You Don’t Know What You Do To Me…
by kalen1
Summary: It all started from day one when Tsukimori Ren suddenly appeared during her slumber after a long practice. Then it turned to secret meetings until emotions suddenly shattered. What are they going to do to overcome everything? Rated M for mature readers.
1. A Good Appetizer

**You Don't Know What You Do To Me…**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Summary:** Hino Kahoko was tired from practicing for an interschool competition. What happens when Ren Tsukimori suddenly appears during her slumber? Rated M for mature readers and for mushy lines and for the mess up brain of the author.

**Disclaimer:** La Corda D'oro is not mine but wishes that Ren Tsukimori is mine. sigh I know it's supposed to be Len for English translation but do forgive the author who loves the sound of 'Ren'…

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Good Appetizer**

"Agh…" Hino groaned as she put the violin off her left shoulder. 'This is becoming more and more tiring than the usual…' she said to herself. Hino Kahoko slowly slumped on the soft green grass with her violin casually lying on her lap. "Ma ika. I guess that would be enough for now. I need to rest for a while," she said to no one in particular as she carefully placed the violin inside its case. "I don't want the same thing to happen again last time when I was in Fuyumi's holiday villa," she announced as she stood from the green grass and walked towards the shelter nearby.

It's just the first day for their one week music camp. Apparently, the seven participants of the concour were asked by Seiso's headmaster to join an interschool music competition. As much as she'd like to refuse since she's only starting to get familiar with the once magical violin, there's so much at stake. The headmaster promised them a one week music camp courtesy of the school's fund and for two weeks, they won't have to attend the regular class and the exams that they're going to take would be considerably much easier than the regular exams. They'll be given the exams later on after the competition. On top of that, winner for each category would get a hefty amount as a cash prize for the upcoming champion. And for the summer vacation, Hino Kahoko had planned to have a hell of a summer break vacation, which would be in two months time.

Yes, it really sounds tempting to not join the interschool concour. Well, what would you expect when the twisted little fairy Lili was the head of all the chaos and tiring days that Hino Kahoko had to experienced?

Yes, it might be really tempting for someone like Hino not to join, a break from class, assignment and exams in exchange of tiring days of practicing and getting the right tune and interpretation for several set of songs. Well, in any case, Hino thought it's outrageous. But if it's the violin that she had started to enjoy playing, might as well choose the latter.

For now, it's just the first day of their one week camp and it already sucking all her energy. She can't understand why she can't get the right tune and her mood is simply not cooperating with her.

They arrived early morning this day and for the first time, Hino really wanted to seriously practice from the very first day…

* * *

_Flashback_

"Kanayan! I came early again! Aren't you glad?!" Kazuki Hihara screamed out, while jumping with so much joy, as soon as he saw their music guardian, Hiroto Kanazawa. The group had agreed to meet once again in the train station at exactly 6:30 AM. The first ones to arrive are Kanazawa and Ousaki.

"Hihara-senpai, please, people are looking at us!" Hino said while tugging her senpai's shirt. Her face flushed due to the attention they're getting from people. Several people are watching the Hihara who was waving his hand and jumping in excitement.

"Ah, gomen, gomen, Kaho-chan," Hihara apologized, scratching his head with embarrassment.

"As expected of Kaho-chan," Kanazawa said, patting Hino's shoulder. Bending down, "You're a life-saver," he said in a whisper.

"Ah ha ha ha…" Hino laughed out in a low tone. 'This is really getting out of hand…'

"Kanayan, why are you getting close to Kaho-chan like that?" Hihara asked, looking sternly at Kanazawa.

"Kanazawa-sensei, you might as well explain what is going on here…" Azuma Yunoki said with a smile on his face.

'I bet, inside this guy, the smile means more than that…' Hino said to herself, knowing Yunoki's other side. 'This guy is really scary!'

"Ma Ma… I'm just telling Hino how wonderful it is for her to join the concour once again," Kanazawa said with a small smile on his face. "I bet it would be another wonderful competition. Nah?" he added.

"I'm looking forward to it," Shinobu Ousaki agreed.

"Ousaki-senpai, you're joining us to the music camp?" Hihara asked, curious why their senpai had to join them this time.

"Ah, the headmaster informed me that Kanayan needs more help for you guys," Ousaki explained.

"Hino-senpai…" Shimizu Keiichi called out.

Hino turned and faced the younger musician, "Nani? Are you feeling well, Shimuzu-kun?" she asked.

"I'm happy that you're to join us, Hino-senpai," he said with a smile on his face.

"I agree with Shimizu-kun, Kaho-senpai. I'm looking forward to your wonderful play," Shouko Fuyuumi added.

"Ah, I do hope so," Hino said with a sweatdrop. 'Ma… I just don't want to be scolded in the class again anyway,' Hino mentally noted herself.

"Hino-san, I hope that you could improve your technique by joining the music camp," Tsukimori Ren added with his eyes piercing through her.

'Talk about pressure from this guy!' Hino told herself from Tsukimori's comment. 'If looks could only kill…'

_End of flashback_

* * *

'Mou, I can't believe Tsukimori-kun is still that cold guy,' she said to herself with a sigh. 'Anyway, I'm looking forward to have a wonderful summer vacation and that's just it. Amou-san said that this music camp would be good to see the progress of the violin romance. What violin romance?! This is forcedfully imposing us to work, not have some mushy romance stuff! I wouldn't be able to get a boyfriend by doing this!'

Hino roughly sat on the couch under the shelter and had a wonderful view of the scenery. This time, the group went to Tsukimori's holiday villa. Their villa is much bigger than Fuyuumi's holiday villa and each participant get their own room. There are four soundproof music rooms and a large study that had several CDs and musical score that they could be able to use. There's a huge balcony infront of the villa, facing a large man-made lake and there's a huge garden adorned the back of the villa with hundreds of flowers.

'Damn, I'm tired! Each of us will be performing our own piece with seven set of songs. Talk about murder!' Hino mentally noted herself with a sigh. 'I'm really tired. The melody is not going right and my shoulders are already worn out. Good thing, Tsukimori-kun's not here or he'll comment again how I'm slacking off.'

Luckily for Hino, she was able to find a secluded place to practice. She first though about practicing in one of the music rooms but Yukino, Hihara, Tsukimori and Shimizu are currently using the music rooms. In the study room where there is a large piano, Tsuchiura is practicing alone. Fuyumi has decided to take a small place in the garden to practice. So, that Hino alone and nowhere to practice. Another place where she could practice would be in the balcony but the balcony is being used by Kanazawa and Ousaki. This haven that Hino is currently in is a 30 minute walk from the villa. Hino can't believe initially that there's a secret garden passing by the trees that adorned the ends of the huge garden at the back of the villa.

This is a small garden secluded as there is a high wall covering the whole place. The walls are covered by vines and a variety of flowers can be seen inside. At the center is a small-shelter like with four huge beams and a small cushion-like recliner where one could easily take a nap or read a book quietly. The whole place is perfect for Hino Kahoko.

'I might get a rest for a while or I might experience the same thing that happened to when I practiced non-stop last time. Really, this cushion is inviting,' Hino said and rested her back on the couch. Moments later, Hino fell into a deep slumber.

'Where could she be?' Tsukimori Ren asked no one in particular, walking mindlessly under the huge trees beyond the garden of their villa. 'She's nowhere in the house, nor in the garden. Lunch would be served very soon and she's no where to be found.'

His steps came to a halt when he saw a vine-covered wall of their family's secret garden. This reminded Tsukimori that that this is where he usually practiced when he was kid during summer vacation that they had spent here. Apparently, as much as it might trigger the curiosity of people to check the secret garden, it's not easy to find the door as compared to the wall, the door is also covered with thick vines. 'Might as well check…' he said to himself as he walked towards the vine-covered wooden door.

He walked elegantly, entering the small garden and immediately spotted the red-haired companion lying on the recliner in the middle of the garden. 'So, there you are,' he said as he walked towards Hino.

"Hino?" he called out as he came to a halt just a few more steps to Hino. There was no response. Tsukimori noticed that Hino is in deep sleep and approached the sleeping form of Hino. 'She looks beautiful even when asleep,' he said as a small smile crossed his face.

Tsukimori noted how Hino is comfortably enjoying the recliner as her face is turned towards his direction. Her right hand placed near her face and her left hand placed just beside her waist. Her skirt a little hiked up as her right left was raised with her right food placed on the cushion and her left leg stretched all throughout.

'She must be really tired,' Tsukimori said as he sat on the small space of the cushion, besides Hino. Tsukimori noticed some strands of her hair that was covering her face and carefully placed the strands of her hair away from her face, noticing the soft warm skin of Hino's cheeks.

"Kahoko…" he called.

"Mmmm…" Hino softly moaned in her sleep.

Tsukimori immediately took off his hand away from her face and felt heat covering his face. Luckily for him, Hino is nowhere to be awake from her slumber.

Tsukimori carefully studied her face. He had known to himself that he had been giving secret stares at her when he thinks that no one's watching. Day by day, he only longs to see her smiling face and it would be enough for him to get pass by another long boring day. For him, she's like a wonderful soft breeze that passes him by, enough to cool him down and feel relaxed. She's like the morning sunrays that give so much delight and warmth to his soul. He can't explain it but as days gone by, he feels that he wants to feel that soft lips, to have her by her side. He just wants more and it seems that her mere presence can't satisfy the need he is having for her.

He can't understand why he's feeling this way. All he wants is for Hino to be by her side. He deliberately craves for her attention. He wants to smile for her always. He wants her to be there for him always. He wants to know more about her. And for it to happen, he always make sure that he's always there just in case Hino needs help. He can't understand how she could even command her unknowingly and have him obey at her will.

Unknowingly, his fingers started to move for a gentle caress on her face. 'Soft…' he reminded himself until his fingers started to trail her lips and found that slightly parted lips very inviting. 'This gentle lips…' He slowly bent down and his lips started to make its way to her lips. He gently pressed his own lips to hers and found the feeling intoxicating and felt very delighted. He noted to himself the taste of a mixture of strawberry and peach as he slowly deepened the kiss.

'I want it…' he said to himself.

His body started to pressed over, still sitting by her side as he placed his left hand on Hino's right hand while his right hand stands as support as not to crash his weight all throughout Hino. The feeling is too exciting for Tsukimori and felt as he continues to kiss Hino that he wants more of the girl he adored so much. He wants more of her lips, of her skin, even her time. He knows he wants no one else other than her.

His left hand left Hino's right hand and his arm slowly encircled Hino's waist, pulling her body into full contact with his, feeling more of her warmth. His right hand started to move unceremoniously towards her leg and gently caresses her soft long leg. His lips wanting more of her skin started to move towards her neck and started planting small kisses around it.

"Mmmm…." Hino let out another small moan towards the sensation that she does not know that is happening.

"Kahoko…" Tsukimori almost breathed out her name as his right hand found the place in the middle of her skirt, spreading her legs open. He felt warm wetness under the thin fabric. The thought made Tsukimori more and more aggressive. This time, Tsukimori is already hovering on top of Hino. He slowly massage the warm wetness with his hand, covered by a thin fabric and found that as he took his time caressing it, producing more delightful moans from Hino and the wetness almost covering the fabric.

"I want more of you, Kahoko," he said as he planted a small kiss on her lips. His hand started invading the thin cloth and started to take off the thin fabric off her body. "This won't do anymore," he said and threw her underwear as far as possible. Finding no more cloth to interrupt his hand's exploration, he started tracking her pussy with one finger and continues to massage it before it was unbare. A few moments later, he inserted one finger through her folds. Hino, unknowingly, arched against his hands; her inner muscles clamping against the offending finger. He withdrew his finger and sucked the finger, tasting the warm juice from her inner core. "You're really driving me crazy, Kahoko. I'll have you, everything of you."

His right hand left the warm wetness temporarily and started unbuttoning her blouse, taking off the fabric from her body. He then found another material that he found annoying and slowly unclasped it from her back and also threw it away. Tsukimori paused as he delighted at the sight of her round pink tipped breasts. His mouth slowly descended and he started suckling one of her nipples like a small baby as his other hand started teasing the other bud. Tsukimori switched from time to time to the other breast.

"Mmmm…" Hino moaned once again.

He continued suckling Hino's nipple as his right hand started moving downwards back to her warm sheath. He started inserting two fingers at Hino's folds, enjoying the delightful whimper of the woman underneath him.

Meanwhile, the sensation that's overcoming Hino is too much for her too handle. She can feel new waves of ecstasy coming over to her senses. "Oooohhh…" Her eyes slowly opened and saw a mesh of blue by her chest. "What..the…" she asked inaudibly. "Ooohhhh…who…aaahh…" Hino can't come up with the right words as she felt the heat overcoming her whole body.

Tsukimori stopped from adoring her breast and came face to face to her. He pulled his finger off her sheath and started suckling the offending fingers, showing it to Hino's amazement. "Kahoko…you're so addicting…" Tsukimori said as he placed his fingers back to Hino's sheath.

"Oooohh…" Hino moaned back again as she shut his eyes, feeling the wave of heat overcoming her again. "Tsu..ki…mo…aaaahhh…"

"Hino Kahoko, the woman who's haunting my dreams, I want you…" he said in a sultry voiceas his lips crashed to hers. Tsukimori deepened the kiss as his tongue slowly licked her lips, teasing her to open up her warm cavern just for him. 

Hino partly opened her mouth as Tsukimori took the opportunity and tasted the inner depths of her mouth. Hino wrapped her arms at the back of Tsukimori's neck as their tongue danced in the soft melody of lust.

Tsukimori's fingers continued to thrust inside Hino's core and Hino felt so much ecstasy with the eager fingers of Tsukimori. Suddenly, a deep rush overcame Hino and felt her muscles clamping to his fingers. She saw white light as she felt an overflowing ecstasy rushing all over her body.

Tsukimori pulled his fingers and sat upright beside Kahoko. He started lapping Hino's juices, lovingly enjoying the taste covering his bare fingers. 'Sweet…' he said to himself.

Hino watched in awe Tsukimori who stopped from his ministrations to her body. Her face flushed from the sensation. Hino sat upright but feeling weak as if all of her energy has been exhausted out of her body. Just then she noticed that her blouse is open and that her bra is missing; her skirt pulled up to her waist and felt that her undies gone. 'Nani? What the hell just happened?' he asked to herself. She desperately covered her chest and pulled her skirt, trying to cover the bare skin. "What the hell was that for Tsukimori-kun?" she asked in a loud tone, her face still flushed.

"It's almost lunch time. Get up and come back to the villa," he answered as he stood from the couch and started walking away from Hino.

Hino can't believe what she's hearing. Tsukimori just…and then… 'What the hell is happening?! Did some aliens or demons came up and possessed this guy!'

"Hino, that's the best appetizer that I had, I must say…" he said, loud enough for Hino to hear though he's already a few feet away from her. "Arigato…"

"Hah?!" Hino sighed and started to dress up herself as she finally saw her underwears lying randomly across the green grass. 'Mou, this guy!' she stood from the couch and made her way to the lost garments and as Tsukimori was about to leave the secret garden, Hino yelled, "Don't think that this over, Tsukimori. I'll get back at you!"

Tsukimori paused for a while and then closed the door. "Just fine to me," he said, though Hino won't be able to hear it anymore. A small smile crept on his face as he continued his way back to mansion.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Originally, this is to be one shot. But I'm still thinking if I'm going to continue this until the seventh day of camping. Hmmm…what do you think? Your comments might help me in writing. Forgive the author's lack of ability to write better than this, haven't write for a year and I'm currently finding my writing skills back.

Thanks for reading! Did you enjoy it? Please mark that review!


	2. Exotic Dessert

**You Don't Know What You Do To Me…**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Summary:** Hino Kahoko was tired from practicing for an interschool competition. What happens when Ren Tsukimori suddenly appears during her slumber? Rated M for mature readers and for mushy lines and for the mess up brain of the author.

**Disclaimer:** La Corda D'oro is not mine but wishes that Ren Tsukimori is mine. sigh I know it's supposed to be Len for English translation but do forgive the author who loves the sound of 'Ren'…

**Recap from last chapter:** Hino has decided to practiced inside a secret garden since she has no place to practice. Tsukimori came to call her for lunch until things get out of hand as his growing longing for the redhead violinist grew strong and had him succumb to his inner desires.

**Preview:** Hino had just joined the other participants for a lunch that had turned out of hand. Hino had not decided how to take revenge to Tsukimori but the growing tension becomes out of hand and Hino had decided not to let Tsukimori get the better hand this time.

**Author's Thanks:** Thank you very much for your reviews. Actually, I don't really think that I could be able to put up chapter two of this story since I had another writer's block. Anyway, I hope that I could be able to quenched your 'thirst' with the second chapter. I hope you'll read more of my stories and give me your feedback from time to time. I really love it! Thanks so much!

Special thanks to the following people:

_Jewell:_ Oh hi! No problem. You've just read the story and here comes the second chappy! I hope you could enjoy this one as well with the first one.

_Jv_ Yes, it is hot. And it'll be hotter for the upcoming chappies. Still thinking on what kind of wickedness I'm going to stuck with these two for the upcoming chapters. Read more and review more! Thanks!

_buzzoffsis-1028_: Alright. I have granted thy wish. I have already continued this story. And thank you for liking the story. About your M fic of Kazuhino, I have to admit that I love Hino to be with Tsukimori but I'm always open to new ideas. Right now, I'm still thinking how I'm going to do it. I had already started a draft of 'Trumpet's Cry' but I'm not really sure as of the moment how it'll turn out. Just give me some time and I'll post it and had it dedicated for your request. Thanks again!

_nami_: I'm also looking forward to her revenge. This chapter is not actually the revenge chapter but somehow like some delicacies for the two of them. I really don't know. Like I've written in the summary, I really have a messed up brain. Do forgive me. But don't worry, lots and lots of things would happen between these two.

_reader713_: Yes, it is an INTERESTING way to wake up! I do agree. If I'll be waking up like that from the hands of a Tsukimori Len, why not? I won't mind having someone disturbing me from my precious sleep if it would be like this and if it would be from him. Don't worry, the show will still go on!

_renren010883_: Thanks. Yes, it also had me addicted. I kept on circling my room, thinking on what to do with these two for the next chapters. Hope you'll read more of this story!

_Akane Cross_: You're welcome! But I should be the one thanking you for the in-depth review of the story. I know. I should keep the character's personality in the story in check. Not really sure if I still had done it this time. I'm still thinking at this moment, what could be Hino and Tsukimori be like when they're being naughty to one another? I wish I could have any idea of some sort. I really hope you'd still like the second chapter. Man, I wish that the people who would read the story would still like it.

_MewmewInuSailorHeart_: No worries for the first person who signed a review to my story. This is the second chapter already and I'll be posting as soon as the next chapter has been completed. And as for me, I can't wait what you guys have to say about my story. Thanks a bunch!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Exotic Dessert**

Hino silently walked through the vast garden of the Tsukimori's holiday villa. Her mind is wandering on what just happened between her and Tsukimori back in the secret garden. 'What the hell is that for? And what the hell does he mean by an appetizer? What the hell is he thinking doing that for?' Questions filled her head, not knowing which one she should ask and to whether she should ask it or not. 'Is this some kind of a joke or would it be a penalty for slacking in my practice? No, it can't be…it's just too good… His hands exploring my body and his warm intense kiss is… MOU! Where the hell is this leading to anyway?!' she asked no one in particular as she shut her eyes and momentarily stopped from walking.

"Kaho-senpai?" a voice called out interrupting her train of thoughts.

Hino turned around and saw Fuyuumi walking towards her. "Ah, Fuyuumi-chan! Is there something wrong?" Hino asked with a twitching smile, trying to brush off the memory of her and Tsukimori's encounter off her head.

"Not really," Fuyuumi answered as she stopped infront of Hino, holding the case of her clarinet with both hands. "It just seems that Kaho-senpai is disturbed. Did something bad happened?" Fuyuumi asked in a worried tone, looking straight at Hino.

Hino was caught up to the question and answered, "Iye. Something good…" Hino stopped, her eyes widening. 'Something good? What the? It's not like it's good. It just feels good but it seemed bad… Mou! Tsukimori-kun! What the hell did you do that for?!' her inner side screamed, silently cursing Tsukimori for the painful headache she's having.

"Kaho-senpai?" Fuyuumi called out, feeling more worried due to Hino's facial expression – drifting from cheerful to worried to confuse to anger and then to frustration.

Hino sighed, eyes shut and said, "Ah, nevermind, Fuyuumi-chan. Nevermind." Hino opened her eyes and stared at her kouhai, "Anyway, it's lunch already, right? We should get going or we'll be scolded for being late," Hino said with a weak smile.

"Ha—hai… Tsukimori-senpai informed me earlier when he passed by this area," Fuyuumi answered as Hino started walking ahead. "Are you sure you're fine, Kaho-senpai?" Fuyuumi asked once again, walking side by side with Hino.

"Yes. I'm fine," Hino lied, not looking at Fuyuumi as they entered the back door of Tsukimori's holiday villa. 'Anyway, I won't let Tsukimori escape with what he just did. That's for sure!' Hino said to herself as they walked towards the dining room.

* * *

"Ara, where's Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked as he took a seat beside an empty chair, across Yunoki, looking for the red-head violinist in the group of people sitting around the dining table. "Did someone already called her for lunch?" he asked once again.

"She must be practicing somewhere outside the villa since we had the practice rooms all occupied," Yunoki said, circling his fingers on the top of the cup infront of him. "Besides, Fuyuumi is also not here. It's either they're together or something," Yunoki added.

"Hah?! Then she has no idea that it's lunch already?!" Hihara wondered, looking at the plate infront of him. 'I should have accompanied her earlier,' Hihara thought to himself. Hihara stood from his seat and said, "Ja, I'm going to…"

"I'm going to look for her, senpai," Tsuchiura volunteered, standing from his seat as well, with his right hand on the table, eyes closed. "This place is too big for her to wonder off anyway. She must be somewhere near the garden. Don't worry. I'll be able to take her back as soon as possible."

"Nani?! But I want to look for Kaho-chan too!" Hihara exclaimed, raising both of his arms, fist closed. 'Yeah, it was my idea to look for Kaho-chan, not yours!' he mentally cursed Tsuchiura who stared at him with confusion.

"I'm going to look for Hino-senpai as well, senpai. I saw her walking out of the villa towards the outer area of the garden," Shimizu volunteered as well, standing from his seat and proceeded to walk out of the dining room.

"Nani?! Why do you want to look for Kaho-chan as well, Shimizu-kun?" Hihara screamed, staring at Shimizu who had started to leave out of the room. 'Mou! Why does it seem that everyone wants to look for Kaho-chan? Why does it seem that everyone wants to do the same thing that I want to do?! What the hell is wrong with these people?!'

"Well, it would be much faster if we're all going to look for Hino-san. We could cover more places if we help one another in looking for her, right?" Yunoki suggested, placing his tea cup on the table gently, standing from his seat. "Since Shimizu-kun saw Hino-san walking through the garden, she must have ventured for a more private area to practice. So, we could look for her in different direction and then bring her back with us."

"Kids, get back to your seat," Kanazawa said with his eyes closed, puffing white smoke at the empty side, sitting in a corner of the table. "I understand you're worried since this villa is too big to wonder around but that has already been taken care of."

"Demo, Kanayan, Hino is not yet here!" Hihara objected with his hands on placed at the edge of the table, looking in the direction of Kanazawa. "Yunoki is right. We could all look for her and…"

"That's enough. Tsukimori had already looked for her and Fuyuumi. Besides, he knows this place better than anyone else. I'm sure he was able to find her and informed her that it's lunch already. So get back to your seat and let's just calmly wait for them to come," Kanazawa explained, looking back at Hihara.

Hihara calmly sat back on his chair with a frown on his face. 'He's right but I just can't help it to be worried. Besides, I have waited for this opportunity for me to confess to Kaho-chan. I've decided that I'm going to tell her everything during this music camp.'

"Tsukimori may know this place better than anyone of us but we can't take for granted that she's late for lunch. Who knows what kind of people venture this huge place," Yunoki added with a serious face. 'Who knows what they could do to Kahoko?'

"Yunoki, this is the Tsukimori's holiday villa. This place is being protected. I'm sure about that," Kanazawa added. "I understand your concern but we should not be thinking about bad things, alright?" he added, looking at Yunoki who calmly sat back on his seat, looking downwards.

"Well, we could wait for them but if they don't come back within 5 minutes, I'm going to start looking for Hino and Fuyuumi," Tsuchiura added, sitting back on his seat with his arms crossed. 'Yunoki-senpai is definitely right. Who knows what people could be roaming around this huge place!'

"I think Tsuchiura is right. We should wait for a few more minutes and then if they don't appear then, we could all look for Hino-san and Fuyuumi-san," Ousaki added with a comforting smile. "Right?" he asked, looking at Kanazawa, sitting across him.

"Alright. Alright. No more objections from me," Kanazawa said defeated, waiving his free hand. 'This paranoid kids can't be controlled, are they?' he asked to no one. Kanazawa noticed Shimizu silently but slowly walking out of the dining room. "And where are you going, Shimizu?" he asked, staring at one of the youngest participants of the concour.

"I'm going to call Fuyuumi-san," he said as he stopped just a foot away from the door. 'And look for Hino-senpai," he mentally added. "She's just near the fountain."

"Ha?" Kanazawa reacted, looking confused at Shimizu's answer. "Well, Tsukimori should have called her as well…and…"

_CLICK!_

Everyone stared at the opening door and Tsukimori elegantly walked in. Tsukimori silently closed the door and when he saw Shimizu standing infront of him, he gently patted Shimizu's head. "Is there something wrong, Shimizu-kun?" he asked with a monotonous tone.

"Tsukimori-senpai, were you able to call Fuyuumi-san and Hino-senpai?" Shimizu asked, looking at Tsukimori. 'Please tell me you have not. Please tell me you have not,' Shimizu mentally chanted.

"So, were you able to find her, Tsukimori?" Kanazawa asked, looking at Tsukimori. "And were you also able to call Fuyuumi? Shimizu said he saw her just near the fountain at the garden," he added.

Tsukimori looked at Kanazawa's direction and took off his hand off Shimizu's head. "Hai. I already told her that it's lunch already. She'll be here any minute," Tsukimori answered and then shifted to Shimizu, "Don't worry. I also called Fuyuumi-san. They'll be both here any minute from now. So, let's all take our seat," he said as he gently pushed Shimizu back to the dining table.

"Where was she all this time, Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura asked, glaring at the male violinist who had just sat beside Shimizu's seat, just across Tsuchiura. 'This guy…there's something wrong. I don't know what it is but definitely this guy had a different aura right now.'

"Somewhere," Tsukimori said, looking at Tsuchiura. 'Like hell I'll tell you,' he mentally answered towards Tsuchiura.

"Somewhere?" Hihara asked back. "Where is that somewhere? Did something happen?" Hihara asked, looking rather confused, staring at Tsukimori who's still glaring at Tsuchiura.

"Please tell us," Yunoki added, looking at Tsukimori as well at Tsukimori, with his chin resting on the back of his hands. "I don't know what it is but there's something different with you, Tsukimori-kun."

"Don't worry too much. She was just practicing somewhere near the woods but that place is rather safe. This place is prohibited from outsider, if I must add," Tsukimori coldly said, closing his eyes.

"What the hell is with that answer? Can't you just tell where exactly did she practiced?" Tsuchiura burst out, standing from his seat. 'Hell with you? Tell me what happened with Hino!' he mentally asked Tsukimori.

"Nothing. I just called her. Why are you getting so mad?" Tsukimori asked, staring directly at Tsuchiura. "I just called her for lunch, so as with Fuyuumi-san. What could've happened?" he asked. 'And why would I tell you what happened? Like I'll share my precious appetizer moment with her to you!' he mentally cursed Tsuchiura while looking at him.

"You tell me," Tsuchiura firmly said, eyes narrowing towards Tsukimori.

_CLICK!_

"Gomen. I'm sorry to be late for lunch and yeah, Fuyuumi-chan's with me," Hino apologized with a weak smile, scratching her head, as she entered the dining area with Fuyuumi, walking behind her.

"Gomen nasai, minna," Fuyuumi also apologized, standing by Hino's side, looking at her feet. "I have almost forgotten the time because of being carried away by my practice."

"Daijoubo. Why don't you two take your seats then?" Ousaki offered with a smile on his face. "It's good that you two have already arrived. Everyone seems to be hungry," he added.

"Gomen. Am I that late?" Hino asked with a sheepish smile as she took her seat between Hihara and Tsuchiura.

"Just on time. Alright, let's eat. I'm already famished," Kanazawa said as he started picking up some stuff to his plate.

"Where have you been, Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked, staring at the redhead violinist who had started putting some food on her plate. "Did something happened?" he added. Hino then dropped the spoon in her hand and it fell on the floor. "Kaho-chan?" he asked, calling out to her.

"I'm sorry. I must have been clumsy for dropping the spoon," Hino said with a weak smile. 'Demo, Hihara-senpai, what's with that question?' he mentally asked Hihara.

"I'll get you another spoon," Tsuchiura offered, standing from his seat as he got another spoon for Hino.

"Arigato, Tsuchiura-kun," Hino said at Tsuchiura's back. 'Mou, why the hell am I feeling so tense with these people?'

"Demo, Hino-san, why were you somehow late? Where have you been practicing?" Yunoki asked, smiling sweetly at Hino. 'You better tell us where you have been or I'm going to force it out from you later,' he mentally threatened Hino.

'Yunoki-senpai, you've just threatened me that you'll do something really evil if I won't tell you, right?' Hino mentally confirmed but did not say it out loud. "Ah, gomen. It's because I fell asleep. I was practicing and I got tired so I took a nap. And then Tsukimori came…and…and he woke me up to tell me that it's almost lunch! There!" Hino said, with a sheepish smile. 'This is harder than I thought it would be.'

"And where were you all this time?" Tsuchiura asked, handing her a spoon and sat back to his chair. "Tsukimori told us you're practicing somewhere and Shimizu told us that he saw you venturing near the woods earlier."

"Ah, that would be…" Hino stared at Tsuchiura with a worried look. 'Would I tell him? But…'

"She was in the secret garden that my family owns," Tsukimori answered, placing his spoon on the plate. "There's nothing to be worried, I told you," he added, staring at Tsuchiura.

"You have a secret garden here, Tsukimori-kun?" Hihara asked, his eyes glistening with happiness. 'Perfect! That would be the most appropriate place for me to confess to Kaho-chan!'

"Hai. It was a gift from my grandfather to my grandmother," Tsukimori plainly answered. "It was a wedding anniversary gift to her," he added.

"Was it beautiful, Kaho-senpai?" Fuyuumi asked with a weak smile.

"Ah, yes. It's really a beautiful place," Hino said with a smile on her face. "The flowers there are much beautiful than those in the garden and the wind there is really refreshing," she added. "And there's also a shade at the center of the garden where there's a recliner where one could take a rest or read a book."

"Hontou?" Shimizu asked, confirming to Hino who nodded her head towards Shimizu. "I'd love to go there, Hino-senpai. It must be a great place to practice and read a book," he said with a soft smile on his face.

"So that was it," Ousaki said. "See, Kanayan's right. There's nothing to be worried about, right?" he asked, looking at the participants of the concour. "But Hino-san, next time, please bring your cellphone with you so that we could contact you right away, okay?"

"Gomen, I have put my phone in silent and I did not notice that I was being called. Don't worry. It won't happen again," Hino said apologetically, looking at her plate.

"Alright, enough of this and let's eat," Kanazawa said as he took a spoon of rice to his mouth. "This food is fantastic!" The group silently ate together with some random talk with Hihara, Tsuchiura and Hino. Everyone remained silent for a couple of minutes as each of them silently took their meals.

Hino is silently eating and from time to time glances towards Tsukimori. Tsukimori, on the other hand, kept his cold façade and continued to eat, without even looking at the female violinist. 'What's up with this guy? He acts like there's nothing wrong? Like something did not happen?' Hino asked to herself in frustration, taking another bite as her gaze shifted infront of her plate.

Tsuchiura somehow saw the stolen glances from Hino and was puzzled on how Hino stared at the male violinist. He did not say anything but continued to eat. 'She's quite unease ever since she stepped in this room. There must be some hocus pocus that happened while Tsukimori called her out for lunch. I'll ask her later what's wrong once she's about to go to her room,' Tsuchiura noted to himself as he took another bite from a piece of meat on hand.

'Hino-senpai seems to be tense. I wonder what's wrong with her?' Shimizu asked but kept to himself as he momentarily paused for a while, staring at the redhead across him. 'Maybe I'll ask her later what could be wrong once lunch is finished,' he noted to himself as he took another spoon of a piece of vegetable on his plate.

'Kahoko…' Yunoki called out but no sound came out of his mouth as he silently paused for a while and stared at Hino. 'I wonder if something happened between you and Tsukimori. Perhaps it is only right for me to force it out from you later. I wonder how I'll make you confess,' Yunoki wondered as he took a sip of water from his glass.

Hihara is also unease at the moment and kept on glancing towards Hino from time to time. 'How am I going to confess to her? Okay, I know that the secret garden is the perfect spot but how am I going to be alone with her in that place? I mean, how am I going to ask her to go with me to that place? What to do?' he asked himself as his eyes shifted to Tsukimori who's staring directly at him. Tsukimori did not say a word and Hihara simply smiled at his kouhai.

"Ano, Kaho-chan, how long did it take you for you to go to the secret garden?" Hihara spoke out, making Tsuchiura, Tsukimori, Shimizu and Yunoki stopped momentarily staring at the trumpet player.

"Ha?" Hino paused as she stared at Hihara, surprised at the question. "Ano, it's like a 30 minute idle walk from here," Hino answered with a smile on her face.

"I see," Hihara said as he took another spoon of the food infront of him. "It must be nice to practice there, right?" Hihara asked once again with a sweet smile on his face.

Hino was taken aback with the smile from Hihara. It somehow relieved her and somehow erase all the tension she's feeling ever since she left the secret garden. She smiled sweetly at Hihara and said, "Yes, it's really nice there. If you'd like, I could show you that place and if you'd like to practice there, then it'll be fine."

"Really? I'm glad! That would be really nice, Kaho-chan! We could even practice together and play your violin and my trumpet together!" Hihara said with a glee. 'Precious time with Kaho-chan! I'm so happy!'

"That would be great, Hihara-senpai," Hino said happily. Hino then noticed a piece of food at the edge of Hihara's lips, at his left cheek. "Ara…" Hino said, staring at Hihara. "Hihara-senpai, can you please face towards me?" Hino asked.

"Ha? Why?" Hihara asked, blushing a little, but followed Hino's request and tilted his upper body towards Hino.

"I just need something…" Hino said and gently placed her two hands at the edge of his cheek. Hihara blushed at the contact of Hino's hands to his face as Yunoki, Tsuchiura, Shimizu and Tsukimori stared at the two. Fuyuumi, Ousaki and Kanazawa even stared at what Hino was about to do. Hino gently wiped the piece of food off Hihara's using her right thumb. "There's a food that was left on your face. I'm taking it off," Hino said with a smile.

Unknowingly to them, Tsukimori's hand is tightly closed, gripping the spoon at hand as he watched the scene between Hihara and Hino. 'What the hell is that for, Hino?' he asked as he glared at Hino.

"There, it's already gone," Hino said with a smile, not even aware of the stares and the glare coming from the people around the dining table. "Hihara-senpai, please watch out next time. You might get some rice stuck on your cheeks next time," she reminded him as she took a napkin and used it to clean his left cheek once again.

"Ha—hai!" Hihara stammered as he shifted his eyes back to his plate, blushing red. 'Kaho-chan just…his hands feel so warm and so soft on my cheeks…and my cheeks…'

"Hihara-senpai? Are you okay?" she asked as she saw that Hihara's face flushed red. "Are you sick or something?" she asked as she put her left hand on his forehead and her right hand on her own forehead. "It doesn't seem you have a fever or something…" she said as she put her hands off his and her forehead.

"I'm okay, Kaho-chan. Let's just continue to eat…" Hihara said, still blushing.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Come in," Tsukimori said in a cold tone, looking at the door. His face exhibits no expression but his tone rather shows he's quite annoyed. 'Getting sweet, huh?' he said silently, shutting his eyes.

The door opened and an old man went in. He gently closed the door and said, "Ren-boochama, there's a call for you from your mother," he politely said towards Tsukimori, holding a phone at his hand.

"I see," Tsukimori gently wiped his lips and stood from his seat. "Please excuse me," Tsukimori said as he walked towards the old man, getting the phone from him. The old man opened the door for Tsukimori and he walked out of the room as the old man followed Tsukimori out of the room.

_VRRRRRR!!_

"What the?" Hino asked, as she felt something vibrating inside her pocket. 'Someone calling at this time?' She picked up the phone inside her pocket and saw that it was Amou calling her. 'What now?' she asked.

"Who is it?" Hihara asked, trying to see who's calling Hino who just stood from her seat. "We're still having lunch, Kaho-chan," Hihara reminded with a spoon on his mouth.

"I know. Please excuse me," Hino said as she pushed the chair back the table. "I'll be back in a minute." Hino dashed out of the dining room and gently closed the door. "Hello?" she said as she answered the phone.

_"Hello, Hino-chan!"_ the voice from other line chirped. _"Are you having a wonderful time?"_

"Amou-san!" Hino said in a loud tone as she put her free hand on her waist. "We're still having lunch, you know. What's up?" she said with a smile as she walked some steps away from the dining room.

_"So how's the Violin Romance doing?"_ Amou asked straightforward as Hino stopped infront of an open window.

Hino sighed and said, "We're having practice, that's all. I told you we're too busy to practice and mind the romance part. We need to be serious for this since it's already an interschool competition."

_"I know. But there must be some romantic stories blooming from the music camp, isn't?"_ Amou asked teasingly on the other line. _"I'm sure there are sweet moments sprouting from you and one of the male participants."_

"There's none," Hino said sternly, looking quite annoyed.

_"Really? Are you sure? You're not lying to me?"_ Amou asked back.

"There's no romantic stories happening right now. Anyway, I'll call you later. I'm going back to lunch," Hino said as she ended the call. 'It's not like I'm lying. I'm just telling there's nothing going on right now and there's just some things that I'm not telling. What's wrong with that?' she asked with a sighed, eyes shut. 'Anyway, gotta go back to the dining…aaaww!" she yelped as she felt a hand suddenly holding her wrist of her hand that's holding her cellphone. She turned around and saw Tsukimori standing at her back. "Tsukimori-kun?" she asked, staring at Tsukimori. "What's wro…" she was about to ask when Tsukimori suddenly walked and pulled her with him.

Tsukimori did not say anything as he drags Hino as far as possible from the dining area. Hino was left powerless towards Tsukimori's strong hand and was left forcedly to walk behind Tsukimori. Hino's mind wander with the thoughts on what Tsukimori is planning to do. 'What the hell is this for then? Didn't he just receive a call from his mother? And why is he dragging me now?' she asked silently. She did not say a word as she let Tsukimori dragged her far from the dining room.

They kept on walking until they reached the end of the corridor. Tsukimori stopped as they turned to the right and roughly pushed Hino's body towards the wall. "Ah!" Hino said with a yelped as her back hit the wall hard with her eyes shut. She opened her eyes and saw Tsukimori staring at her. "What was that for?!" she asked, glaring at the male violinist.

Tsukimori did not say anything and suddenly knocked the wall with his right fist, coming a little closer to Hino. "Is this how you get back to me, Hino?" he asked, sternly looking at the female violinist.

"What? What did I do?" she asked and then suddenly remembered that when Tsukimori left the secret garden that she would really get back to him. 'But what did I do?' she asked to herself, thinking what happened from the time she entered the dining room till the time she left it.

Tsukimori did not wait for any answer and suddenly ravaged her lips with his lips, kissing her roughly. Hino moaned as she felt Tsukimori's right arm slowly encircling her waist, pulling her closer to him and at the same time, pinning her body to the wall. Her cellphone unconsciously dropped on the floor as they were trapped in the moment of ecstasy. His left hand locked her right arm on the wall as he continues to ravage Hino's lips. Their lips locked for a couple of minutes until their tongues swayed in the motion of lust.

Hino encircled her arms around Tsukimori's neck, not even a bit resisting Tsukimori's ravages towards her. Hino slowly pulled herself up, interlocking her legs as Tsukimori supported her by holding her ass up. She's now straddling him as their lips continued to ravage each other. Hino slowly slid off Tsukimori and stood on her feet back again and next to gently, pushed Tsukimori on the wall. Tsukimori was taken aback but Hino had decided not to let Tsukimori take the better hand this time. She knelt infront of him and started unbuttoning and unzipping her pants off. Tsukimori watched, although surprise, Hino as she gently held his manhood with both hands. "I have not made any plans in getting back to you, Tsukimori-kun, but this time, I'll be on the lead, not you," she said as she slowly licked his entire length with her tongue.

Hino slowly took his semi-hardened member into her mouth and started suckling his member. Tsukimori was taken aback by what Hino is doing. He does not know how Hino is doing it and what made her do it. His member quickly hardened inside her wet mouth and was moaning softly, taking in his entire length in and out of her hot mouth. "I love how you taste too, Tsukimori-kun," she said as she put his member back to his mouth, increasing the rhythm. She gripped the base of his dick with her right hand and started hungrily devouring the whole thing, making sure that her tongue touches over his whole member from the tip and just between the junction of his sac. Hino sucked as hard as she could, not letting Tsukimori go. Tsukimori tilted his head up and closed his eyes as his hands gripped on the side. He felt really good at that time. He can't imagine that the soft lips he wanted so much could do so much pleasure to his own body.

"Hino?" a voice called out, not so loud but faintly heard from their position. Tsukimori opened his eyes due to the intrusion. Hino opens her eyes as well but did not let his member off her mouth. Faint footsteps can be heard from where they are and Hino continued slurping him in and out. Tsukimori bit the base of his lips, not letting a moan come out of his mouth as he felt reaching his own orgasm. His hands started to grip her hair and he roughly thrust inside of Hino. Moments later, hot fluid started to fill the back of her mouth. Hino drank it and did not waste a drop of Tsukimori's cum. She gently licked the tip of his member clean and slowly zipped back his pants and started wiping her lips from the cum.

Tsukimori's breath was uneven due to the event as he stared at Hino who picked up the phone at hand and slowly fixes her hair. She turned her back to him as she checks on the phone that was dropped earlier. "Hino?" the voice called out again. Tsuchiura suddenly appeared and saw Tsukimori standing with his back on the wall and Hino, facing the window, not so far from Tsukimori. His left eyebrow twitched upwards as he saw the two together but did not say anything. "Tsukimori?" he questioned but Tsukimori simply grunted with his eyes shut. "What are the two of you doing here?" he asked.

"Tsuchiura-kun, sorry, got a long call from Amou-san," Hino said with a weak smile, holding the phone as if she was about to end a call. "Well, Tsukimori also just finished his phone call from his mom and was waiting for me," she explained with a sheepish smile.

"Ah…okay… you better go back and finish up lunch," Tsuchiura said softly with a smile on his face as he stared at Hino.

"Hai," Hino said with a smile on her face as she walked towards Tsuchiura. "I need to finish up and continue with my practice. I don't want to be left behind among us all."

"Right," Tsuchiura said warmly towards Hino. "Tsukimori," he called out, looking at Tsukimori who just stood there against the wall. Hino paused from walking and simply stood there, staring at Tsukimori. "Aren't you coming back to finish up your meal?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," Tsukimori plainly answered without looking at Tsuchiura.

"That's a long call from your mom too, huh?" Tsuchiura asked, narrowing his eyes towards the male violinist.

Hino felt rather uncomfortable with the growing tension between the two and approached Tsuchiura and tugged his arm. "Tsuchiura-kun, let's go. Don't worry, Tsukimori-kun will follow us behind," Hino said, holding his arm with her right hand.

"Ah, right," Tsuchiura said as the two walked side by side.

Hino released his arm and started walking back to the dining room. "Tsuchiura-kun, arigato for calling us back," Hino said to Tsuchiura as her hands roaming her cellphone, pressing some buttons. "Gomen, first, I'm late, now I'm taking the lunch for granted because of a phone call."

"Iye, that's just fine," Tsuchiura said with a smile towards her. "Still not done talking with her, huh?" Tsuchiura interrogated, seeing Hino pressing some buttons.

"Ah, yes. Amou-san kept on asking some information on what's happening here. I'm just sending her a mail that I'll be calling her back later," she said with a sheepish smile.

Tsukimori simply stood there in the corridor, looking out the window. Footsteps filled the corridor as the other two participants of the concour walked ahead of him. He suddenly felt the cellphone inside his pocket vibrating and he gently pulled it out of his pocket. It was a mail from Hino.

_"Thanks for the exotic dessert. I love it,"_ says the mail.

Tsukimori smiled, staring at the cellphone. A smile crossed his face once again, the second time for this day. He started pressing some buttons and sent a mail back to Hino. He then started walking, following the two other participants behind.

Hino noticed a new mail and immediately read it. _"And don't think we're done yet. We still have the main course,"_ said the mail from Tsukimori.

Hino had a huge smile on her face, staring at the mail from Tsukimori. "Persistent, aren't we?" she said in a low tone, loud enough for Tsukimori to hear from the back. 'Of course, we're not done yet. You should know, I have not taken the favor back to you from waking me up,' she said but did not let it out off her mind.

"Amou-san?" Tsuchiura asked, not looking at the phone, staring with a confused look at Hino.

Hino chuckled and said, "Can't wait."

"Huh?" Tsuchiura had a very confused look and stopped from walking, just by the door of the dining room.

"Let's go and finish up our meal," Hino said as she opened the door and pulled Tsuchiura to go ahead of her. Hino turned around and smiled at Tsukimori. "Walk faster, Tsukimori-kun," she said.

Tsukimori simply smiled and said, "Can't wait either," he said in a low tone without anyone to hear but Hino simply understand what he just said by the way it opened. The two had a very naughty smile crossed their faces and had it there only for the two of them to see.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:** Not really sure if I'm writing it correctly. I don't know if the Tsukimori family really did have a holiday villa but I hope to read more of your reviews for this chapter and for the other chapters.

Please do read also my other story, "Just So You Know."

Thanks and have a great day!


	3. Pictures for Sale

**You Don't Know What You Do To Me…**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Summary:** Hino Kahoko was tired from practicing for an interschool competition. What happens when Ren Tsukimori suddenly appears during her slumber? Rated M for mature readers and for mushy lines and for the mess up brain of the author.

**Disclaimer:** La Corda D'oro is not mine but wishes that Ren Tsukimori is mine. sigh I know it's supposed to be Len for English translation but do forgive the author who loves the sound of 'Ren'…

**Recap**: The participants of the concour are already taking their lunch when Hino and Tsukimori received a call – the other from Amou and the latter from his mother. Things got out of hand as Tsukimori got jealous of Hino's sweet affections towards Hihara during the meal, causing him to have another encounter with Hino at the corridor.

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for not updating right away. Just had some writer's block. Boy, this fic is harder to write compared to 'Just So You Know' because I don't have any freaking outline so I don't have any clue to how many chapters I could write here, though I already have an idea about how I'll end the fic. Yeah, it'll be a good ending. But the problem is the next chapters to come… sigh…

So, right now, after this chapter, I'm focusing on the final chapter for 'Just So You Know' and my head is at lost for the other chapters for this fic. My…

**Special Thanks To:**

_**mikamura**_: Yes, I know he's a perverted god. I know that deep within that stoic face lies a very very sensational god. LOL. Anyway, don't know much, just a thought. I'm also dying what to do with the other chapters to come. Smiles.

_**midnightblue08**_: I'm giving Hino and Tsukimori other perspective. We all know that Hino is naïve and shy and Tsukimori is cold and quite shy in saying out his emotion. This is like taking these two characters' personality, driving them what, as for me, thinks they could do…or something… my head is really messed up. Sorry… And yes, Hino's character is one of the characters to be envied of since, goodness! So many hot guys for her! Don't worry, more chapters to come…I hope…

_**SnowCharms**_: Oh thanks for the info that Tsukimori's have a holiday villa. I really had no idea. I just thought they should have since they're kinda rich themselves. Yeah, that's what I'm trying to create here – that they're not innocent anymore… Smiles. About writing lemons, not really. Got fascinated in writing them because I think it's really hard to write one under lemons. It's not easy to write and describe what's happening between people who are doing it. That's what I think… and here's the update. Hope you like it!

_**buzzoffsis-1028**_: oh hello! See you here again! I'm glad you loved what's happening right now. Of course, I'm trying to write more and more for my love of La Corda D'Oro. Yeah, dessert should be after the main course. I don't know what the hell I'm writing. (author shooks her head). I really have mental problems here.

_**painkxxcer**_: Here's the most awaited update! Yay! Sorry, I'm having some problems on what to write for the past week. I'm trying to think it over what to write for the upcoming chapters. Can't wait till it popped over my head so that I could start typing it in.

_**AniMangaFrEAK19930**_: Yes, he is getting perverted, all because of Hino. LOL. Among all the guys, I really love their pairings though there are scenes in the anime, for the other guys, that made me almost teary eyed because of their sweetness for Hino. Sigh…

_**reader713**_: Yes, thank you. I've already corrected the spelling. I'm sorry. (author slaps her face)

_**Nekyo**_: Yes, I love it too. If not, I'm not going to write. Thanks for the review! Here's the update for this story! Hope you like it!

_**jv**_: Before anything else, I love your review. It's really looooong. I love looong review. Hugs. And I do agree with you that he's really passionate. There's really something lurking underneath that cold façade of him. Just like what I told _**mikamura**_, he's really a sensational god. Hino, becoming devil? Ah, I was thinking to make them wild to each other. That's what I think. I also think I am somehow making them out of their true personalities as chapters are being added. Gezz… And yes, it'll be hotter. I'm trying to formulate what's going to happen for the upcoming chapters and making sure to hide their secret among the other participants of the concour. I'm still trying to see if I'm going to let Yunoki find their secret or what because if he did…I just wonder what he'll do to Hino. (evil laughs). Yes, after the appetizer should be the main course but I just kinda thought to let their 'games' go much longer than it should be. LOL. I really don't know what to do with my head.

_**renren010883**_: Here, I'm going to throw some ice cubes! LOL. You'll need more of it as I write the other chapters to come. I think this new chapter is hotter than the second one. Well, what do you think?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pictures for Sale**

"Thanks for the meal!" Hino chirped with her hands clasped as the utensils are properly arranged on her plate.

"You sure have eaten a lot," Tsuchiura commented as he placed the spoon and fork back in place. "But I do admit, the food really tastes good."

"Yeah, it tastes really good! Can't wait for dinner!" Hihara exclaimed with the fork and spoon at hand. "I think I'm starting to have heart shapes surrounding me right now!"

"That's really scary, Hihara," Kanazawa commented, holding a glass of water at hand.

"But in any case, I must agree with you that the food is really splendid," Ousaki said with a smile, placing his own fork and spoon properly on his plate.

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed the meal," Tsukimori said coldly, wiping his lips with a napkin.

"As if you've cooked them yourself," Tsuchiura commented, narrowing his eyes towards Tsukimori. "I still have not forgotten what you did to our lunch last time!"

"Last time? What happened to the food last time?" Hino asked, staring at Tsuchiura.

Tsuchiura was about to answer Hino's question when he suddenly felt a strange aura directed at him. His eyes lazily looked around and suddenly flinched from his seat as he saw Tsukimori glaring at him. 'Better watch your mouth or you won't have any other meal throughout this music camp!' is what Tsuchiura thinks what Tsukimori is saying under that very cold glare. Tsuchiura let out a sigh, as he just remembered that they're currently staying in the Tsukimori's holiday villa. "Nothing, Hino. It's just one little accident," he said, closing his eyes. 'Man, this guys sometimes could really get scary…'

"Anyway, Kaho-chan, it seems that you're in a great mood now, huh?" Hihara said with a gentle smile on his face, an arm on the table with his chin at rest. 'She looks so cute…' he thought to himself.

"Huh? Did I have such a bad mood earlier?" Hino asked, holding a cup of water at hand. "I have no idea…"

"Kaho-senpai seems to be more relaxed now…" Fuyuumi commented, smiling sweetly at Hino. "When you came in here, you seem to be disturbed about something but when you came back after a call, you had a different aura."

"Oh that," she said with a weak smile, scratching her head. "I…I just thought that I'd be skinned because of…being late to lunch, I guess…" she said, laughing out weakly. "Don't mind me. It's just some slight 'thing' with me…" Hino started a fake laugh as everyone stared at her. 'God, do you guys have to mention it?'

"So, who called you earlier?" Kanazawa asked, lighting another cigarette. "Must have been a really good call since your mood changed from 'some slight thing' to being chirpy."

"Oh that?" Hino said with a weak smile. "It was Amou-san…" she simply answered. 'Though it was not because of her…' she mentally noted herself. 'If only you guys know…'

"You two sure are getting along well. And I thought that you're really uncomfortable with her since she's been bugging you with interviews and some sort," Tsuchiura commented with a smile, after drinking from his glass of water.

"Well, it's just that there are times that she goes over board which is annoying but generally, she's really nice. Besides, she's also my friend," Hino said with a soft smile while looking at Tsuchiura.

"Goes over board? You mean like following you to wherever you go?" Ousaki asked, with a quizzically look on his face.

"That and also there are times when she even came to the point of selling pictures," Hino said with a huge sweat drop, eyes slightly closed.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Hihara asked as all of the people around the table looked at Hino with interest. "Never heard of your pictures for auction."

"I also knew about that too, senpai," Fuyuumi said weakly, looking at Hino with a nervous smile. "Several of my classmates even bought a picture of you, especially that one when you were sleeping…"

Everyone stared at Fuyuumi. Hino had her shoulders drop.

"Sleeping? A picture of Hino sleeping?" Tsuchiura asked, as if trying to confirm what he just heard.

Hino sighed and said in a low tone, "I told her not to use that picture…"

"How come Amou-san had a picture of you sleeping, Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked, really interested about the topic.

"Well, it was one time when she invited me and Fuyuumi to stay for a night at her place. It was to celebrate the second selection," Hino explained with a weak smile. "I didn't know that a picture of me was taken while I was asleep. I think she also got a picture of Fuyuumi-chan's sleeping form as well…"

"I also got that, senpai," Shimizu lazily said out of the blue as everyone stared at him while he picks something out of his pocket. "It was really cute, you and Fuyuumi-san sleeping," he added, opening his wallet.

"What? You also have a copy of it, Shimizu-kun? I want to see it!" Hihara exclaimed, standing from his seat, approaching Shimizu in the process. Tsuchiura, followed next, wanting to see the picture as well.

Tsukimori had a quick glance at the picture since he's sitting next to Shimizu. And as Hihara and Tsuchiura crowded Shimizu, blocking his view, he quickly shifted his look to the glass infront of him and had silently had a drink. He then noticed Hino staring at her, bewildered. He smiled at her as if saying, 'Pictures, huh?'

"Hino-san, that's a good shot, if I must say…" Yunoki said with a wink. "Having Amou-san as a reporter sure is great."

Hino suddenly shifted from her seat as she smiled weakly at Yunoki. "Ah ha ha ha!" Hino laughed out weakly. 'And that says more than that comment you just said, Yunoki-senpai,' Hino almost said to Yunoki.

'Oh, I'm glad you understand,' Yunoki almost read Hino's mind and smiled at her back.

"Ah, I really agree with Yunoki! You look so cute here, Kaho-chan!" Hihara screamed. "But Amou-san sure has some favoritism. You mean she sold pictures of Kaho-chan to freshmen only?" he asked, his right hand resting at the back of Shimizu's seat. 'Wah! I want one too! I sure need to call Amou-san later to order Kaho-chan's picture!'

"Oh, I didn't know you're also interested in Hino's picture, Hihara?" Kanazawa commented with a teasing smile directed at the trumpet player.

"Ah! That…" Hihara almost stammered, earning a soft blush from him. 'Shit! Kanayan, you stupid jerk! How could you say that infront of everyone, especially infront of Kaho-chan?! Aaah!!' he mentally cursed their music teacher's existence in life.

"So if Hino-san's pictures are being sold to other students, she must've done the same thing with the other pictures," Yunoki commented, fingers on his chin.

"Well, I really don't mind what she does to your pictures since my role is to serve as your guardian for the concour," Kanazawa explained. "Besides, I have your pictures with me because of her," he added, with a playful tone.

"What?" Tsuchiura almost exclaimed. "And what the hell are you using those pictures for, Kanayan?!" he interrogated, eyes wide open. 'I really hate people taking pictures of me!'

"Huh?" Kanazawa raised an eyebrow and answered, "For memory keepsakes…"

"I think I saw those pictures before when you asked for your cat's help in choosing the arrangement of their performance in the concour, right, Kanazawa-sensei?" Ousaki asked with a smile towards the music teacher.

"Huh? And what? You asked for your cat to scratch our faces using the picture?" Hihara asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Something like that," Ousaki commented. Kanazawa faked a cough, tilting his head at the other side, avoiding the questioning eyes of the participants of the concour.

"So, since you three are aware of pictures being sold, did you have pictures of the same, Fuyuumi-san, Hino-san?" Yunoki asked, directed to Fuyuumi and Hino.

"I…I…" Fuyuumi stammered, blushing in deep red. "Is…is…it bad, senpai?" she asked.

"Uh, no, of course not," Yunoki answered sweetly. "How about you, Hino-san?" he asked, smiling at him. 'Did you purchase any pictures of mine, if it's included?'

Hino had a huge sweatdrop on her head and smiled weakly. 'Of course not, Yunoki-senpai. I did not,' she mentally answered him back. "I did not. She just gave me a couple of my shots, that's just it," Hino answered.

"I see," Yunoki said, closing his eyes. 'That's just too bad, really bad, Kahoko,' he said back without uttering a word.

"Ah, alright. So can we just park that topic here? We, _guys_, need to make some grocery for the following days, especially Hihara, needs to come with me," Kanazawa said, staring at the male participants of the concour.

"I'll go. I want to check the souvenir shops here," Shimizu lazily said, glancing at Kanazawa.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if it'll take less than two hours," Yunoki said with a smile. "I could use some air around here."

"I'll go! I'll go! I'll definitely go! You better make me choose what food to order, Kanayan!" Hihara proclaimed, earning a glare from their music teacher.

"Well, we better go since who knows what might happen to the food if it's Hino who'll bring the grocery again," Tsuchiura teasingly said towards Hino.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hino asked with a pout.

"Sensei, I want to go with you also. I want to check some souvenir for my parents," Fuyuumi said happily.

"Sensei, please excuse me. I wouldn't be able to come because of an errand," Tsukimori said coldly.

"Oh, the call from your mother a while ago?" Kanazawa asked. Tsukimori just nod. "Okay, so you'll be staying here then?" he asked.

"No, I'll be going to a family's friend," Tsukimori answered, looking at Kanazawa's direction.

"Oh, I see," Kanazawa said and then looked at Hino's side. "And you, Hino? Are you coming with us?"

"Ah, I think I'll pass. I'm just going to stay here," Hino said with her hands raised, open, over at the side of her face.

"You sure, Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked, with a worried face towards the female violinist. "You'll be left all alone here."

"Yeah, I'll be fine here," Hino said, waving her hand.

"Okay, that'll be fine…" Kanazawa said, putting the cigarette at hand on the ash tray. "So, if you have something to bring along with you, better get it now. We're leaving. I'll leave the rest to you then, Hino," he said, patting the Hino's head.

"No problem," Hino said with a soft smile.

As everyone started to leave, Hihara walked by Hino's side. "Are you really sure you want to stay, Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked, looking at Hino.

"Don't worry, Hihara-senpai," Hino said with a sweet smile. "I'll be fine. Besides, I should take this opportunity to practice more."

"That's great to hear, Hino," Tsukimori interjected, walking behind the two. The two stopped, staring at Tsukimori who stopped just infront of the two.

"Tsukimori, I think Hino is doing her best for the concour," Tsuchiura defended as he walked towards the three. "You don't need to remind her over and over again."

"Well, all that is well. I know she's doing her best for the concour but I think Hino's form could still improve," he said with a dead glare towards Tsuchiura. He then looked at Hino and said, "While waiting for us to come back, I suggest for you to use the studio room. The room is also soundproof so you won't have to worry. Part of the room is covered with a large mirror for you to check if you're holding the violin properly. If you could improve your form, you would also lessen the stress you're inflicting to your muscles in the shoulders."

"Ah, I'll do that, Tsukimori-kun," Hino said with a smile. "Thank you for that."

"It's nothing. I just want to maintain the level of competition," Tsukimori said as he started to walk, passing the three.

"That guy never changed, does he?" Hihara asked, staring at Tsukimori.

"Well, he's not going to be Tsukimori if he's not like that," Tsuchiura said, also looking at the same direction.

"So you guys won't have anything else you've forgotten?" Yunoki asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Ah, Yunoki, I don't have anything to bring," Hihara answered, looking at his classmate, standing behind Tsuchiura, Hino and Hihara.

"You have anything you'd like to buy, Hino?" Tsuchiura asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hmmm…" Hino paused, looking at the ground. "I just want some strawberry ice cream, I guess," Hino said happily, pointing her forefinger up in the air as she looked at Tsuchiura. "Oh, wait, I don't have money here with me. I'll run quickly and give you some money…"

Yunoki gently grabbed Hino's shoulder and said, "Don't mind it, Hino-san. I'll take care of it. I'll buy it for you."

"Ah, you don't need to, Yunoki-senpai," Hino said with a sweat drop. "I don't want to bother you with things like that."

"Oh? We've known each other for quite some time besides it's no big deal. Let's put it as a payment for the favor of acting as my fiancée last time," Yunoki explained, flipping his hair back.

'That's really scary,' Hino commented but did not blurt it out.

"Is there anything else you'd like, Kaho-chan? It's not fair that Yunoki is the one buying it for you!" Hihara said with a frown on his face, hands open at both sides.

"And I was the one who asked her first…" Tsuchiura said in a low tone, closing his eyes in disappointment.

"Hmmm…I didn't expect you guys to be jealous over something as small as this," Yunoki said with a teasing smile.

"Well, don't mind it, guys," Hino interjected. "Anything sweet would be fine," Hino said. "Oh, I'd like that one you gave me last time, Hihara-senpai."

"Okay. I'll buy one for you again," Hihara said with glee.

"Oy, what are you guys standing over there? We're leaving!" Kanazawa called out loudly, standing at the edge of the corridor.

"Coming!" Hihara exclaimed back. "Ja! We'll be back soon, Kaho-chan!" he said as he dashed towards Kanazawa. Yunoki gave Hino one last smile and followed Hihara, elegantly walking towards his direction.

"Don't forget to put your phone on and make sure it's not in silent mode. We're going to give you a call to check on you later, alright?" Tsuchiura said with a gentle smile on his face, patting her head.

"Roger!" Hino said, gently pounding a close fist on her open fist. Tsuchiura shook his head gently and smiled at her as he started walking towards Kanazawa.

"Kaho-senpai, I'll buy you some souvenirs back," Shimizu said with a small smile on his face, approaching her.

"Ah, thank you, Shimizu-kun," Hino said happily. Shimizu nodded his head and had an earphone placed on his ear and started his way towards Kanazawa.

"And I'll buy some biscuits for us too, Kaho-senpai," Fuyuumi said with a nervous smile, walking behind Shimizu.

"That would be wonderful, Fuyuumi-chan," Hino said, giving her a gentle hug. "Be careful, alright?" Fuyuumi nodded her head and run by Shimizu's side and walked with him side by side.

"Bye, Kaho-chan!" Hihara called out at the end of the corridor, waving his hand up in the air.

"Be careful!" Hino answered back with a smile on her face.

"I think I need to take a shower first before anything else," Hino said in wonder, pointing a finger to her cheek. She let out a smile and started walking in a different direction, towards her room. "It's good that we have our own bathroom here in this villa," she said with a smile. "Alright, after that, got to practice seriously this time!" she announced with no one to hear her in the corridor as she walked back towards her room.

* * *

Tsukimori emerged from his bathroom, with a towel on his head. His room consisted of two rooms: one that serves as a living room and as you walked further, it'll lead you straight to his bedroom. He gently dried his hair off with his eyes closed. After doing so, he carelessly slump the wet towel on a chair and went to dress with a black shirt with collar and a pair of dark gray slacks.

He was combing his hair when he heard soft knocks on his bedroom door. He stared at the door when he heard a familiar voice. "Ren-boochama," the voice called out.

Tsukimori shifted his sight, withdrawing his eyes from the door. He continued to comb his hair and asked, "What is it?"

The door gently opened and the same old man, whom he was talking to earlier, slowly entered the bedroom. "You're leaving the villa right now?" the old man asked as Tsukimori gently straightened his shirt.

"Yes, take care of the rest while I'm gone, Ran-ojii," he said, picking his cellphone from a small table nearby and putting it inside his pocket. "Have the driver bring me to the Sakamoto's."

"Ren-boochama, if I may be so impolite this time, I'd like to take the errand for you. There's really no need for you to go," the old man said. "Besides, I was also sent for an errand by your grandfather to get some things for the villa."

"There's no need to," Tsukimori said coldly, eyes shut as he walked out of the bedroom. He paused as he was about to leave his room, turned his head towards Ran-ojii and said, "I'll be back after an hour…"

"It's not a usual event that you're having some 'casual talk' with another student, especially with a girl of your age. Please, let me do this errand for you," the old man insisted with a smile on his face.

Tsukimori stared at Ran-ojii and had a confused look. "Are you stalking me?" he asked.

"Boochama, I had been in care of you ever since you were an infant. Well then, please excuse me," Ran said, bowing politely as he left Tsukimori's room, leaving him with words of, "I hope you have a wonderful time, boochama."

Tsukimori stared at the door. "That old man…what does he mean by that?" Tsukimori stared at the room, seeing nothing to do at the moment. "Well, what to do…" he asked, looking at the carpeted floor. A smile suddenly crossed his handsome face as he remembered something. "Well, I do hope you're using the studio, Hino," he said in wonder as he walked back inside his bedroom. "She must be in there already practicing," he said, stopping as he held the violin case at hand. "I'm going to let time pass by practicing first then I'm going to have a 'wonderful time' with you, Kahoko," he said as he picked up the violin case and proceeded to one of the practice rooms at the same floor where the studio is located.

* * *

"This is really boring," Hihara said with a frown, looking outside the window of the van they're currently in.

"Boring?" Kanazawa asked, looking at the back. He saw Hihara looking outside dreamily. "Would it be because Hino's not here with us?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kanayan?!" Hihara screamed, a deep blush covering his face.

"Hihara, there's no need for you to scream out too loud. We're in a van for goodness sake," Yunoki said, slightly twitching as he's sitting beside the green haired trumpet player.

"Ah, sorry…" Hihara said, slumping on his seat with an embarrass look on his face. Kanazawa smiled at the trumpet player as he shifted from his seat, facing straight forward. Yunoki, unnoticed by everyone inside the van, gave a small frown directed to the trumpet player.

Tsuchiura remained silent on his seat, facing the other window. 'Well, there's really something wrong but what could it be?' he asked as he stared at the luscious green scene and not really bothering about it.

* * *

Hino is silently practicing inside the studio with her violin at her shoulders. She's still not sure on what piece she's going to perform for the first selection. Again, Kanazawa had insisted that he's not going to announce the theme until the end of the music camp. So, she was left to practice different songs at most. Besides, she needs to polish her skills before anything else. Hino dropped the violin off her shoulder and checked her cellphone on the table. It has been past an hour since the other participants of the concour has left. She sighed as she put the violin and the bow back to its case for the meantime, on a rectangular table near the door.

She stared at the studio once again. She can't believe that Tsukimori's have a room like this inside their villa. The room is quite wide with a small rectangular glass window at the corner of the room. It was not much but it let enough light to penetrate throughout the room. A small cushion is placed by the window's edge where one could simply slump comfortably, enjoying the view outside. The wall is painted with a simple shade of white as several thick royal blue curtains adore the four corners of the wall and a sky blue curtain adores the rest of the walls giving the room a feeling of almost floating in the midst of the clear blue sky. A part of the room is covered with mirror extending all throughout the wall and a huge sofa bed is placed at the other end, facing the mirror. It has a midnight blue colored square pillow gently placed by the edge.

'Great, this setup reminds of something,' she said with a sigh. 'Some place I've been a while ago…'

_VRRRR!!_

Hino turned around and stared at the small round table beside the window. She saw her phone, vibrating on the table. She picked up the phone and checked who's calling her. It's from Tsuchiura. "Tsuchiura-kun?" she said as she answered the phone.

"_Ah, Hino, are you doing fine?"_ Tsuchiura asked on the other line.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine," she said as she walked towards the sofa. "How about you guys? Are you almost done?" she asked.

"_We just arrived here in the grocery and to the looks of it, it seems it'll take quite a long time since Hihara-senpai is drastically running around, looking for some sweets…"_ he answered back on the other line. _"But I think Yunoki-senpai had already taken control of the situation. We'll be going back after a couple of minutes…"_

"Well, that's Hihara-senpai," she said, almost giggling.

"_Well, just checking. Don't worry, I'll bring you something good back home,"_ he said assuringly.

"Thanks," Hino said happily, playing with her legs up and down as she is seated on the sofa.

"_Hino, I just like to…did something happened between you and Tsukimori?"_ he asked with a nervous tone.

"Huh?" she startled, unconsciously stopping her legs from moving. "What do you mean?"

"_Well, it's…it's just that there's something different with the two of you,"_ he said back.

"Oh? It's really nothing. Nothing to worry about, Tsuchiura-kun," she said with a weak smile.

"_Ah, okay,"_ he said but disappointment can be heard on his tone. _"If that's what you say. Well, if that guy is bothering you or something, don't hesitate to tell me, alright?"_

"Yes, I'll remember that," she said. "Thanks for checking on me. Don't forget my request," she added.

"_Ah, of course not. Later,"_ he said as the call ended.

Hino stared at her phone as the call ended. It seems Tsuchiura is already having suspicions between her and Tsukimori. Right now, she just can't tell anyone what's happening. Besides, she's not even sure what exactly is going on between her and Tsukimori. What more if they happen to know that she and Tsukimori are sharing wanton desires with each other?

Hino sighed and stood from the sofa and walked towards the round table nearby. She gently placed the phone on it and proceeded to pick up the violin, returning to her practice.

_VRRRR!!_

"What now?" Hino asked as annoyance crossed her face as she let the violin off her hand and urgently picked up the phone, not minding to check who's calling her. "Is there something you forgot, Tsuchiura-kun?" she asked.

"_Is there some business you have with Tsuchiura?"_ the voice answered her back.

Hino startled upon hearing the caller's voice. "Tsu—Tsukimori-kun?" she asked, holding the phone with both hands.

"_Well?"_ he asked once again, not even minding Hino's confused tone.

"It's nothing," she said with a frown on her face. "I just thought he forgot something."

He let out a soft grunt, followed by a sigh._ "Well, are you currently using the studio right now, Hino?"_ he asked.

"I am," she said. "I didn't know you have a room like this in your villa, Tsukimori-kun," she said, starting to relax in their conversation.

"_My grandmother insisted to have a room like this built since she loves painting. She used to use this room for painting portraits or some sort,"_ he explained back.

"I see," she said with a smile. "Your family must be really inclined with arts and music, Tsukimori-kun."

"_Ah…"_ he said in return.

"So you're done with your errand?" she asked, her feet starting to twitch as she does not know where their conversation would lead to.

"_And you? What happened to your practice?" _he asked back, not answering her question.

"Oh that? I think I'm doing…fine, I guess," she said with a weak smile. Tsukimori chuckled which made Hino, on the other line, raised a brow. 'Did he just chuckled? Is there really some bad spirits lurking in this area or something?' she asked to no one. "Tsukimori-kun? Are you alright?"

He slowly stopped from laughing and asked, _"Say, have you already thought how you're going to get back to me?"_

"Huh?" she asked. For a moment, she has forgotten what's happening between her and Tsukimori.

"_Don't tell me you have not given that a thought yet?"_ he asked teasingly. _"And I was looking forward to it…Kahoko…"_ he said, making Hino on the other line blushed upon his soft mention of her name.

"I…" she felt she was lost in words. How can Tsukimori Ren suddenly came up with such blunt words at a time like this? "Tsukimori-kun, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, almost mad but a blush is still on her face.

"_I'm not lying…"_ he started on the other line. _"I am really looking forward to it, Kahoko,"_ he said in a relaxed tone. _"At this time, I just can't stop thinking about your soft red lips, your sensitive skin under my touch…it's almost driving me crazy, Kahoko. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"_ he asked.

Hino felt her knees weakened by Tsukimori's words. She slowly went back to the soft sofa, trying to get some support. "I've not given it a thought," she started, in a weak tone. "I tried to practice but my head's getting dizzy, thinking about the things that you did to me and what else you can do to me…" she said in a faint voice.

"_I really want to kiss your lips right now, Kahoko,"_ he said in a sultry tone. _"I want to taste those sweet lips once again."_

"And I don't care if you ravaged me roughly…just your lips…" she responded. "On my lips, on my neck, on my breast…" she stopped, almost panting as she closes her eyes, imagining Tsukimori kissing her body slowly.

"_Yes, those soft mounds, so sensitive to touch…"_ he said. _"I badly want to run my tongue around them and suck them…"_

Hino's hands slowly slid her left hand under clothes, under her bra, while still holding her cellphone with her right hand. "Mmmmm…Tsuki…mori… I can almost feel your tongue playing with my nipples," she lustfully said as she started to squeeze a nipple at hand.

"_Kahoko…"_ he called out in the other line, his breath heavy.

"Aaah…you made me feel so good, Tsukimori…kun," she said, continuing to twitch her nipples at hand.

"_Are you getting wet already for me, Kahoko?"_ he asked. _"I can almost feel your wet pussy calling for me…"_

Hino panted as her free hand started to move downwards. She started to hike her skirt up; her fingers grazing her panties. Her eyes closed and her breathing hard. "Mmmmm….yes…"

"_You like it?"_ he asked with a smile. _"I'm not done yet, Kahoko. I want you to arch by my hand and moan my name."_

She felt her core getting wet just by hearing his soft voice on the other line. She had her left foot rest at the edge of the sofa; the other leg stretched on the floor. She slid two fingers inside her wet cunt, pushing the fabric aside. Her fingers started going in and out of her core as she imagines him doing the same thing for her right at that moment.

"_Your pussy is really wet. I can almost feel my finger going in and out of your cunt, your very wet cunt,"_ he said lustfully earning another moan from Hino. _"Take that annoying thing off your cunt, Kahoko,"_ Tsukimori ordered.

Hino instinctively followed as she roughly took off her undies from her body and tossed it carelessly at one side. "Oooohhh…" she moaned as she felt the cold air touching her core, sending shivers throughout her body.

"_I can almost see your glistening core, Kahoko. You look so tempting to my eyes,"_ Tsukimori said on the other line. _"Spread it more, spread it infront of the mirror and open your eyes,"_ he ordered once again.

Hino offered no resistance as she spread her legs wide open. She opened her eyes and something come over to her. "This looks…" She stared at her reflection in the mirror with her hazy eyes and a deep blush creep over her cheeks, feeling shameless and exposed at how she looks at the moment. Her hair almost disheveled, her blouse is roughly pulled, showing off her two mounds and her core wet with so much desire. She looks shameless but felt aroused seeing herself almost naked.

"_I'll make love to you right now, Kahoko, infront of the mirror,"_ he said on the other line. _"My cock is twitching hard. It's getting unbearable already…"_

She closed her eyes as shes imagines Tsukimori slowly taking off all his clothes, revealing his erected member. "I want you, Tsukimori," she said under heavy breathing.

"_My cock is begging to fuck the hell out of you right now,"_ he said with a shallow breath. _"Oooohhh…you're so damn tight…"_ he groaned.

Hino inserting two fingers inside her swollen folds again while her thumb massages roughly her clit. "Oooohhh….that feels so good…" she moaned. Glistening marks of sticky fluid started to groove between her legs as she continued fingering herself. "Oooohhh…fuck me hard, Tsukimori…oooohhh…" Her fingers pushed further inside her core, caressing the inside of her folds more. Hino let out a soft cry, her head tilting back, knees starting to shake.

"_Yes…that's right. Moan for me. Moan for me while I fuck the hell out of you,"_ he said lustfully.

Her fingers roughly goes in and out of her cunt, her hoarse voice filled the entire studio. "Ooohhh…ooohhhhh….aaahhh!!"

"_I'm coming, Kahoko. Aaaahh!!"_ he screamed on the other line.

"Tsukimori!" she screamed throughout the studio as she saw white flashes over her eyes.

Hino slumped her back to the sofa, overjoyed to what just happened. The phone is still on and she could hear hoarse breathing on the other line. "That was…something…" she said, still panting.

"_Yeah,"_ he answered back.

"Come back home safe, alright?" she said with a smile.

"_Ah…ja…"_ he said, cutting the call off.

Hino fell lumped on the sofa, eyes closed. Her breath uneven. "That was really something…" she said in a low tone. "I think I'll get another shower after," she said as she rose from the sofa and started fixing herself.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Three loud knocks was heard on the door and she suddenly yelped, fixing herself as fast as she can. 'What the hell?' She run towards the door and checked her reflection one time and then slowly opened the door.

"Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked, with a concern look on his face, holding a bag of sweets and snacks in his arms.

"Ah, Hihara-senpai, you startled me," she said with a weak laugh. 'Good thing I locked the door earlier…'

"I was knocking for quite a long time but the door was locked and I don't know what's happening inside. Are you alright?" he asked, staring straight at her flushed face.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I must have been so indulged with practicing," she said, scratching her head.

"Well, I brought you some sweets and snacks. Let's eat this alright?" he said with a warm smile. He peeked inside and saw the sofa bed. "We could eat here just fine…"

She suddenly had her eyes wide open. She stared at the room for a moment. The window are shut tight and the air inside filled with the smell of her cum. "Ah, no! Let's not do that!" she yelped, pushing Hihara's head out. She immediately went out of the room and closed it right away.

"Why?" he asked, giving her a curious look.

"Well, you know… Tsukimori-kun might get mad if we eat inside," she said with a nervous smile.

"Ah, Hino, there you are," a voice called out. It was Tsuchiura, holding a box of cake at hand. Yunoki, holding a plastic of ice cream at the other hand, is walking side by side with Tsuchiura. "Brought you some cake. It looks quite delicious."

"Ah, thanks!" Hino chirped, looking at the two.

"Ah, Hino-san, I bought you the ice cream that you've requested earlier. Time for you to have a break," Yunoki said with a sweet smile on his face. "By the way, Hihara, you should not leave us and dash in the house like that. Kanazawa-sensei almost got mad at you for leaving us to bring the groceries inside," he reprimanded, staring at the trumpet player.

"Ah, sorry, Yunoki," Hihara said, scratching his head.

_CLICK! _

A door suddenly opened from a practice room, not so far from the studio. Everyone stared at the door and to their surprise, Tsukimori silently went out. As he closed the door, he stared at the group gathering with a bored look. "What?"

"Tsukimori-kun?!" Hino almost yelled, gasping at seeing Tsukimori who started to approach the group.

"Tsukimori, you came back ahead of us?" Hihara asked, with a raised brow.

"Or is it that you did not left the house, Tsukimori-kun?" Yunoki asked with a knowing smile.

Tsuchiura just glared at the male violinist. Hino's eyes shot wide open, her mouth slightly opened.

"Ran-ojii said he's going to take care of the errand so there's no need for me to leave," Tsukimori said coldly.

"And what have you been doing all these time?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Practicing," Tsukimori simply answered.

"You could've told us. We got worried over Hino since she's all alone in the house," Tsuchiura reprimanded.

"That's why I was practicing nearby. Besides, I had my phone with me just in case she needs something. I could also give her a call anytime to check on her as well," Tsukimori said, looking at Hino. Hino blushed and suddenly remembered what just happened a few moments ago.

"Oh, is that so?" Yunoki said. "Alright, let's just all go and have a break."

"There's a tea room at the end of the corridor," Tsukimori said coldly, shifting his eyes at Yunoki.

"Oh, that's great. Come on, Kaho-chan, let's eat," Hihara said, looking at Hino.

"Ah, okay. Just give me a minute to fix my stuff and I'll be there. You guys go ahead," Hino said, walking back towards the studio.

"Okay," Hihara said in a low tone.

Tsukimori started to walk towards the studio and held the door knob at hand. He peeked inside and called her. "Hino."

"Yes?" Hino shot back, looking at Tsukimori's cold stare.

"Just go straight this corridor and then you'll see an oak door, that's the tea room," he said.

"Got that," Hino acknowledged with a smile. Tsukimori licked his lips and smiled at her, sending another set of shivers down her spine. He slowly closed the door and started to walk towards the tea room. The three followed him behind as Tsuchiura started interrogating him. "So, how come you did not tell us anything?"

"There's no point. I don't have the time. I'm busy practicing," Tsukimori said coldly, not looking at Tsuchiura.

"That's not the point," Tsuchiura said, under gritted teeth. 'This guy is really going inside my nerves!'

"There's nothing for you to worry even if she's alone here. This is our place, remember?" Tsukimori reminded him, shotting him a glare as he looked at Tsuchiura over his shoulder.

"Okay, let's leave all that. The ice cream will melt very soon," Yunoki said with a smile towards the two as Hihara stared at their lower classmen with a confused look.

* * *

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Tsukimori paused from practicing upon hearing loud knocks by the door. The break is already over and each of them started practicing in different places. He's currently inside his father's study room, trying to be serious in his practice once again. He let out a sigh, quite irritated with the intrusion. He put the violin off his shoulder and saw Ran-ojii standing by the door. He slowly put the violin in its case and walked towards the door.

"Ren-boochama, I've just came back," Ran-ojii said with a smile on his face.

"Ah," he acknowledged as he was handed a couple of papers at hand. He slowly examined the papers at hand.

"Those would be the papers that your mother is requesting for you to get," Ran-ojii explained. "And I also brought you a package intended for you," he said, holding a brown envelope at hand.

"Package?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face as he received the envelope. Ran-ojii smiled at him as he opened the envelope. His eyes shot open and his mouth opened with the surprise. There he saw a couple of Hino's pictures, not just pictures, but her pictures while she's staying inside the studio a while ago.

"Would you need some tea perhaps?" Ran-ojii asked as he laughed inwardly at Tsukimori's reaction.

"When did you…?" Tsukimori asked, his brows knitted as he stared at the old man.

"As you wish. I'll bring your tea right away," Ran-ojii said, not minding Tsukimori's questions about the pictures. "Well then, please excuse me…" he said as he left the room.

He stared at the door, dumbfounded at the pictures at hand. There he saw a couple of Hino's shot with her spread wide open as she played with her body. "Damn, she looks so hot here…" he commented, his breath going heavy, as he stared at the pictures at hand again. "Looks like this foreplay is going really out of hand…" he said as he felt a throbbing ache inside his pants. A wicked smile crossed his handsome features, slowly looking at her pictures one by one.

"Boochama, I already brought your tea here," Ran-ojii said, entering the room once again with a tray of tea at hand.

"Leave it there," he said as he walked towards the table and picked a ballpen at hand. "Don't go yet. I have something for you to do," he said as the old man stared at him with a confused look.

He started scribbling some words at the back of a picture and put it inside a small white envelope. "Here, take this to Hino-san," he said, handing the old man the envelope. "Sorry for troubling you, Ran-ojii…"

Ran-ojii stared at Tsukimori for a while, watching him putting the pictures back in the envelope. He then smiled at him and said, "You've really grown up your days, boochama."

Tsukimori grunted as he went back to his violin case, the brown envelope still at hand. "You may go now," he said. Ran-ojii left the room as Tsukimori started fixing his things properly. A smile crept on his face. "Kahoko…you're really driving me crazy," he said, looking at his violin.

* * *

Hino is silently walking in the corridor back to her room. She let out a sigh as she paused from walking. She had enough of a day. What she badly needs right now is some refreshing bubble bath and some good nap. 'I can't believe Tsukimori-kun was just across the corridor that time! Why didn't he tell me? Mou!'

"Hino-sama?" a voice called at her back.

She flinched for a moment, surprised that there was someone else in the corridor. She looked back and saw the caretaker of the house, smiling at her back. "Ran-ojii, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there…" she said with a weak smile. 'Good thing I did not let my thoughts out at that moment!' she noted herself.

"Ren-boochama asked me to bring this to you," he said politely, handing her the white envelope. "Well then, please excuse me…" he said as he walked towards the opposite direction.

Hino stood there, confused about the white envelope handed to her. "What…?" She put the violin case at hand down and opened the envelope. And as she took the content, her eyes shot wide open – there she saw a picture of her, holding her cellphone with both hands. She flipped the picture at the back and saw a letter on it: _"I don't need your pictures for sale. I got more than this one. I'll definitely make sure to make you scream infront of a mirror, Kahoko…"_

Hino blushed, covering her mouth with a hand. 'That…is…a…studio…' she thought, pausing with each word. 'So that means…he…' At that moment, she thought his chuckles echoed throughout the corridor, remembering what it's like when they were talking over the phone earlier.

* * *

**Author's End Notes**: I don't have any idea if Amou really stalks the participants of the concour, just a make up idea, that's all and I just thought it'll be good if she's selling their pictures. And I really don't know if Tsukimori's grandmother really does paint or whatever. I just made that up. Hehehe! About Ran-ojii, don't know if it's the correct spelling. Really sorry. I just made that character as some supporting minor character, well for Tsukimori's sake. And for this time, I still have my dotted eyes, wondering what's the sound of a phone vibrating on a table, especially a wooden table.

Well, that's it for now! Please mark your review. If you have any ideas or some other fantasies that you'd like to see in the story, please do tell. I might have it included in the next chappies!

Have a great day!


	4. Mistaken Lover

**You Don't Know What You Do To Me…**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Summary:** Hino Kahoko was tired from practicing for an interschool competition. What happens when Ren Tsukimori suddenly appears during her slumber? Rated M for mature readers and for mushy lines and for the mess up brain of the author.

**Disclaimer:** La Corda D'oro is not mine but wishes that Ren Tsukimori is mine. sigh I know it's supposed to be Len for English translation but do forgive the author who loves the sound of 'Ren'…

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for taking too long to update. It's just that I'm reading some other mangas and it's getting harder focusing one's thoughts. Maybe it's because there's other mangas going inside my head. This is really bad. But I know I need to update the fic and I'm getting a little jealous over the other fics being updated so here…

So far, I'm trying to create the conflict for this chapters and for the upcoming chapters. I just thought that with the conflict, there would be more spice with their relationship. I guess… I don't know. If you have any thoughts, don't hesitate to share it and send me reviews!

**Special Thanks To:**

_**EmDeE**_: I'd like to know too. I really want to know what's going inside my psychotic head. I wish someone would tell me. But I'm glad you liked it. And yeah, don't worry, I'm still continuing the fic. Just having some hard time, thinking and typing.

_**UchihaHarunoclan**_: Yes, it is steamy. I'm planning to make it steamier and dramatic. I hope I could. (sigh) I'm crying…

_**aniprincess13**_: Yeah, I love Tsukimori-sama as well. I love him so much. I love that bath idea. I'll consider that in the future chapters and I'll dedicate that chapter for you since you gave me that idea. Thanks! So, there. Yes, it'll be an impending chapter. How soon? Don't ask. I'm bad in that. And if you love the e-mail convo, ah, hehehe, love it too. They're so…discreet about it. I'm starting to tremble what you'll think about this new chapter.

_**Meya-Slytherin**_: Yes, it's hot and this is the update! Thanks if you're going to wait!

_**merylin**_: No, the idea was that…ah, read on… I do apologize for the confusion. (bows head in apology) Yeah, don't this would be another idea for the bathroom thing. Don't worry, I'll make a chapter like that. Thanks for reading the story!

_**kyoskitten14**_: Ah, yeah! I'm planning to make their scenes hotter. Sorry to keep you waiting!

_**Kisu**_: Here! Here! Here! Here's the update! sigh Sorry for the long wait…

_**jv**_: Yes, I'm happy to review another of your review! It's my first time writing a story like this. Hahaha! Full of ideas, hmmm… I'm having problems actually. I'm getting short of ideas. First, I'm planning to make the story a little dramatic but there's more of their little sexcapades (is that right?) in the future chapters to come. He's trying to control himself not to look at the pictures that time since Ran-ojii's there. But no fret, this chapter will still include the pictures. Yes, there's no Ran-ojii in the anime. He's an OC. I just thought of putting him here since I guess, Tsukimori needs a little help. Knowing Tsukimori, he needs a little help.

_**buzzoffsis-1028**_: Yes! Yes! Yes! Update1 Here's the update! Sorry!! Well, I hope I could write the future chappies soon. But wherever this is going is going to be a hell of a story. Hidden camera! Well, I've tried to include a further explanation of that here since it seems people are getting confused of the pictures. I'm getting confused as well! Oh well…

_**AniMangaFrEAK19930**_: Hmmm… yeah, he does. Hahaha. Let me think this over and I hope I could get him back on track. Sorry…

_**flamehaze**_: Uh…. ..' … Thanks. I'm glad for that. And here's the update!

_**jill**_: Yeah, I'm now having problems of them being OOC. Anyway, I'm still glad that they're still interesting to readers. I'm trying to create their moments with different scenes and I'm having some minor shortage of things to do for them. Typo and grammatical errors are really my problems but I'm going to check it as much as I could. Waaahhh! I do love Tsukimori as well! Huurah for the lovers of Tsukimori!

_**renren010883**_: Don't. Don't hate him because I made him act like that. I'm getting a little guilty for you not liking him anymore. Sad… Sorry, let me try re-creating his personality here. Hahaha. I love the song. It's already summer and it's hotter because of the fic. Thanks. Thanks.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mistaken Lover**

_Tweet! Tweet! _

Morning had arrived. It's already the second day for the music camp. Tsukimori is silently sitting on the floor with his back resting on a wall. His head bent down while his right arm is resting on his right leg. He had spent the rest of the night inside one of the music room. But contrary to what is expected of him, he had not spent the night practicing. His violin is neatly tucked inside its case nearby while Hino's pictures are randomly scattered around the floor. Tsukimori Ren, the so-called stoic prince of this batch of the concour, had a hard time sleeping.

"Damn it," he said under heavy breaths. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the faint sunlight making its way across the music room. He closed his eyes once again and tried to control his breathing. "This is really going out of hand…" he said in a low tone. He opened his eyes and examined his surrounding. One by one, he stared at Hino's pictures that were scattered on the floor.

He picked up a picture at hand and stared at it. It was Hino's shot wherein her eyes are closed and her fingers deliberately playing with her cunt. "You're such a hot bitch, Kahoko," he said as he licked his lips and felt his cock twitching with arousal. He knew that after what he did from the very first day, the rest of the music camp would really be very hard. He wanted to practice as much as he could but he knew it would almost be impossible with his erotic thoughts for the female violinist.

This might be the end of him…or it may be just an exaggeration. He knew he could not dare to fail. He has to give it all for the competition but…

"Damn it!" he cursed as he slammed the picture on the floor. He breathed deeply and had his palms placed on his face. "I really want to have her!" As his breathing started to become normal, he stood and walked towards where his violin was abandoned. He stared at it for a brief moment, not knowing how to start and what piece he has to play. He picked it up, together with the bow, and positioned to play a piece. As the bow was about to meet the strings, an image of Hino came to his mind. Her hair disheveled, her breathing hard and she's screaming wildly his name. He gritted his teeth and placed the violin back in its case.

He wanted to push the thoughts away and concentrate with his practice but his mind refused to think of anything else but the sweet arousal of having to take Hino under his control. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He walked towards the pieces of musical scores nearby and stared at them and all he saw was notes and then it suddenly became a blank page. He's supposed to be practicing at this very hour!

Whenever he closed his eyes, he could only feel her warm sensitive skin. He could hear her heavy breathing, her erotic moans sending shivers to his very spine. And he thought he could not let anything penetrate his stoic face. Well, that is before he finally met Hino Kahoko, the strange Gen Ed participant of the concour. He had always wondered why on earth he was mystified by her. He was always intrigued by how emotional she plays the violin, yet she admitted that she's just a beginner. At first, he was worried why he was having thoughts of her. But now…

His mind is plagued by her – her sweet smile, her gentle words, her thin fingers, her soft lips. Everything about her is driving him crazy. He knew he needs her more than anything else. At first, he finds it ridiculous. He never cared about any other girls before. Many of them had confessed their admiration to him but had not given them a glance. Maybe, he did but not would care of their face but what's lying between their legs. He did take some girls but really does not give any 

thoughts about the rest. Maybe, it was for carnal curiosity but that's just it. No one of the annoying girls who pesters him from time to time had this effect on him, none other than but the girl Hino Kahoko.

And he knew he'd never want anyone as much as her…

He walked towards a chair and slump his back on it. He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling for a long time. He then remembered what she did on the corridor yesterday. It was exciting and something he knew that they should not be doing. She had given his cock so much pleasure that time. He gritted his teeth as he unzipped his pants and pulled his aroused cock. He slowly pumped his hand on his cock, groaning in between. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Hino who's kneeling between his legs, pleasuring him rather than his very own hands. "Kahoko…" he moaned. In his mind played the scene to which he was talking with her over the phone. Her photos played silently inside her mind, imagining her moaning for him and for him alone.

He quickened his pace as drops of sweat formed over his head. "KAHOKO!" he screamed as he shot his seed on the tiles of the music room. His breathing hard, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at his cum spilled infront of him. He can feel it…he's still aroused.

He could only imagine that he's too aroused for the whole night. He did plan to practice early that night but his hands could only wonder of her pictures that were given to him by Ran-ojii. He had been staring at her pictures all night. He had been fantasizing having sex with her all night long. He had never had this kind of arousal before. "Damn it! I should have gone over to her room last night…"

He let out a sigh and saw the pictures scattered on the floor once again. "I'll make you mine, Kahoko. Today and for the days to come…" he said in clenched teeth as he fixed his self and proceeded to the pictures scattered on the floor.

* * *

Hino slowly opened her eyes. It's already morning but she does not feel like getting up and start practicing. She put her right arm over her eyes feeling a little irritated with the soft sunrays coming through the windows inside her room. She had a hard time sleeping for the rest of the night. All that she could think of was Tsukimori…

"I wonder what else he's going to do to me…" she said as she stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and imagined what had happened between her and Tsukimori from the first day. It was wrong but it was really tempting. She knew he never meant to tempt her but her body willingly had succumbed to the carnal calling, his calling for her. Her body is calling out with so much lust over the male violinist.

She had always tried to avoid the topic of sex ever since she entered Seiso. Of course, she had past experiences but she wanted to try to forget it and come as clean to have that romantic story with the ideal guy or a prospective boyfriend. She does not like the idea of being with a man for the sake of sexual pleasure only. She wants more…

But ever since she knew Tsukimori, she knew she was intrigued by him from the very first day. He always comes with this stoic face and rude but polite personality. It was ironic, she knew, but that very idea is what's really intriguing of him. Unknowing to the others, she can't help but to fantasize what he could do to her with his skillful hands. She had been fantasizing for so long what he could with the hands he used in playing to the violin. She wonders what kind of musical piece he's going to make her sing with those hands. No matter how sinful or how immoral it is, she could only stare at him inside the practice room in Seiso and imagine she's having a wild hot sex with him inside.

She instantly stood and shred her clothes off her body. She casually traced her hands up and down her body. She roughly lied on the bed with her back and started flicking and massaging her nipples gently. She could only imagine Tsukimori's tongue running and playing with her nipples with so much passion.

Her fingers traced down to her dripping cunt and started inserting a finger into it. His cold hand over her want cunt feels so good during that time. He knew well how to pleasure her so much. While she's fingering herself with her third finger, her thumb started massaging her clit while her free hand continues to massage her breast. "Ooooohhh…" she moaned. She started inserting another finger and roughly thrust it in and out of her wet cunt. "Oooohhhh… that feels so good…" she said as she bucked her hips, meeting her each thrusts of her fingers. She can feel her muscles contracting, feeling her body being raked by her first orgasm of the day.

She laid on the bed, panting for a few minutes. 'If only you could come here in my room and fuck the hell out of me, Tsukimori-kun…' she said in her thoughts.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Who is it?" she asked in an irritated tone as she tried to control her breathing. 'I'm still not satisfied…'

"Hino?" the voice called out. It was Tsuchiura. "Breakfast will be served soon…" he called out of the room.

"Yeah, just give me a moment," she said, her eyes still closed, not wanting to move from her bed.

There was silence after. 'He must have gone ahead,' she thought. "I still don't want to get up…" she said in a low tone.

"And why was that?" a voice asked back. She opened her eyes and saw Tsuchiura by the door. His face blanked but his eyes are looking at her intently.

"Wha—what are you doing here?" she asked as she quickly got up and tried to cover her naked body with the blanket. Tsuchiura closed the door as he came in and locked it. He was staring at Hino whose face shows confusion and surprise. She opened her mouth and started interrogating him once again. "Why did you just…" Tsuchiura did not said anything but continued to walk towards her. "Don't come any closer!" Hino almost screamed. 'Damn it! I forgot to lock the door!' she cursed, reminding herself never to leave doors unlocked.

"Just tell me… there's something bothering me between you and Tsukimori," he said in a low tone, bending his head down, stopping at his tracks.

"What are you saying?" she asked in a low tone, gripping the blanket covering her body.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing her. "I don't mean to scare you. It's just that there's not any chance to which I could talk to you, alone," he said while his hands clenched together. "Ever since you came back from your practice in God-knows-where-it-is, you suddenly…I don't know. You're different. And I felt more uncomfortable when I called you back for lunch and saw you together on the corridor. What was that all about?" he asked, closing his eyes. "Is there… is there something going on between you and Tsukimori?" he finally asked.

Hino bent her head down and stared on the carpeted floor. She silently walked towards the window and stared at the morning sky. 'Going on between us? I don't know. I don't know what it is. I don't even have any idea what I am to him…' she thought.

Two arms slowly wrapped around her waist, almost surprising Hino. "Tsuchiura…" she called out.

"I don't know what's happening between you and Tsukimori but I…I don't know why I am feeling jealous…" he said as he rested his chin at her shoulder, softly inhaling her scent. "I'm inlove with you, Kaho…" he said in a low tone as he gently planted kisses at the side of her neck.

"Tsuchiura-kun…" she said as she closed her eyes. His big strong hands started to pull the blanket off her body and it gently fell, pooling by her feet.

* * *

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Tsukimori held the violin case at hand and had the envelope of pictures on the other. He walked towards the door and unlocked it. There he saw Ran-ojii, standing with a smile on his face. "Good morning, boodchama. Breakfast will be serve very soon," Ran-ojii greeted with a low bow.

Tsukimori emerged from the music room, feeling restless and tired. He closed his eyes and started walking through the corridors. "Ah, please have this music room clean. It's…" he paused from talking, not knowing how to describe nor tell Ran-ojii what he had done to the music room. "…dirty…" he finally said as he started to walk towards his room.

"As you wish," Ran-ojii acknowledged with a knowing smile on his face. "I hope you like the pictures, boochama. I swear I did not look at it. I only had the pictures collected in a box from the camera I've installed inside the studio. But do forgive this old man for going overboard…"

Tsukimori paused and stared at his old caretaker. "You have nothing to worry. I'm sorry to trouble you with…this…" he said, looking down. "Anyway, thank you for it. I had such a wonderful memory of her because of what you did." A smile slowly crept on his face.

Ran-ojii smiled and nodded. "It seems that whatever those pictures looked like have such a wonderful effect on you, boochama. I'm happy to be of your service."

Tsukimori stared at the envelope at hand and started to walk once again. "I'm indebted to you…"

Ran-ojii smiled once again and said, "Nothing for you to worry but have you had enough sleep, boochama?" he asked.

Tsukimori stopped and sighed. He opened his eyes and stared at his feet. 'How could I get a decent sleep knowing she's here in our villa. So near to me…' He sighed once again and answered, "Quite…" He started walking once again, hearing only his footsteps echoing all throughout the corridor.

"Morning, Tsukimori!" Hihara greeted, waving his hand. He was running just across the corridor.

Tsukimori paused and stared at his senpai and answered, "Good morning…"

Hihara approached him and walked side by side with Tsukimori. "Don't tell me you've been practicing all night long," Hihara interrogated, pointing at the violin case.

"Quite…" Tsukimori answered. 'If you could call that practicing…' he thought to himself. "Is your room your liking, senpai?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

"It's such a nice room! I've never had slept on such an extravagant room before. I've slept quite well!" Hihara said happily. He then noticed an envelope from Tsukimori's other hand. "Ah, and what's that envelope on your other hand?" Hihara asked, pointing at the envelope.

"Pictures," Tsukimori plainly answered.

"Really? What kind? May I see?" Hihara asked, very interested to what pictures are inside the envelope.

"None to be interested for," Tsukimori answered, a little irritated. "Breakfast will be served soon, Hihara-senpai. I suggest you to go to the dining area as soon as possible," he said, obviously dropping the topic about the pictures. He wouldn't let anyone see his precious collection of Hino's picture from yesterday.

"I know. I'm just about to go to Kaho-chan's room to tell her about breakfast," Hihara said, interlocking his arms at the back of his head. "Your room's near her, right?" he asked. "We'll be going in the same direction then…"

Tsukimori did not respond and just stared straight. 'Greeting Hino first thing in the morning huh?' A smile crept on his face, not seen by Hihara. 'It might really be a good idea…'

* * *

"Kaho…" Tsuchiura called out softly at her ear as he inhaled her scent once again, his arms wrapped gently at her waist. Hino trembled as she felt his hot breath at her ear. He then started trailing kisses from each side of her neck. "Ooooohhh…" Hino moaned as Tsuchiura gently pulled her to face him. "We should not…" Hino tried to object as Tsuchiura's lips landed on hers. "Mmmmph…" her eyes widened in shock as his hands pooled a mass of her hair, drawing her head back, taking in more of her mouth. Hino tried to protest by pounding her fist over his chest but he roughly captured her wrist at hand. His tongue started to tease her bottom lip, begging for her to open her mouth. Hino shut her eyes tight, not wanting to give in to the sensation, though she could feel her little defense, growing weaker and weaker by each moment passing.

His hands, caressing her hair, started to move towards her lower back and started to squeeze the mounds of her bottom. She gasped at his mouth and he took the chance of plunging his tongue inside her mouth. She tried to resist the urge but failed miserably as his other hand wrapped her body closer to his. He arched her body, molding it to match his own body as he reached his hand between her legs. He started pushing two fingers inside her cunt and started a slow rhythm thrusts, in and out of her body. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her bare neck as his fingers started pumping harder and faster inside her core.

"Tsuchiura…kun…stop… we should not… aaaahhhh…" she moaned as she felt her little defense broke down, feeling heat pooling between her legs. As his thumb started caressing her clit, she opened her eyes and pushed him hard. She tried to run away from him, only to have him wrapped one of his arm around his waist once again, with her back facing him. "No, don't…" she pleaded. Tsuchiura rested his back by the window and pulled her body close to him. "Not yet…" he said in a low tone as he started kissing her back. "Aaaahhh…" she moaned once again as he inserted his fingers back again inside her cunt. His other hand massaging her breasts gently, fondling with each hardened nipple at a time.

He felt her inner walls convulsing around his fingers as he drive her close to orgasm. He quickened his fingers' pace, gently nipping her earlobe. He could feel his cock twitching hard, almost not able to control his arousal. He wanted to take her, right at that very moment.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!" Hino screamed as she met her orgasm.

_TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Hard loud knocks echoed in their ears. Their eyes shut wide open as they heard someone from the door. "Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan! Are you alright?!" Hihara asked while pounding his fist at the door of Hino's room. "Kaho-chan!"

Tsukimori stared at the door, curious on what's happening inside. 'What's going on?' he asked. He then joined Hihara by the door and screamed, "Open up! Hino!" he called out, banging the door with his fist.

Tsuchiura's eyes remained wide open as if he just woke up from a very bad dream. He loosened his grip on Hino's body and she fell lumped on the carpeted floor. He put his hand on his forehead and asked himself, 'What did I just do?'

Hino tried to control her breathing as tears started to pool from her eyes. She weakly tried to stand on her knees, trying to get the blanket to cover her body once again. "Please get out…" she said in a low tone, hiding her eyes beneath her bangs.

"Hino, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Tsuchiura said apologetically as she watched Hino covering herself once again.

"Please…" Hino asked once again, trying to control her tears.

Tsuchiura bent his head in defeat and started to walk towards the door. As he was about to open the door, he glanced at Hino who's still sitting on the floor with her head, resting on her knees. He sighed and slowly unlocked the door.

"Kaho-chan!" Hihara called out as the door opened. Surprise crossed his and Tsukimori's face as Tsuchiura emerged from the room. "Tsuchiura, what are you doing in Kaho-chan's room?" Hihara asked.

Tsukimori raised his brows as he stared at Tsuchiura's face. There's regret and sadness covering his face as he stand by the door. "Why did Hino-san screamed just now?" he asked, almost trying to control his self not to punch Tsuchiura at the moment.

Tsuchiura did not answer. He just stared at the floor. 'I did not mean to… what have I done?' he asked his self.

"What happened inside? Why did Kaho-chan screamed?" Hihara asked once again, trying to stop himself from bursting inside her room. 'Could it be…? No, I…it can't be…'

"What are you doing inside her room, Tsuchiura?" Tsukimori asked once again. "Answer!" he almost screamed. He lost it. He lost control of himself and his fist landed on Tsuchiura's cheek.

"Ah!" Hihara screamed as Tsuchiura fell on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing inside her room at this hour?!" Tsukimori screamed, holding Tsuchiura by his shirt. A red mark crossed his face but Tsuchiura has still had not given any response. He did not even dare to look or return Tsukimori's punch.

"Tsukimori, stop!" Hihara said, putting his arms across Tsukimori's arms.

"I'm sorry, Hino…" Tsuchiura said in a low tone.

Tsukimori's brows twitched. He gritted his teeth and forcedly freed himself from Hihara. His other fist landed on Tsuchiura's face. He continued hitting Tsuchiura's face over and over again. Tsuchiura did not respond as he let Tsukimori continued to hit him.

The door opened abruptly and Hino emerged from the door. She knelt infront of Tsuchiura, stopping Tsukimori from attacking Tsuchiura. "Stop. Please stop," she pleaded, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Hino…" Tsuchiura said in a low tone as he stares at her by her back.

"You don't need to do this, Tsukimori-kun. You're hurting him!" Hino screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tsukimori asked, gritting his teeth. He stared at her and remembered how she screamed a moment ago. He felt like his blood just boiled over the spot. "Are you doing him, Hino?"

Hino felt anger boiled to her core. 'How could he think like that?' Her hand landed on his cheek, leaving a red mark on it. "You have no right to talk to me like that!" Hino screamed. "So what if I am?! He's a much better guy that you are! You only care for yourself and your music!" she added and felt like she had just said something taboo. She covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

Tsukimori's eyes are wide open. He held his cheek at hand as he stares at Hino. He bent his head down as his eyes are covered by his bangs. "Suit yourself. You look better with each other…" he said in a stern voice as he walked away from the three.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Hino tried to call him out but he was gone before they knew it.

"Kaho-chan, so it's him, right? Tsuchiura…" Hihara said in a low tone. "We'll just wait for you in the dining area. Sorry…to interrupt…" Hihara said as he ran away, running towards the opposite direction to which Tsukimori took.

Hino stared to where Tsukimori disappeared. 'No. I didn't mean to say that. I…' Tears fell from her eyes as she slump on the floor. "I didn't mean to say that…Tsukimori…" she said in a low tone.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:** Anyway, I'm not really confident about the result of what I've written. I hope it's still okay… (author's crying)

Anyway, thanks again for waiting for the update! Hope you have a great day!

Comments? Reaction? Please, no flames. Mark that review!


	5. Turmoil and Betrayal

**You Don't Know What You Do To Me…**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Summary:** It all started from day one when Tsukimori Ren suddenly appeared during her slumber after a long practice. Then it turned to secret meetings until emotions suddenly shattered. What are they going to do to overcome everything? Rated M for mature readers and for mushy lines and for the mess up brain of the author.

**Disclaimer:** La Corda D'oro is not mine but wishes that Ren Tsukimori is mine. sigh I know it's supposed to be Len for English translation but do forgive the author who loves the sound of 'Ren'…

**Author's Notes:**

So, it's been such a long time since I last updated. Actually, I lost all the ideas and also the will in writing. It all started in having my TV fixed and having another DVD marathon. Oh well…and then I accidentally erased the one that I wrote for chapter five…so, goodluck to me. And there… it took me one paragraph per day and really, it really depends on my mood. Apologies to those who awaits for the newest chapter to be uploaded. But I've sworn that I would finish this no matter what. Thanks so much!

So far, I'm happy for the 65 reviews! 24 people has marked favorite this story and that there are 41 people to be alerted for the upcoming chapter. I've also just noticed that this story is included in a community. I was like: REALLY? It seems that this story is included in _**Sable's Taste of Ink**_ which seems to be a collection of favourite stories for the manager _**Sable Gloom**_. Thanks. It really had caused a smile on my face!

**Special Thanks To:**

_**SimplyChristine:**_ Okay, this is really confusing. Again, this fic is supposed to be one shot so do forgive my mess up brain. It doesn't know where exactly is going to go. And yes, Hino could file sexual harassment but let's leave it that. I'm making her too nice not to file any case. But what she's going to do with Tsuchiura would certainly have more impact than filing a sexual harassment case. Thanks for the idea!

_**midnightblue08:**_ Yes, it's all about lemon, angst, betrayal and everything. (evil laugh) I'm not making any more information what Tsuchiura is going to do but one thing's for sure, I'm going to erase all negative things about his personality. I didn't mean to make him look bad. I actually like the guy for real but I still like Tsukimori better. Tsukimori would still be under the confused stage. There's still no exact plan what I'm going to do with him but maybe, act more cruel or colder. Not so sure yet. Let me know what you think. Yes, that's right, more drama. Hmmm…I'm lessening the lemon part but I guess the next chapter would be a hell of a chapter again. (evil laugh)

_**BJ-Blatzkowitz-reborn:**_ Thanks. I'm trying to create a story here as much as possible and not to focus on the lemon part though it's actually the main thing about the fic. (snickers) Updating soon is the hardest problem I'm having right now. Sorry… (sweatdrop)

_**aniprincess13:**_ Yes, Len is really lustful, our very sex god. (snickers) Let's not make him rest. (LOL). Thanks. I know that Tsuchiura is mean in the last chapter but I still like him more to be a good guy though really passionate. I think it would be really unfair if Hihara and Yunoki have no chance like Tsuchiura (I'm sorry, Hino… tsk…tsk…) so…again, I have another problem. Anyway, it'll come…the idea will come… Yes, Yunoki is really meanie whenever he teases Hino so let's make him more evil, shall we? (snickers)

_**SadieInuzuka:**_ Yes, I know Tsuchiura should be ashamed but let's not hate him so much. Thanks for appreciating that part. I was hesitant at first but I just tried adding that part to have more twist. I'm still trying to gather up some ideas for Hihara and Yunoki or if I'm going to make some scenes for Shimizu or Ousaki or Kanazawa or make Fuyuumi's character not-so-innocent. I'm still thinking. But what do you think? Don't worry. The idea has already been set up with Tsukimori and Hino but if I changed the story's flow… (sweatdrop) …hopefully not, I may have changed personality as well…

_**kyoskitten14:**_ Yes, it's all misunderstanding but let's just see how they're going to fix this. I, myself, don't know how I'm going to correct that misunderstanding. Sexual harassment is bad but who knows? I actually thinks that Tsuchiura is capable at some point. (sweatdrop)

_**clippit:**_ Yes, it hurts. Let's hurt them more to make it more dramatic (evil laugh). La Corda cast, please do forgive the crazy author. Thanks. I hope you could still read this one.

_**jv:**_ Yipee..one of my favorite people! Thanks. I really thank you for appreciating the chapter and also for the in-depth review. I just think that the lemon part is going out of hand since there's still no basis to form their relationship and thinking there's so many guys, I think to create a personality out of each of them that I was not able to see in the anime. It's more like they're still in the 'testing' stage though. Well, Hino's character seems to be pathetic as of this time. (Okay, I know I'm the author. I'm sorry!) She really has the thing for Tsukimori but well….head's mess up. I really don't know what to do with it. I think I've made Tsukimori felt more miserable at this chapter as well. (snickers) I'm just anticipating what he could do for the sake of proving he really loves Hino. Way to go, Tsukimori! I'm going to use Ran-ojii in the next chapters, I think. Thanks!

_**anonymousM:**_ Hmmm…it's not just a love triangle. It's more than that. (snickers) I am updating right now but not so soon when you posted the review but I'm still not planning to fix their problem. Maybe in the next chapters. (smiles)

_**UchihaHarunoclan:**_ Why does this have to happen? Well, let's make them more dramatic, shall we? Please don't pull your hair. I know I'm an annoying, cold, cruel author but please bare with me. Tsukimori's poor situation would be fix soon but not so soon. (sweatdrop). Again, let's not hate Tsuchiura. I'm going to make him repent for his sin. And yes, I'll hold that flag with you: HINO AND TSUKIMORI FOREVER!!

_**SnowCharms:**_ They're acting idiots in the previous chapter and more of this chapter. (sweatdrop) I want them to cry blood. No, I'm just kidding. I just want them to act badder than what they seem to be. Yes, Tsuchiura had lost something special but I think I'll show more of that to the next chapter. I already have a plan how Hino will behave towards Tsuchiura. Revenge is so sweet…

_**nekyo:**_ Where's the main course? Not yet! Let's make the main course more dramatic so it'll be more enjoyable…or so I say… (smiles)

_**animeaddict787:**_ A dangerous HUMOR?? Yes, Hihara is pitiful from the previous chapter since he's more like the 'kid' among the guys in La Corda. So, what if I make him a little bad? What do you think? Thanks for liking the story. I really appreciate that it seems like you're watching rather than reading. Well, that's what it seems like with regards to your review. Thank you so much! Let's hate Tsukimori for misunderstanding and also for not listening but let's hate more guys in this new chapter. (snickers) But let's just think that anyone would get mad at first regarding on that particular scene and besides, their relationship has not been established fully so he's still feeling more insecure. So, let's just wait until the two ends up together, alright?

_**AniMangaFrEAk19930:**_ Yeah, I know. Tsukimori's temper is really scary but we still love him like that, right? So, let's just bare with his mood swings (More like the mood swings of the author right now)…

_**aviane13:**_ Grammar is really one of my loopholes and there are also times when I can't check what I've been writing. Sorry. Well, Hino is skilled, really skilled…though I just made it up in this story. Thanks for liking the story. Hope you read more of the next chapters! And thanks for consoling me not to cry (tears). You guys are the best! Thanks! Thanks! I hope you also like this new chapter! I'll be reading your thoughts some time soon again, I hope!

_**Clodcaberte:**_ Hmm…thanks for the thought. When I just lost interest in writing, I've read an email regarding on this review and it really inspired me to post me another chapters. I really lost the idea in writing again but I seem can't stop right at this time, can I? I haven't thoroughly checked first chapter. Sorry. But I really appreciate the thought. Thanks! There's still no interrogation part with Yunoki to Hino. Actually, I've first created that one before chapter four but then things got out of hand and it seems the story is going to end so soon so I already changed that one so it should be delayed. Things are really going out of the two since there are way too much lemon so I've lessened it a bit. I like that idea regarding on the hallway and I'm going to consider that in the next chapters. I'm going to include that together with another request regarding on some shower scene between the two (Huuray for those who love HINOxTSUKIMORI pairing! Let's make them more M scenes!) I like that naughty idea going into the two but let's make cry more here. Hmm…wait…I think I could use your idea in the next chapter. Hmmm… thanks so much for the idea! Hope I read more of your reviews!

_**PurpleBlackGoth:**_ Thanks. I know it's a misunderstanding and yes, they're going to be alright but not in this new chapter. It would be further ahead. I want them to establish more and to speak out their feelings so that it'll have a greater bond. (Though I really don't know how I'm going to do that.). I've already considered your request so I've actually lessened the lemon scene. This is why I'm making a flow of the story so aside from expecting lemon scene, there would be some surprises on what's going to happen with their relationship and their relationship with everyone. Thanks!

_**asdfjkl:**_ No problem. Here's the update! Thanks! I'm happy that there's another one who like the story. (smiles)

_**blknblupanther1:**_ I haven't continued…so, it's all in the author's notes. I'm really sorry for not updating soon. I just had some problems writing again since I'm not really used to in writing a continuous story. I'm more of a one-shot writer. My bad. But thank you for anticipating for the new chapter! I hope you could be able to read this new chapter!

_**cupcakes:**_ Thanks! Thanks so much! You were shocked with the studio? I was when I re-read the story in order for me to continue writing. I 'paused' in writing but I can't let you guys down, can I? I've considered your request and I think it's more of the reasonable new chapter so more angst and drama in this chapter. I'm going to make them bleed! (snickers)

_**nikki**_ (blank name for the review): Okay, I guess you're nikki. Who knows what's going to happen? I'm more of "come what may" person rather than a person who had set a specific outline for the story. Don't hate Tsuchiura. I like the guy but no so much like Tsukimori. I'm sorry if I've not updated soon. So here, to make it up for you guys. I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks!

_**TheForgottenUnforgetable:**_ First, I like the name. I really do. It has the 'ding' with it. Thanks for liking the story. Hope you'll read more of this new chapter!

_**zzzaishiterukeybladers:**_ Thanks for the praises! I'm so honored! Yeah, I know grammar. Grammar… (sweatdrop). I think the cast are not the only ones who's going to cry but the readers as well? Hmm… more drama to come, I guess… (snickers) Oh, so sorry, Tsukimory, Hino. You'll have to act more than the usual. (LOL)

_**tangerinelove:**_ Thanks. Thanks. I'm happy that you're interested with what's going to happen next. Hope you're going to anticipate of the upcoming chapters. Let's all be happy while they cry…err…okay, let's wait until they be happy together. Let's all not forget that the two had not done the main course! Oh yes… (snickers)

**_Tank:_** Thank you. I'm now formulating the new chapter in my head and might start typing for it the next day or…maybe the next next day. I hope I could still improve it and meet up your expectations for the upcoming chapters/stories of mine. Thanks. You guys are all my inspiration for continuing to write again. Thank you all!!

I hope I was not able to forget anyone who reviewed the story so far. (smiles) If there's any, let me know. Thanks guys! (bows down)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 05: Turmoil and Betrayal**

"_Are you doing him, Hino?"_

This sentence echoed inside her head. It is not what she expects for him to say. He has no right to say like she was at fault. She knows she has a special place for Tsuchiura in her heart but the feeling is no greater than what she feels for Tsukimori. And even so, he never even dare ask what she feels for him…not even once…

So, how could he say it like that? How could he hurt her with just a short sentence like that? How could he say it like he owns her and no man should touch her? How could he make her feel so bad like she had committed such great infidelity?

"_Are you doing him, Hino?"_

_No, I'm not. I'm not._ This is what she wanted to say to him. He's wrong to make an assumption like that. What happened between her and Tsuchiura is wrong and no doubt, he might get the wrong impression. But could he try to trust nor even listen to her even for just a moment? Hear out what she badly wanted to say to her? No, he did not give her a chance at all. He just said that she looks better with Tsuchiura as if it's only natural for her to be with him, other than being with him. It pains her that it sounded like he did not care whatsoever. So, it's only after the thrill of spending time with each other to be able to let out their carnal thoughts. Is this what's all about?

It hurts. It hurts more than anything she felt like before. It hurts more when the strings of her violin suddenly cut in the middle of her performance. It hurts more when she was betrayed before just for a one night stand. It hurts more and she suddenly wished that she suddenly lose her senses so not to feel any pain anymore.

It even hurts the idea of slapping his face. She doesn't know if it hurts him but it's more like hurting herself more than anything. She knows that he cares not only for himself and his music. She knows. She could see it in his eyes. The time when he offered to tie his necktie when she hurt her fingers, the time when she talked her out of her love for the violin and even the time when he took her to where the violins are made and repaired. She knows he's not as selfish as she had said.

And it hurts that she had hurt him like that…

* * *

_BAG!_

Tsukimori closed his eyes, catching his breath as his fist rested on the cemented wall. He almost sprinted his way, to no where, as long as he could get out of that sight.

He opened his eyes as he rested his back on the cemented wall, his eyes staring at the morning sky. "Hino…" he called out in a soft tone.

"_So what if I am?! He's a much better guy that you are! You only care for yourself and your music!"_

Her words echoed in his head as if it's being repeated over and over again. 'Am I really that worthless? Am I such impudent fool that is not worth of anything?' he asked himself as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Ever since the day he caught her listening to him playing the violin, she had intrigued him. He can't understand himself why he's drawn to her day by day. Drawing him towards him, almost as if absorbing his own body towards her, as crazy as it sounds like. He doesn't understand since he had not felt anything like it before. He had not cared about anyone before aside from himself, his parents and grandparents. No one else was included in his own world. His world is tied up with the sound of the violin. His life is dedicated to attain that perfect tune, the tune of his parents. Nothing more, nothing less, that is his goal.

And then she came. She thought she came to destroy his world. But he caught her up into something else. He never knew what it really was…and the more he thinks about it, the more it drives him crazy. It's driving him crazy to the core.

And right now, he's furious. He wanted not just to punch Tsuchiura. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to make him suffer and have a slow death. He doesn't want to know exactly what happened inside her room. If he would come to know about it, the more it'll make him mad, the more it'll hurt him.

He doesn't want any other man beside Hino. He wants her by himself. But…

"_So what if I am?! He's a much better guy that you are! You only care for yourself and your music!"_

It pains him. It pains for him to hear those words from Hino. It hurts to hear that Tsuchiura's the better guy, the man worthy enough for her. And more than that, it seems like he was stabbed continuously to hear her admitting she's seeing Tsuchiura. He knows he cares for his self and his music and that was before she knew him. He wants more than those things now. He wanted to share everything with her…

Yes, that's right. He had long planned to confess to her. He wanted to confess to her. But he doesn't understand what's stopping him. Maybe because the fear of him hearing that she does not feel the same way would really sound like a beginner's first performance of any masterpieces created by master's of all time.

It would be the worst and the feeling would hurt the same way…

He can't approach her to say it out loud. He's too scared to lose everything that he feels at the moment. He was happy with the short moments he have shared with her and that is exactly why he doesn't want to tell her how he feels. He might lose her whether she'd feel awkward towards his feelings or she might reject her.

No matter how many excuses he lists down, the reasons only come down to his fear. He's too scared to face what's going to happen…and now…

Tsukimori let out a deep sigh and he suddenly felt his body weakening as his back slides off on the wall. "Hino…" he called out once again.

And now he has the biggest regret of his life. 'What am I going to do?'

He thought he could let it pass by. He thought that by spending sinful lusty thoughts with her could easily take it off. He thought that this is the only way to have her. That was what he thought…

Tsukimori had his hands on his head. 'What have I been doing?' he asked himself as he stared at the window.

'I don't want to lose her but…' he told himself as he bent his head on his knees, softly crying.

* * *

'So, what is this?' Yunoki asked no one in particular as he silently stood by a post not far from Tsukimori's position. He has been watching the blue-haired violinist for quite some time now. He was about to go to the dining area just when he heard a loud noise. There he saw Tsukimori's fist, clenched over the wall. Well, that was before when he saw him sitting on the floor with his head bent down. 'Well, this is his side not shown to anyone. I wonder what happened…'

He continued to stare at Tsukimori and sensing he has no plan in moving about, he let out a silent sigh. He knew better than to walk nonchalantly infront of the violinist. Well, he could and it would give a good feeling to annoy the cold-blooded Tsukimori, or so people say.

He let out a silent smirk.

'Well, this could be a good chance…' he told himself. 'This already started as an interesting morning…' A wicked smile crossed his face once again. 'Well, here goes…'

Yunoki silently started walking towards Tsukimori. Tsukimori heard the faint footsteps and rose his head a bit, trying to hide his face. "So, what do we have here?" Yunoki asked, stopping infront of Tsukimori.

Tsukimori frowned. He doesn't want to see anyone, especially to talk to anyone at the moment. "Yunoki-senpai…" he called out in a low tone.

"Well, I was about to go to the dining area until I…" he paused for a while as he walked towards the wall where Tsukimori's back is resting. He gently placed his palm on the cemented wall. "…saw you punched the poor wall. I'm sure if the wall had the ability to speak, it might have shouted its curses towards you," Yunoki said in a teasing tone.

"What do you want, Yunoki-senpai?" Tsukimori asked, still not looking at the other guy. His tone shows his annoyance towards Yunoki's presence.

"I was just worried about you, Tsukimori," Yunoki said as he walked nearer Tsukimori, stopping two steps infront of him.

'Worried, huh?' Tsukimori quietly said. He knows better than that. He knows that Yunoki has a darker side. It's the darker side that he does not show towards other people. He already saw the hints of this side of Yunoki whenever he talks to him during the intra-concour in Seiso. It's both annoying and terrifying. He could only guess what Yunoki is capable of doing.

"You're not talking," Yunoki said as he knelt infront of Tsukimori. "If you'd let me, I could help you."

"Leave me alone," Tsukimori said as he placed his forehead by his right arm.

"How rude. I am just being worried and you're asking me to leave you alone," Yunoki said as he stood and placed his right hand by his waist. "Well, since that is what you liked, so be it," he said as he started walking towards the dining room until he stopped a few steps away from the violinist. "You know I was just wondering what you and Hino-san had been doing for the last two days," he started once again.

Tsukimori rose his forehead; his brows raised upon the mention of the name of Hino.

Yunoki watched the sudden movements of Tsukimori. He smiled wickedly upon seeing the effect of Hino's name towards Tsukimori. "Well, who knows, right? But I bet something else is happening. This is a huge place and there are a lot of places to do it. Actually, you could do it to your heart's content," he added. _"Just like what we did before…"_ he added, saying the last phrase with stress.

Tsukimori finally rose his head and glared at Yunoki. No words came out of his mouth but he shot daggers towards his senpai. "What are you trying to say, senpai?" Tsukimori finally asked, clenching his fist once again. He could feel his blood boiling once again. Is the world mocking him?

"There's no need for me to explain what I'm trying to say. You know exactly what I mean. Besides, in our age, aggressiveness and desires are only natural, don't you think so?" Yunoki asked, closing his eyes but his mocking smile plastered on his face.

"And your point?" Tsukimori asked, gritting his teeth.

"Hino-san is a very interesting woman…and really good in sex too," Yunoki said in a very contented tone. "Oh, you mean you don't know? Well, that's too bad for you. She's been sleeping with several guys during her junior high. And I mean, a lot," he added, placing a finger just below his lower lip.

"And what has that to do with you? What you're trying to say is that she has done it with you?" Tsukimori finally asked.

Yunoki answered him with a smile and bowed his head as he started walking away from Tsukimori, leaving the other guy furious. As he silently walked towards the dining area, a smile crept on his face. 'Actually, not. But I will…' he told himself. 'And I'm making sure I'll have a hell lot of fun of ravaging her body until she pleads me to stop. Oh yes, I will…you have to bet on that, Tsukimori. She'll definitely be mine and for me alone to have…no one else…'

Tsukimori stared at the corridor where Yunoki had just stood and told mocking words towards him. 'What the hell is this?' he asked himself as he looked at his clenched fist. 'Is she just playing with me? Is this just all a game? A joke? Is she just trying to toy with my feelings?' he asked continuously. 'So, is this the reason why she did it with Tsuchiura?' he asked once again as he stared at the empty corridor once again. "So, is this how's it going to be?" he asked no one, hiding his eyes beneath his bangs. "So be it…"

* * *

Hihara stood by the dining room's door. He quietly stood there, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. 'It can't be…' he told himself. He had long planned to confess to Hino during this music camp. He planned to do it before but had losing courage to say it out loud to her. He just can't properly say a word at all to tell her what he feels inside.

And now, it's Tsuchiura…

To think Tsuchiura said that nothing is going on between them during the first music camp. There has been no change of attitude towards the two until the end of the intra-concour. What is going on? He knows he had been naïve and all about things around him but this was the first time he ever felt like this. All he does before was to play the trumpet, have a good time and eat, that's all. Until she came and gave a different new sound to his life. A new sound that he had wanted to listen every now and then.

He wanted to be with her. He wanted her to play the violin for him. He wanted to play his trumpet together with her violin. He wanted to eat cake with her. He wanted to walk on the park with her. He wanted to take her home every now and then after their class. He wanted to speak non-stop with her over the phone. He wanted to share happiness with her, each moment of his life.

"Kaho-chan…" he called out faintly.

"Oi, Hihara, what the hell are you standing there about?" Kanazawa called out. "Get your ass moving. I'm already hun…" he stopped just by Hihara's side and stared at Hihara. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked as he held Hihara by the shoulders. "Oi, Hihara!"

"Kanayan…"Hihara said out faintly. "it hurts…" he said in a low tone. Kanazawa raised an eyebrow with what Hihara had just said but did not say anything else. "Kaho-chan…she's…Tsuchiura…" he said incoherently, trying to stop the tears that were about to fall from his eyes.

Kanazawa mildly opened his mouth in surprise. "Hino and Tsuchiura?" he said in a faint tone.

Hihara suddenly grabbed Kanazawa by the shoulder and suddenly screamed, "They were together just now and Tsukimori and I were just about to call Hino for breakfast when we suddenly heard Hino screamed. When they gone out of the room, Hino confessed that she has relationship with Tsuchiura!"

"Huh?" Kanazawa's mouth opened wider. "Hino screamed?" he asked but not as a question but as a statement.

Hihara bent his head low. "It hurts…it hurts…" he said in a very low tone as tears started to drop from his eyes. "I love her. I'm inlove with Kaho-chan," he confessed as his knees weakened and fell flat on the marbled floor.

Kanazawa sighed and stared for a few moments towards Hihara. He knelt down and placed a hand on his student's shoulder. "Hihara…would you like to take a walk?" he asked. Hihara looked into his teacher's face and saw a gently smile on his face. "At times like this, alchohol is good but since you're underage, let's take a walk." Hihara stared at the floor and nod his face. "Good, let me just grab a couple of bread and some juice and then let's take a walk, alright?" he said as he opened the door towards the dining area. "I'll leave a note here so they won't have to worry about us…" he said as he left Hihara on the corridor for a moment.

"Kaho-chan…" he called once again. "I love you, Kaho-chan…" he said in a louder tone as he burst in tears once again.

"Kaho-senpai and Tsuchiura-senpai…" Shimizu said in a low tone, hiding behind a wall, around the corner. He accidentally heard Hihara and Kanazawa's conversation. He bent his head in defeat. "No way…" he said, placing the palm of his hands on the wall. "It can't be…"

"Shimzu-kun," Fuyuumi called out as she walks near to Shimizu. "You're up early…" she said as she noticed his pale face. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You look sick."

Shimizu shook his head and said, "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. Shall we go to breakfast?" he asked, turning his back to Fuyuumi.

"Ah…" Fuyuumi said as she followed Shimizu walking towards the dining area. There she saw Hihara sitting on the corridor with his head bent down. "Hihara-senpai, are you alright?" she asked, bending a little while placing her hands on her knees.

"Ah…" Hihara answered in a low tone without looking at Fuyuumi.

The door to the dining area opened and there came out Kanazawa, holding some pieces of bread and some can of bottle of juices. "Oi, you two seems to be quite early today?" he said with a smile. "Kind you two just tell them that I kidnapped this guy sitting on the corridor, okay?"

"Where are you two going, sensei?" Fuyuumi asked. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast with us first?"

"Well…" Kanazawa scratched his head. "Well, I don't feel like eating breakfast with you guys since I wanted to smoke out my lungs right now and I bet that there would be some conflicts with that. You know, Ousaki might not show it but he's really one of those anti-smoking people…do you get what I mean?" he asked, having his face near to Fuyuumi.

"Yes…" Fuyuumi answered. "Well then, I'll be going inside," she said, bowing her head and then left the three on the corridor.

"Okay, thanks a lot," Kanazawa said as he placed the plastic of breads on Hihara's hand while his other hand gently pulled the back of his collar. "Okay, get up, Hihara. We're going…" Hihara weakly stood as he held the plastic with both hands.

"Did something happened, Kanazawa-sensei?" Shimizu asked as the two were about to leave. "Did something happened to Kaho-senpai?" he asked, staring at the two intently.

Hihara flinched upon the mention of the name of Hino. Kanazawa noticed this and stared at him for quite some time. Shimizu also noticed the reaction from Hihara but did not say any other words. He continued to stare at Hihara, waiting for an answer.

Kanazawa sighed and said, "That's a very good question, Shimizu-kun. But as of the moment, we haven't seen Hino so why don't you just join Fuyuumi-chan inside the dining area and wait for the others. We're going to have some special training this morning. Hope you don't mind if we go along right now," he said as he patted Shimizu's head.

"Hihara-senpai…is he fine?" Shimizu asked once more.

"Of course, he's fine!" Kanazawa answered with a huge smile on his face. "It's just that this guy woke up on the wrong side of the bed. That's all," he added, pointing his thumb at Hihara.

Shimizu nodded his head and did not say anything else. He bowed his head and turned his back, walking towards the dining room. Kanazawa stared at Shimizu with his one hand on his waist. Hihara had his head bent down, his eyes hiding beneath his bangs.

"It's really hard to get out of that. Shimizu seems to be really sharp about his surroundings though he looks pretty aloof," Kanazawa said, scratching his head.

"He might like Kaho-chan as well…" Hihara said in a low tone.

Kanazawa stared at him. "You guys have so many problems controlling and handling your emotions, aren't you?" he said as he put a hand on his shoulders. "Let's go. You'll feel better walking rather than sitting on a corner sulking," he added as he gently pushed him to walk.

* * *

Tsuchiura stared at Hino continuously. No words came out of his mouth as he continued to stare at her helplessly. He couldn't believe what he just did. And the more he stares at her, the more regretful he is for attacking Hino senselessly. He knew himself better than anything else but he can't believe that he could something like that, especially towards his first female friend in Seiso Gakuen.

He was never close to anyone. He knew that it is really hard for him to get along with just anyone. It's not that he really don't care about anyone else, about anything else. It's just that he doesn't know exactly what to do and what to say whenever he meets new people. He's not aloof, as to what people may think. He's actually pretty observant of his surroundings. But even so, he's still a little timid about everything. He wanted to play safe as much as possible. Safe, so as not to get attention from everyone. Safe, so as not to feel any pain.

But everything else is different now. Everything became different when he finally met Hino.

It all started in wanting to see her. And then the more he sees her, the more he wanted to share a good conversation and a good laugh with her. It was easy at first since all she needed was some advice regarding in the concour. He knew many things, especially about the piano. He knew a good tone from a bad tone and then…

…the conversation about the music suddenly bored him to death. He wanted to talk more but he wanted to talk with her other than the music. Of course, he still loves music. He loves it from the bottom of his heart and the deep reason why he continues to play the piano was because of her. It was all because of her.

So why did he suddenly felt really jealous towards all of the men of the concour? At first he was really irritated with Hihara, especially after seeing the pillow scene with the two. It irritated him to his very core that he almost was not able to sleep all night. He kept on thinking on what happened and how much it annoyed him, it kept on repeating inside his head that the scene ended up to some kissing scene right infront of him.

He can't even understand why whenever he sees Yunoki that he wanted to use his fist and suddenly destroy his beautiful face and crash it towards the nearest cemented wall. It was really irritating when he heard that Hino was to marry him. It boiled his blood and even after he found out it was all for a little play Yunoki has plotted. Annoying senpai, that's what he always thought of him.

And what's with this Tsukimori? He was really irritated about him from the very beginning. But what's up with him that really made his blood boil? He was pretty calm whenever he sees him alone but whenever he sees him with Hino, there goes the poisonous aura that he usually emits whenever he's mad. He can't understand why he's always this mad with Tsukimori. There seems to be no basis but whenever he sees him with Hino, he sees his eyes soften with her. He could almost see a smile forming on his face whenever she laughs. He had mostly talked only with her, as in a real conversation, aside from perfecting the performance. So what's up with that attitude towards her?

And what's going on between the two of them for the past two days. It seems their eyes are talking whenever he catches them looking for the briefest moment. It may be a man's intuition or some sort and it really annoys him. Again, there's no evidence or something that would definitely say something is really going on but he knew there is. He's not stupid to see that everything is doing fine, that everything is normal.

So, why is he getting mad at this time right now?

And there, he realized that Hino is still sitting on the floor with her palms on the floor. She was facing him with her back and her head bent down. From his position, he could hear her faint sobs. She's been crying. 'Is she crying for Tsukimori?' he asked himself.

He bent his head down and knit his brows. 'So, Tsukimori is really special,' he thought to himself.

* * *

Hino slowly opened her eyes and stared at the floor as if there's something interesting on it. And indeed there is, the floor seems to have drops of her tears infront of her. 'This is going no where. I better picked up myself and start over again,' she said to herself. 'Just like what I always do…'

Tsuchiura suddenly felt the sudden change of movement towards the girl infront of him. He raised his head, anticipating her next movement, waiting for her to break the deafening silence between the two of them. "Tsuchiura-kun…" she called out. He did not respond but continued to look at her. "Tsuchiura-kun, why don't you go ahead and go to the dining area. I guess we're almost late for breakfast. I'll just go wash up in my room. I'll catch up with you later…" she said as she walked towards her room.

"Hino, do you…do you feel something special towards Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura asked, looking at the wooden floor. Hino paused as she was just about to open the door. "I know I'm not in the position asking this kind of question but I…"

"Sorry, Tsuchiura, I leave to you saying my excuse to everyone, okay?" Hino said with a huge smile on her face, waving a hand towards Tsuchiura. "Don't worry. I'll be there as soon as possible," she added as she opened the door to her room and locked it right after.

"Hino…" Tsuchiura called out in a faint tone. Tsuchiura finally stood from the floor and started walking away. His head bent down and his right hand inside his pocket. 'So, it's really him…' he said to himself.

Hino did not made any further movements when she locked the door to her room. She went to her bathroom right away and stared at the mirror just by the sink. She stared at her reflection for quite some time and saw that tears suddenly appeared once again. "It doesn't want to stop. Why can't my tears stop right at this time?" she asked herself as she splashed another handful of water to her face. "Tsukimori…" she called out as she felt her knees weakened and fell on the cold floor. "Tsukimori…" she finally said as she let her tears overflow from her eyes.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**

So, I'm trying to make a flow regarding on the story and ended up making more conflicts and more angst from the characters. Okay, so the problem now is: what's going to happen with these people? If you have any ideas, send one. I'd love to hear from you guys!

Thanks so much! Have a great day!! It's already May! Let's enjoy the upcoming days to come!


	6. Author's Note

Good day, everyone…

Sorry to disappoint you but this is not a new chapter.

I knew that I've been letting you guys down for not updating so soon. Actually, I've finished the draft for the new chapter for this story and for Just So You Know. Apparently, I'm currently busy with reports, assignments and loads of exam for this semester. Well, it'll all end by October so once sem break starts, I'll be posting the new chapters again. Oh, for Just So You Know, it's only one last chapter and for this one, God knows. I have no idea.

I've been thankful for so many reviews and also for the alerts and also to those people who tagged this story as their favorite, together with Just So You Know, Trumpet's Cry & Inside My Head. I actually have a lot of pending jobs right now -- due to a request (I actually forgot who it was but I'll check it for sure), I've already started a Tsuchiura-Hino story.

Thank you very much for your patience guys. I'll post the new chapters once I'm out of hell. Always take care!


	7. Mirrored Scenes

**You Don't Know What You Do To Me…**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Summary:** It all started from day one when Tsukimori Ren suddenly appeared during her slumber after a long practice. Then it turned to secret meetings until emotions suddenly shattered. What are they going to do to overcome everything? Rated M for mature readers and for mushy lines and for the mess up brain of the author.

**Disclaimer:** La Corda D'Oro is not mine but wishes that Ren Tsukimori is mine. sigh I know it's supposed to be Len for English translation but do forgive the author who loves the sound of 'Ren'…

**Author's Note:** Chapter 6 is already in store! author dances happily You guys don't know how happy I am after finishing another chapter. It's already sem break! readers started throwing spoiled food towards author I know, I know. I'm sorry, it took me so long! I had some hard time at school and everything.

Anyway, I'm only going to have a week of vacation so I hurriedly went to my laptop, ignoring everything and started updating this chapter. I'm currently working on the new chapter since this one ended up so…HOT! I had already written this chapter but decided to delete everything. Haha. What a waste of time since I am not satisfied. I actually have no clue where this story would lead to. Ideas just suddenly pop out of my head and when I think of a better one, no matter how long I've written, I delete it. Oh well…

So, hopefully, I could update 3 or 4 chapters this week. Or whatever…. sighs But thank you very much for liking my stories. I had to admit this fic is the most popular among all the ones I've written. I wonder why…

I also had problem because I was cursing infront of the monitor, directed especially to Tsukimori. Did you guys know he's going to leave Hino? I hate him! And this was also another reason why I had problems finishing the draft. If these two does not end up together, I'll rant out all the curses I know, in whatever language or dialect I could think of. Argh!

So, my special portion of the fic is done. So, there. Now for my favorite people!

**Special Thanks To:**

_**SadieInuzuka**_: Yes, the previous chapter is really angsty. I want them to suffer. evil snicker Let's leave at that. It'll be more interesting. I, too, is anxious what they could do in order to overcome the struggles, that is, if they can... I'm still trying to decipher what's going inside my head and what I really intend to do with them. sigh I'm such a messed up person. Thanks!

_**jv**_: Yes, I finally was able to update that chapter and it took me several months to update. Argh. I was also giving a thought about not involving the two first years since as for me, they are really innocent and I've already massacred Fuyuumi, especially Shimizu in my other fic. Poor first years. I was also thinking to make Fuyuumi's character dark and something but I really don't know. I have no specific plan for everyone. Even I don't know if I would want to let Hino end up with Tsukimori. hides as someone throws her something I'm also trying to avoid getting some hate mails from Yunoki's fans. Agh. I made a terrible character of Yunoki. It was because I was so mad because people around me love Yunoki. And I've already noticed he's giving him hints during the anime about his dark side, though in my view, it is really subtle. But let's leave at that. I'm going to play more with his character in the story. snickers Tsuchiura is still somehow jealous about sensing the special connection between the two, just like in the manga. Hahaha. But I'm going to clean up his name in the following chapters. As you've predicted, he will be protective of Hino but… grins I'm thinking of playing further with his hormones a bit. LOL. Tsukimori ended up really angsty. I initially thought to have him be much colder to her but I've decided to let him be cruel to her… you can read on to see until he finally realizes what he has to do (although it's more like until I finally decide on what to do with him… sigh) There are still to many conflicts with Hino's character. As I've made her character having some dark pasts with her previous relationships. She had to cope with the trauma and everything. But it'll be good…one way or another. Well, yes, if something similar happens to us, we wouldn't know what to do. Escape is the most common way but let's not leave her, shall we? I really love your ideas. And I'm trying to consider everyone's ideas, actually. But you're getting on track on the next two chapters I'm making. Are you reading my mind? LOL. Thanks so much for the review. I looooove long reviews.

_**Clodcaberte**_: Aside from having Tsuchiura as his rival, I've made them enemies as well. Well, all for one girl. sighs Calmness would be gone for the following chapters, that I can bet on it. More actions, more arguments. I've just set up the mood since it'll be bad for everyone's heart if everyone suddenly gone berserk. Thank you. I hope you're still able to wait for this new chappie. God, I'm so hopeless.

_**ashwings101**_: Me too. I'm speechless. I'm speechless for what I wrote, how I wrote it and how long I'm able to update it. Thank you for the review!

_**aviane13**_: I'm sorry. I told you in the beginning of the chapters, the author is a mess! I'm really sorry for not updating oh so soon. Yes, I'm going to finish this one. Talk about pressure. I like pressure though, from time to time. It makes me complete something. I was about not to finish any fic but since I read this review. I shivered and thought of people wanting me to complete this fic. Everyone seems to like the conflict part of the story so I'm going to make things more complicated. grins Kanazawa would surely be skinned alive. Hahaha.

_**cupcakes**_: Her love life had become complicated ever since she entered the concour. No, let's not make them give up on her. Not yet… let's wait and see…

_**SnowCharms**_: Yes, he's a real bastard. author hides again Well, he wants to have her and most girl wants him so… I don't know where he really gets that confidence. Well, he does look like the best among everyone in the game of seduction. Well, apparently, he's just too bored and wants to make things interesting. This camp is still in the mid-way and there's still the concour. Yes, I had not realized how I made trouble for Kanazawa in this fic. shakes head I only realized after reading the reviews. Tsk. Tsk.

_**animeaddict787**_: Thanks for liking the story. Actually, most readers wanted that the story has some change of plot. I never realized. I just continued typing. Well, there's still more for those two. More angsty in the coming chapters. Yes, Yunoki-sama is actually a perfect antagonist. But I was thinking of making someone not everyone could suspect as the bad guy. grins That'll be cool. But I bet more people are going to curse me. Hihara might seem to be in such a bad situation right now, being miserable and all that, but I'm going to…wait, let him suffer further? Hmmm... I have no idea… I want more arguments and betrayal among the people in the camp, one way or another.

_**lilyevans-luvs-jamespotter**_: I'm also looking forward to what I'll do next and also hoping to be able to update so soon. This new chapter is the real deal anyway. author dances I'm already thinking what to do next. Another event that would shock people, especially my avid reviewers. LOL.

_**Angel**_: Thanks for loving my fic! I love people who loves my fic! But the pressure I'm having from people who can't wait for the next chapter sends shiver to my spine. I'm getting scared! You're not expecting Tsuchiura? Well, that's what I really wanted to do. I think having people show their dark side is good. Follow the dark side.

_**Judy 107**_: Oh my god! A comrade! I didn't have time before as well! cries The lack of time, the lack of sleep, the frustration of writing something but just couldn't because of a deadline, the annoying manga that makes me pull my hair. Argh. It's so annoying. And even though you have not finished reading the chappies, I'm glad you dropped by and signed a review. I appreciate it!

_**mdthegreat**_: Yes, someone has to be the good guy and give up pursuing Hino. _**Dear readers, would you like Tsukimori to give up Hino?**_ Yes, I hate Yunoki. I really don't like those kind of guys. It's annoying. Shimizu may seem to be too young for lemons but if we're going to analyze most of the anime, they're in his age, more or less. I like Hihara to be paired with Hino. I can imagine him being with Hino. It's just, I have my own favorite. LOL. Thanks for dropping a review! There's too many things that needs to be spoken out loud; there's too many things to be done and there's still to many evil plans that these guys intend to do… wait, sounds like some gladiator games or something.

_**momo-chaan!**_: Momo-chaan! I had this feeling I suddenly missed Prince of Tennis because of your username. Hmmm… Oh well. Thanks for loving my story. Well, the story is no where coming to an end. If that happens, I'm done with school. Yes, your review was in June and it's already October. I just finished one sem and I'm going to have a practicum. Kill me!

_**invisible-gurl**_: Let's not totally hate Yunoki. Argh. It's hard to say that when I, myself, hate the guy. Everyone's stupid in this fic, especially the author behind it. Thanks!

_**Judy107**_: This would be my second response. It seems that you're able to read further. Yes, Hino is a naughty girl and let's put it at that. Inside the studio was a camera installed by Ran-ojii for Ren-boochama. I love Ran-ojii. He's only making Tsukimori's hormones to go berserk. And yes, I did ruined their lives and I'll make it worst on the following chapters. And thank you for understanding I'm not able to update so soon. I hope all my reviewers could give me enough time to update.

_**kissmyanimex2008**_: Thanks! I'm so delightful reading reviews. I did too. I wish I had him too... I hope you could still be able to read and review this new chappie!

_**KNC fan**_: I'm also being driven to my nut level limits. The author admits she is nuts and she's coming near to the point of not being able to stay sane. This is the new chapter…after several months… sigh Tsk. Tsk.

_**michellelhf**_: No, it's not meant for T rating. I doubt. Ever since I watched La Corda, I found it hard making a safe rating. I can't. Maybe I should be watching a different anime but if it do that, I won't be able to continue writing this one.

_**Kagome171**_: Hi. Uh, I'm dumbfounded for the two…uh, laughing review. Thanks anyway! ;o)

_**Kaho-Chan-Cutie**_: Yes, a lemony Tsuchiura-Hino? And I'm serious. I'm just thinking if the title would be 'Blind' or 'If Your Heart's Not In It'. It's an angsty/romance story. Somehow similar to my 'Trumpet's Cry'. But… let's leave it at that. I still have not finished it. If ever, it'll be posted as soon as possible.

_**darkandbittersweet**_: Oh thank you! Thank you for understanding! Uh, there's Tsukimori and Hino in this chappie. sighs I still have not given it a thought. Maybe…

_**aviane13**_: The second person I'm giving my second response. Yes, it was midterms and then there came finals week. Thank God, it's over! Now, I'm free to write once again!

_**TheLastVampire1982**_: Yes, again, it's Tsuchiura x Hino. It seems you really wanted it to be under M rating. Well, yes it was supposed to be. I had a number of requests of doing it. So basically, I'll grant the request. And because you made puppy eyes, I'll definitely finish it before the second sem starts. I do agree that he's made for hot lemon. Certainly, the right height, the muscular yet slender hands, the lean chest. It's a walking testament of lemon. I didn't notice he still had no lemon fic here. For real? Hmm… yes, thanks, the madness of life is too annoying but it's…exciting! So let's leave it that! Thanks!

_**thundra18**_: Well, I basically have not posted real lemons yet. This chapter is the first one. And there'll be a lot more. snickers I love Tsukimori too. The violin, man, I really wonder what he could do with the hands that could create such beautiful songs. sighs Well, part of what Yunoki said is true. I did wrote there that he had not touched Hino…yet. But he's planning to. She's basically not naughty. She's…confused…or troubled, I guess. Well, basically it's because the author is confused and troubled. Thanks.

_**SerenaoftheMoon**_: Thanks! Let's not hate Tsuchiura. He's a wonderful guy. I like this guy! Well, he'll be doing nice things and it'll start on the next chapter. Oh my god! I feel so bad for making Tsuchiura bad since I kinda like him. Well, forgive the author, I don't feel bad for Yunoki. Yunoki is really perfect as the antagonist of the story which I might end up screwing and then make someone else as the antagonist… I'm thinking. Yes, it's all time consuming. Just when I have no patience at all! I even found myself writing fic during my finals week and I can't believe how excited I am for sem break! sigh

_**animeluva2979**_: I wonder too what's going to happen next. Dear readers, I don't have any idea what I'm going to do next. Thanks for the review!

_**tealblue**_: blushes My stories are sensual and tempting? Uh, thanks. blushes Anyway, more to come of the sensual parts. smiles

_**dblueheartless**_: Yes, I know. I just used the spelling of the Japanese words I often see in the scanlations and the translations of the anime. I admit I'm not really good in it. I also have problems with grammar and like I said, I basically have limited time. cries

_**ultra5**_: Thanks for adoring the story! I adore people who like my stories. I love them more if they write reviews. A puzzle piece? I like the way you review my story. The term caught me off guard. I never thought it was a puzzle piece since it was written in a random way. No definite plot, actually. Thanks so much!

**Author's Additional Notes:** Alright. So here goes the new chapter. I guess it's time for the main course. So let's take it all. I hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 06: Mirrored Scenes**

Tsukimori strode to his room quietly. Annoyance can be seen on his face. He was never humiliated like this before. He is, after all, Tsukimori Ren. No one makes a fool out of him, not even the one he longs to have, Hino Kahoko. He paused for a while as he remembered the pictures he was holding all along. He almost forgot…

He let out a sigh escaped his lips as he finally entered his room and slumped to the edge of his bed. Was it his fault for not telling her directly how he feels? Was it his fault because he can't express how he feels? Was it his fault that the only way he could tell her, express to her, his longing through his sexual advances? Was it fault?

Never in his life had he long to be with someone as much as he wanted to be with her…

And he knows it is breaking him apart…

His resolve…

And then his sanity…

His heart…

And then his soul…

"Hino…" he called out.

He is mad at her and, at the same time, he is inlove with her. What is he going to do now? Questions filled his head as he finally slump his back on the bed, eyes shut tight.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Faint knocks echoed from the door. He did not move, nor paid attention to the person outside the door. He remained there motionless, not wanting to speak to anyone any further. He is completely distressed to anyone. Add the conversation he just had with Yunoki, it is already too much for the rest of the day.

"Boochama?" the voice called out. The door slowly opened but Tsukimori still did not move from the bed. It was Ran-ojii. He approached his bed and stopped a foot away from his young master. "Boochama, breakfast is already waiting in the dining area…"

"I'm not hungry…" he answered with his eyes closed. "Leave…" he commanded. The old man stared at Tsukimori's face and let out a silent sigh. He gently nodded his head and left the room quietly.

Tsukimori remained motionless for some time until he held the envelope at hand and gripped it tight. "Hino…" he called out once again. He got up from the bed and stared at the poor envelope at hand. He crossed his legs on the bed and had the pictures scattered infront of him. One by one, he stared at her pictures: holding her phone with two hands with her eyes closed, playing with her breasts with her mouth parted, caressing her core with long slender hands…

"_Just like what we did before…"_

His eyes that showed longingness and sadness suddenly showed anger. His head filled with anger as he pictures Hino screaming out Yunoki's name. He gripped the sheets of his bed tight. Yunoki had her…

"_So what if I am?! He's a much better guy that you are! You only care for yourself and your music!"_

Her voice echoed inside his head once again. His mind drifted to God-knows-what that happened a few minutes ago. Her moans of pleasure that echoed inside her room, Tsuchiura leaving her room… he also had her…

These people had her…

…had what is supposed to be _his_…

He let out a small laugh. _His._ He can't believe he had referred Hino Kahoko as _his_. But…

This is his family's villa, his own playground…

…and he should have her as well…

…one way or another…

As long as he wanted to…

A grin crossed his handsome face as he stared at Hino's picture wherein she was almost naked, her mouth wide open, her legs spread as she rubs herself. "Just now… I'll have you… now…" he said as he got off his bed and went out of his room. His eyes show a dangerous glint, as if he was a predator, aiming for his little prey…

Kahoko.

* * *

Ousaki silently strode in the corridor, taking each step one at a time. His walk suddenly came to a halt when he noticed Kanazawa and Hihara's figure walking across the garden. "Huh?" he continued to stare at the two and suddenly noticed Ran-ojii walking towards his direction. "Ah, Ran-ojii, good morning," he said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Ousaki-sama. Breakfast is already served in the dining area," Ran-ojii greeted.

"Ah, thank you, Ran-ojii. I'm about to go there right now," Ousaki said gratefully.

"I was about to inform you that Ren-boochama is not feeling rather well right now. I will just have to bring breakfast to his room. I was about to look for Kanazawa-sensei but he seems nowhere in his room," Ran-ojii informed Ousaki. "By the way, Ousaki-sama, were you able to see Kanazawa-sensei?" Ran-ojii asked.

Ousaki raised a brow. "Kanazawa-sensei?" Ousaki asked but sounded he just repeated his name. His eyes drifted to the garden and saw Hihara's and Kanazawa's figure slowly disappeared into the thick bushes, beyond the garden. 'I wonder what happened…' he said in wonder.

"Ah, he must be having some counseling right now," Ousaki answered. Ran-ojii stared at him with confusion. "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure it is nothing but please tell Tsukimori-kun to get better soon and take a lot of rest," he added with a smile.

Ran-ojii smiled and nodded his head. "I will. Well then," he said as he walked towards the other direction.

Ousaki stared at the old man's retreating form and as he turned in the other direction, his eyes shifted back to the garden where he just saw Hihara and Kanazawa walking a few minutes ago. He raised a brow in confusion. "Just what is going on around here?" he asked to no one in particular as he let out a sigh. He gently shook his head and started heading out towards the dining area. 'Maybe the others know something… If not, I'll just have to ask Kanazawa-sensei later,' he noted to himself as he continued to walk along the quiet corridor.

And then he spotted Tsuchiura, walking from a different corridor, made a turn and was quietly walking with his head down. He raised another brow. 'What is this?' he asked in confusion. "Tsuchiura…" he called out as he quickly made his way towards the pianist.

"Ousaki-senpai…" Tsuchiura answered.

"Ah, let's head towards the dining area…" Ousaki said with a smile on his face. Tsuchiura nodded his head, his eyes covered with his hair. 'Definitely something is wrong…' he noted as he quirk his brows until he saw a black spot on his face. "Why do you have a bruise on your face, Tsuchiura? Did you had a fight…" he asked, concern can be seen on his tone.

Tsuchiura simply shook his head as he continued to walk, heading towards the dining area. Ousaki let out a sigh as he walked by the side of the pianist. "I don't know if I could help but I could listen to your problems. It wouldn't be good to keep it all by yourself…" Ousaki said, his eyes looking straight ahead, not looking at the pianist.

"Ousaki-senpai…" Tsuchiura said in a low tone, stopping on his track. Ousaki stopped as well as he stared at the pianist. He did not say another word as he waited for him to continue speaking. "Was it wrong to desire for someone to belong to you?" he asked, sadness on his tone.

Ousaki opened his mouth. He was a little surprised with the question. "You desire someone?" he asked in disbelief. Tsuchiura did not say another word. "Ah…" Ousaki suddenly felt confused. He scratched his head and let out a soft laugh. "Sorry, I was rude to ask a question in such manner. Actually, I got surprised with the question…" he walked towards the nearby window and said, "No, I think it's perfectly natural. We always wanted to be with someone, a special someone…"

"But her heart belongs to another one…" Tsuchiura added, his one hand clenched into a fist.

Ousaki turned around and stared at the pianist. He closed his eyes and then opened it once again with a smile on his face. He turned around and stared at the morning sky. It's going to be a wonderful day. "The sky's really clear today," Ousaki said. "It'll be good to go out for a while. Would you like to get out of here and escape breakfast?" he asked, looking at the pianist. Tsuchiura remained motionless on his spot but he simply gave a nod. "It'll cool your head…" he said as he walked towards the pianist, placing a hand on the pianist's shoulder. "I'll just send a message to Yunoki that we won't be joining breakfast. We could have it outside." Tsuchiura did not say anything else. "Alright, let's go." Ousaki gently pushed Tsuchiura on the other direction as the two walked quietly together. 'Well, I guess I'll have to ask Kanazawa-sensei about Hihara later…' Ousaki reminded himself. 'It must be Hino-san…'

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Shimizu-kun?" Fuyuumi asked as Shimizu took his seat beside her.

"I don't think so," Shimizu answered while holding a glass of juice at hand. "It seems they have their own business or some sort," Shimizu answered, annoyance filled his tone.

Fuyuumi stared at Shimizu. 'This is odd. I never saw him nor talk to him as if he's really annoyed about something,' she told herself. She wanted to ask further but decided to drop the subject as not to annoy the person beside her. Instead, she picked her glass of juice and silently drank her share.

The door opened and Yunoki entered the dining area with a smile on his face. "Good morning," he said as he quietly shut the door behind. "Hmmm…where's the rest?" he asked as he sat on a chair across Shimizu.

"Kanazawa-sensei and Hihara-senpai said they're going for a walk and told us to eat without them," Fuyuumi answered.

"Hmmm…" Yunoki quirk a brow as he stared at the door lazily. He then placed his lower cheek to rest at the back of his right hand. 'So, what's up with those two? It seems this whole music camp is filled with trouble. Anyway, this is much better of entertainment. Oh well…' he told himself as he poured tea on his cup. 'Anyway, I'm not interested with what those two are up to. I just have to focus on my main goal for this music camp and that is that,' he added as he properly sat on his chair, taking a sip of the warm tea.

He then felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket and he immediately picked it up. 'Ousaki-senpai?' he asked to himself as he opened the message. _"Yunoki, I decided to kidnap Tsuchiura for a while since I wanted to take a look in the city for a while. We'll be having our breakfast there,"_ the message said. "It seems that Ousaki-senpai and Tsuchiura are not going to join us as well…" he said, flipping his phone and putting it back inside his pocket. "Ousaki-senpai said he wanted to check out something in the city and he's bringing Tsuchiura along with him," he added.

Fuyuumi and Shimizu just stared at Yunoki as they saw him change reaction. Yunoki shifted on his seat, placing a finger below his chin as he closed his eyes. 'So, that would be minus Kanazawa-sensei, Ousaki-senpai, Hihara and Tsuchiura. So, it'll be just Fuyuumi, Shimizu, Tsukimori, Hino and I…' He slowly opened his eyes, still thinking. 'Which I really wonder if Tsukimori would be joining us for breakfast as well… I bet he won't since he must be sulking inside his room or something… so, it should only be… I don't think so since Fuyuumi and Shimizu are here…'

"Yunoki-senpai?" Shimizu asked, breaking Yunoki's thoughts. He stared at Shimizu in surprise as Shimizu tilted his head to the side, his eyes directed towards him as if asking questions to his senpai.

"Ah, sorry. I must've been thinking too deep. It's really nothing. I guess we just have to wait for Tsukimori and Hino-san," Yunoki said with a smile on his face. He gently picked up his cup and asked, "So, do you have any idea what happened with Hihara and Kanazawa-sensei? It's really very unlikely of Hihara skipping breakfast and all…"

"We don't know," Fuyuumi answered. "We just saw Hihara-senpai as if he just received some terrible news and then Kanazawa-sensei said he's going to walk with him," Fuyuumi answered.

"Hmm…" Yunoki stared at Fuyuumi for a while and then closed his eyes. 'So Kanazawa-sensei and Hihara are hanging around somewhere to talk about…what?' he asked no one in particular. 'Must have to do with Tsukimori and Hino… So, it really does seem that Tsukimori and Hino are getting too close during this music camp… Anyway, I have nothing to worry since he had given me such a good morning by seeing his sulking face. I bet he's really mad now…'

"Yunoki-senpai?" Fuyuumi called out. Shimizu stared at their senpai whose head seems to be drifting somewhere. "It seems that you are thinking about something as well…" she added.

"Ah, the concour is getting near and it seems that everyone's pretty…uh, how do you describe this?" Yunoki paused, raising a brow. "Troubled? I guess… It might affect our performances if this keeps up."

Fuyuumi stared at her own plate and did not say anything else as Shimizu glanced at her, sensing her being troubled. The door gently opened and Ran-ojii entered the dining area. The three stared at the old man, confused on his presence there.

"Ah, good morning, Yunoki-sama, Fuyuumi-sama and Shimizu-sama. I came here to inform you that Ren-boochama seems to be not feeling well. I have already brought food to his room and ask him to take rest to get well soon. Hino-sama seems to have overslept so I did not attempt any further in waking her up and left her undisturbed," Ran-ojii informed.

"Ah, so it would just be the three of us to dine then," Yunoki said as he placed the cup back on the table. "Thank you, Ran-ojii. If we ever need something else, we'll let you know," he added as he smiled at the old man. Shimizu then started picking some bread towards his plate and ate quietly. Fuyuumi did the same thing and did not say any word.

"I hope that you enjoy the breakfast. I'll leave you all then," Ran-ojii said as he bowed his head and left the room.

'Well, that is not expected of Hino,' Yunoki noted as he took a bread for himself. 'I guess I'll have to spend all morning practicing…' he let out a silent sigh as he continued to eat. 'And boy I thought it started really well…'

* * *

As Ran-ojii exited the room, he let out a sigh as he walked along the corridor. 'Ren-boochama sure is giving me some headache…' he told himself as he recalled what happened minutes ago. 'I must be getting really old for this…'

_Flashback_

_He was silently walking back towards Tsukimori's room, holding a tray with breakfast and a glass of juice when he came across Tsukimori, walking towards the other direction. He stopped and asked, "Ren-boochama, where are you going? I have brought breakfast for you…"_

_Tsukimori did not look at him and continued walking. "I told you I am not hungry…" he said, coming nearer and nearer to where Ran-ojii is standing._

"_But your breakfast…" Ran-ojii interjected. _

"_Where is Hino?" Tsukimori asked, seriousness on his tone._

"_I believe she's still in her room, boochama. I shall call her if you'd like…" Ran-ojii answered, staring at Tsukimori with confusion. "Boochama?" _

_Tsukimori paused just by his side and stared at the plate of food. He raised a brow and a smile crept on his face. "I'll take this one to Hino," he said as he gently took the plate from Ran-ojii's hands._

_Ran-ojii stared at his young master. "If that is so, I shall bring you another tray of…"_

_Tsukimori continued to walk towards the other direction, holding the tray of food and added, "No need. She'll be my breakfast…" Ran-ojii stared at his retreating form with dumbfounded face, not being able to speak with the blunt words coming from his young master. _

_End of Flashback_

Ran-ojii paused from walking as he shook his head. 'Well, it can't be help,' he told himself as a smile crossed his wrinkled face. 'It's the first time I saw him became too happy and too depressed over someone, over a girl… I am in no position to question any further what he is up to… He would just have to learn to himself how he's going to be able to keep her with him since he's still confused about everything… Though he still has a long way to go… long way…'

* * *

"Hihara, I know you're too messed up right now but please try to focus yourself in practicing," Kanazawa said, puffing smoke after. "Get a grip!"

"How can I?" Hihara asked, his back slumped with his hands resting on his thighs, as he sat on a nearby bench.

Kanazawa furrowed his brows. "I'm just your music teacher, not some love adviser…" he noted as he stared at Hihara. He let out a sigh as he puffed another smoke. "Well, it really can't be help but before you get this depressed, have you already confessed to Hino?" he asked as he sat across Hihara.

"No," Hihara answered weakly.

Kanazawa narrowed his eyes as he held the cigarette upward, chin level. "You still have not…" he said in a low tone. "And you're getting this depressed and all that?!" he almost screamed. Hihara did not say anything else.

"Agh. You kids are impossible!" Kanazawa groaned, rubbing his hair in disbelief. "I will not tolerate the same performance just like what you did in the 3rd selection. This is a music competition between other schools! The principal is going to skin me alive if you guys do not perform well..."

"I'm sorry, Kanayan," Hihara apologized in a weak tone. "I'm acting such a kid…" he added.

Kanazawa let out a sigh as he stared at Hihara. He puffed another smoke and asked, "So, what exactly happened that made you gloomy like this again? Tell me in detail so I could be able to understand well. I'm not some genius who knows how to crack a code out of your incoherent and disorganized words."

Kanazawa waited for Hihara to answer him but he did not speak until he was able to finish a stick at hand. "I…was about to wake Hino and inform her it was already time for breakfast. Tsukimori and I went to her room but…" Hihara started.

"You're with Tsukimori?" Kanazawa asked in a low tone, disbelief can be seen on his face.

"And then when I was about to knock in her room, we suddenly heard her scream. Tsukimori and I tried to see what happened to her but the door was locked tight. And then… and then…" Hihara paused, clenching his fist.

Kanazawa stared at him in confusion. "She screamed…" he said in a low tone. 'Why did she scream…?'

"Tsuchiura came out of her room. Tsukimori asked him what happened to Hino until he started punching his face…" Hihara added.

"Tsuchiura inside Hino's room? Wait, who punched who? Oh god! I'm not just going to be skinned by the headmaster. I'll be hanged by your parents!" Kanazawa screamed as he stood from the bench and rubbed his hair roughly, letting the cigarette fall from his hand.

"Tsukimori was the one who kept on punching Tsuchiura," Hihara answered.

Kanazawa let out a small sigh of relief. 'Good, it's not Tsukimori. I have better confidence that Tsuchiura could take his punches but Tsukimori is another. He's as frail as anyone could think of!'

"And then, Kaho-chan came…" Bitterness crept into Hihara's voice as the name of Hino crossed his lips. Kanazawa remained silent as he continued listening to Hihara. "…she asked Tsukimori to stop hurting Tsuchiura. Tsukimori then…" Hihara paused, his eyes showing sadness as if he almost bit his lower lip. "He asked her if she's doing Tsuchiura and she admitted doing so…" he finally said, his fists clenched tight.

If there's any way that a normal person could suddenly pop out their eyes from their eye socket, it must've happened to Kanazawa. He can't believe what he just heard from Hihara. Hino is 'doing' Tsuchiura… and they are in a music camp, intended for _PRACTICING_. He closed his eyes as he sat back on the bench. 'It seems that these kids are practicing something else, not their musical instruments! I think I'm having some migraine just now.' He let out a sigh as he stared again at Hihara. 'And this guy here seems to be too depressed to handle this kind of situation. Boy…' he told himself as he put a hand on his forehead. 'Even if I am in this age, I wouldn't want to see nor hear anything about these teenagers making out or having sex… Agh. So this music camp seems to be…' he let out a groan. "I can't believe I am the one who got in charge with you people," he said, his head bent down.

"Kanayan…" Hihara called out.

"I need a drink," Kanazawa said in a frustrated tone. Hihara stared at him, sadness still etched on his face. Kanazawa stood from the bench and walked towards Hihara. "Let's get ourselves some drinks…" he said as he grabbed one of his wrists. Hihara stared at him with his confusion. "Don't you say anything else! I don't care if you're still in your senior year. You're going to come with me and have a drink!" he said in a commanding tone.

"Ah…" Hihara nodded his head as he stood from the bench and walked back towards the villa. 'A drink should be nice…' he told himself while following Kanazawa. 'Kaho-chan…' he called out silently as he stared at the window of Hino's room.

* * *

Hino continued to stare at her mirrored image inside the bathroom. She had already washed her face and there are no signs of any tears that threatened to flow anymore. The only remaining evidence that she cried was her eyes showing a little pinkish color. 'Tsukimori-kun…' she called out silently.

"So, you're still here…" a voice cut her trance. She looked back and saw Tsukimori, leaning by the door of the bathroom with his arms crossed. "And I thought you were with Tsuchiura…" he said in sarcasm, his eyes locked tight on her form.

Hino shivered and frowned at his words. She was saddened at his words regarding on Tsuchiura but she could feel hairs on her body standing as if he was looking at her naked. She was already dressed in a two piece pink dress, even before the incident on the hallway. "I was just washing my face before I join them for breakfast," she answered in a low tone. "What are you doing here, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I want the main dish already, Hino," he said in a husky tone.

Hino's head shot back at him as she stared at Tsukimori with surprise and confusion. "W—what?" she asked, placing her hands on the sink by her side.

"Don't play dumb on me. I know you know what I mean. I want to fuck you," he said as he walked slowly towards her. "And I don't care if you're doing Tsuchiura. I just want to have sex with you," he said dangerously as he finally came close to her, placing his hands over her hands.

"Tsu—tsukimori-kun…" she said in a low tone as their eyes met. She could feel his hands slowly tracing her arms, gently rubbing it in a soothing manner. Her face started to flush as she felt his warm breath on her face.

"Don't tell me you're denying me to fulfill my desires…" he added as he lowered his head to the side of her face.

She could feel warmth covering her body as her breath became rapid and hoarse, her knees getting weaker at the moment. His hands moved towards her shoulder and she felt it move across her collar bone. She closed her eyes, feeling the tingling sensations that his hands brought to her body. She could feel the heat slowly creep towards her lower body.

"Tsukimori…kun…" she said in a low tone.

"I don't care about what happened earlier. Just give me what I want," he said as he started nipping her earlobe.

"Let me explain…" she said, trying to defend herself. Tsukimori narrowed his eyes. He's in no mood to talk as of the moment. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and quiet her down with a searing kiss. Her eyes shot wide open with his sudden attack. She wanted this kiss badly after what happened between her and Tsukimori in the hallway. She wanted his touch among anyone else. But on the other hand, she knew she had to stop. She had to stop him. She had to clear out everything to him. But what is she going to do when she could feel her body wanting more of this heat, caused by the man infront of him?

His arms snaked around her body, fisting her hair as he pulled her head down. She was taken aback as her lips parted which he took advantage and plunged his tongue inside her mouth. 'She really does taste wonderful,' he noted to himself as he watched her slowly closed her eyes and started kissing him back. He smirked inwardly knowing she wanted him as well. Well, what the fuck? He wanted her and he'll have her. Their tongues continued to play with one another as he his hands started taking off her clothes. He started by unzipping the back of her blouse and started tracking her skin with his hands as he took it off from her. "Mmm…" she moaned to his mouth. The next thing he did is to unclasped her bra but did not move any further to remove it from her. Instead, one of his hands moved in between of their body and cupped one of her clothe breast.

He closed his eyes as he released her mouth and moved some steps back. She opened her eyes in confusion as she stared at him with questioning eyes. There he saw a smirk on his face. "Tsukimori-kun?" she asked.

"Take them off. I want to watch you taking them off," he commanded as he unbuttons his shirt. She was hesitant at first, embarrassed and excited at the moment. But as she saw him sliding his shirt from his body, she could only lick her lips in delight to see his naked chest for the first time. He was perfect. "Come on, don't be shy…" he added.

She lowered her head and started taking off the bra off her chest and proceeded to take off her skirt. He watched in delight as she slowly removed all of her garments. He'll make it slow but rough on her. He'll make her want more and he won't be easy in giving her release, that's for sure.

"Stop, don't take it off yet," he commanded as he saw her hands moving towards her undies. "Unzipped me…with your mouth…" he said as he stared at her bare chests. He could feel heat pooling down her loins. "Now."

'This is it…just like what happened in the past…' she told herself. 'He was mistaken about what happened but…'

"Kahoko…" he called out lustfully, his eyes glistening with lust.

'…but I can't deny him…' she told herself as she walked towards him and knelt infront of him.

He watched her with narrowed eyes as she slowly knelt infront of him. She placed her palms at the side of his pants, blowing hot breath on his clothe throbbing cock. He moved his hands in her hair and pressed his hips towards her face. She immediately moved her mouth in unbuttoning his pants and then unzipping him immediately. She wanted him as lust filled her head and her body.

Her hands immediately pulled her slacks and his other garments, revealing his turgid staff that she had taken before. It's the most wonderful cock she had, thick and long. His head fell back as he felt her hands grasping her swollen member. He never felt wonderful with a female's hand holding his cock as much as he enjoyed hers. He bucked his hips towards her face, almost slapping her face with her hardened cock. She closed her eyes as he smirked in delight. "Do you want this cock, Hino?" he asked as he did the same thing with her other cheek.

"Y—yes…" she answered, holding his cock as her mouth brush close to the tip of his cock.

He groaned as she slowly took his length inside her mouth. He held her head further, urging her to take him deeper. Her tongue softly sways inside her mouth, continuing to tease his entire length; her teeth slowly grazing his cock, making him groan in pleasure. "Oooohhh…" he moaned in delight. It felt as if she was gobbling him hungrily.

She slid her hands from his side and started massaging his hanging balls as she continued sucking him. Blinded by lust, her mind is completely hazed as if she was only guided by her need of having him. She could already feel her warm core, burning with desire, as she felt juices started running down, soaking her undies.

Tsukimori felt wonderful. He is very pleased with Hino's cock sucking job. 'She's the best cock sucker,' he noted as he humped his hips against her stroke. Moments later, he knitted his brow as he felt his release coming. He held her hair tightly and roughly thrusted inside her mouth as he took his release. She almost choked as his tip almost reached her throat but hungrily took every last drop of his cum. He was panting as he slowly loosened his grip on her hair as she cleaned his entire length, licking it from the tip to the base.

"You're a wonderful cock-sucker, Hino," he said, rubbing her hair as she continued licking him. "I'm very pleased."

"Anything for you, Tsukimori-kun," she answered lustfully.

He arched a brow. "Anything for me?" A smile crossed his face. He wiggled his feet and removed the clothes that pooled on his feet and threw them aside. He knelt and held her by her arms and urged her to stand. "That's good to know, Hino," he said as he kissed her once again and pushed her body towards the marbled sink. He could taste his essence inside her mouth.

Her hands started running along his bare chest and he moaned in approval. She broke the kiss and he let her mouth explore his chest, licking and sucking his nipples. He cupped her bottom and pushed her up towards the counter, letting her sit as his hands spread her legs apart. He already could see her undies soaking wet and he held her legs up high as he stared at her almost bare form.

"Please don't look at me like that," she pleaded, feeling rather embarrassed by his actions.

He smirked and said, "Why? Feeling bad being seen like this?" he released one leg as he massaged her clothe opening. She closed her eyes and held her head back. He slowly traced the wetness of her clothe womanhood, feeling her arousal just for him. "You're already wet for me, Hino…" he noted as he released her other leg and bent down and licked her clothe womanhood.

"Stop teasing…" she said as she closed her eyes. She feels as if she's already exploding and that he seems not to give her the release she badly wanted. "Tsukimori…"

"Not yet," he said as he removed the last garment on her body and threw it aside. He then inserted two fingers inside her warm sheath, pumping it roughly as he heard her moans once again. He took one pert nipple inside his mouth and started suckling her. He continued thrusting his fingers inside her as his tongue traced the valley of her breasts. Her hands started tangling with his hair as if she's guiding him to take more of her skin.

"Oh…yes…" she moaned.

He stopped and stared at her face covered with sweat, eyes still closed. "Why did you let Tsuchiura have you, Hino?" he asked as he continued thrusting inside her. "This is supposed to be mine, isn't?" he asked as he inserted another finger.

"I…I'm sorry, Tsukimori…" she said as she opened her eyes. "I did not…let him…" she answered in between her panting.

"Then why did you scream earlier?" he said, his thumb caressing her clit. "Did you enjoy him?" sarcasm evident on his tone.

"No!" she interjected. He paused from his attack as she held him by the shoulders. He stared at her with confusion as she looked at him, eyes growing mad. "I only want you! I was dreaming of you, playing with myself, thinking what it might have been if you come here in my room, fucking the hell out of me this all night…"

He stared at her. "You're masturbating as you're thinking of me?" he asked. He then remembered what he did all night and he mentally slapped his head. He really should've gone to her room and spent the night, fucking.

"And then he came here to call me for breakfast. I don't want to go to breakfast because I was still too busy thinking of you…" she paused as she bucked her hips to the fingers still inserted in her core. "Let's…let's talk later… please…" she said pleadingly.

He stared at her and continued thrusting inside her. "Yes, we'll talk later. We'll fuck for now," he said, his eyes dangerously piercing as he wanted to talk more but it seems her arousal is more important than anything. He closed his eyes; it was also the same for him. He wanted to get his release and this should come first.

He got tired and weary of thrusting his fingers inside her core as he moved it out, causing her to whimper. He immediately replaced his fingers with his long throbbing cock and unceremoniously pumped it inside her core. She gasped at the sudden intrusion as he had not given her time to adjust to his thick member. He was savagely pumping inside her in a fast penetrating speed as his hand cupped her bottom to further deepen his attack. "Oh god!" she screamed as she placed her hands on his shoulders, digging her nails as she threw her head from side to side. He was extending her than the normal. She had never had someone as big as he is and he did not give her mercy and continued her ravages of her.

After a few minutes of crying for pleasure, she stopped as he cupped her ass and drop her from the sink. He turned her around, facing the mirror of the sink. She gasped as she realized she was staring at her reflection as she placed her hands on the side. Her hair disheveled from sucking his tongue earlier and her face had a deep flush all over. She turned her head away, trying to avoid the embarrassing look that she has at the moment.

"Why are you looking away? This is what you look like right now," he said as he caressed her bottom. "Watch yourself as I fuck you, Hino," he commanded as he lifted her waist up high, making her feet leave the tiled floor. He guided her legs so she could wrap herself to his legs and she stared at the huge mirror, watching him move from the back. He held her by the waist and entered with a swift movement as before. He attacked her brutally as he had when she was sitting on the counter. "Oooohh…" she moaned.

She watched him, his eyes closed, sweat dripping from his head. He looks so sexy as he pumped inside her. He simply looks perfect in any angle. His handsome face, his deep mysterious golden eyes, his long slender fingers. He's everything that any woman dreams to have. And this man is having her…taking her brutally, without any mercy, her dangerous angel. She knew she doesn't want to be used again. She wanted to have a normal relationship with the man that she loves but… everything has fallen out of hand. She doesn't care anymore. She'll let him do whatever he wants of her. She would be at his own disposal. She would be his…until he gets weary and tired of her, as long as he wants. She will not complain. She will let him…only him…

She closed her eyes as she felt his hand moving down to her clit. She is coming near as her cries of pleasure became louder and louder. As he felt her walls, clenching his member tight, he thrusted one more time and had his release inside her, filling her womb with his seed.

His... Her Tsukimori Ren.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:** So there goes the main course. The turbulence that started in the previous two chapters is going out of hand and it'll be hard for everyone to fix it but it'll certainly be fix in the upcoming chapters. Thank you guys!

I hope you enjoyed this one and have a great day! ;o)


	8. How Do You Decide In This Situation?

**You Don't Know What You Do To Me…**

* * *

_kalen1_

**Summary:** It all started from day one when Tsukimori Ren suddenly appeared during her slumber after a long practice. Then it turned to secret meetings until emotions suddenly shattered. What are they going to do to overcome everything? Rated M for mature readers and for mushy lines and for the mess up brain of the author.

**Disclaimer:** La Corda D'Oro is not mine but wishes that Ren Tsukimori is mine. *sigh* I know it's supposed to be Len for English translation but do forgive the author who loves the sound of 'Ren'…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, here's the delayed update. I would feel terribly bad if I wouldn't be able to update by the end of the year. That would be really bad. I wanted a good start for the year even though there are a lot of things that happened. I'm not sure if this is the shortest update so far. But I'm still keeping on my oath that I'm going to finish this fic. I love La Corda so much and I wanted to prove to myself that I could be able to finish something.

So, the title of the new chapter is all that reflects the question in my head. Haha. I can't decide though my story is not similar to what I'm doing in this new chappie. Well, I had one similarity, "how to kill the people who sell flowers, especially roses?" LOL. Of course, I'm not going to do that!

Oh well…

And I'm so happy that I'm getting back on the upcoming chapters for La Corda. I really love the scanlators, translators, editors and those people who update the manga. Thanks to them and to the people who host their projects! I'm so grateful! And yeah, guys, do you know there'll be a second season for La Corda that's supposed to be aired this upcoming spring??? I was ecstatic when I read this news! They'll be including Eto, Aoi Kaji and Akihiko Kira. More handsome guys to come in Hino's life! My goodness! One of the best news this end of the year!

There are still so many things that has to be said and done…

Watch out…

And btw, I really appreciate people who had so much patience with my grammar and also for waiting for the new chappies to come. Thank you very much! Words fail me! *sniff*

* * *

**Special Thanks To: **

**_lilyevans-luvs-jamespotter_**: Thanks. I appreciate the word of praise regarding the last chapter. I hope you'll also like this new chapter. There are still confusions about this chapter. And the question is: did they really get what they want in this new chapter? Well, go figure. Well, it's just too bad with the two characters but who knows? I had so many ideas coming yet. Well, I did confirmed that Hino loves Tsukimori but who knows what might happen? Hehehe. Thank you again!

**_SnowCharms_**: Well, no, there's no one listening. Remember I had the people either eat their breakfast in the dining area or went out. Well, let's not make Ran-ojii listen to them. That would be…wrong. *snickers* And it's the bathroom. It's up to them. (I think it's much proper to say, it's up to me… such burden to the author who made the fanfic. Tsk. Tsk.) And no, he's not a virgin here before chapter 06. The two basically had experiences. I just didn't elaborated the idea. Oh well. Let's see what would happen next! Thanks!

**_midnight_blue08_**: The answer to your question is: YES. She had. Okay, for the confusion of the people here, I'll make sure to note that in the next chapter but not this chapter. This chapter is more like the confuse stage of the people. Heck, my head is actually confuse right now so basically, you could figure I'm in that stage that I don't know what would I do. Err… Anyway, sorry for the confusion. Don't worry, I'll clear that in the following chapters. Again, I'm sorry…

**_thundra18_**: Thanks for appreciating the lemon chapter. More lemons to come! Well, not this chapter and not so soon. I still have to make them feel sadder and all. I'm such a bad author. Yes, I did a lemony chapter and I'm not sure when the next lemon chapter is but it would be something not out of angst. I'll make sure that Hino's not surprise or Tsukimori's not mad or someone else. Hmmm… *smiles* Thanks for the support! Keep on reading!

**_aniprincess13_**: I don't know. But heck, it's my dream to be surrounded by hot guys! We all know she's not the only girl in the world but we have to accept the fact that there are really girls out there that had guys surrounds them like that. How I wish I'm in her shoes. *sigh* Yes, Hihara is emo. He's getting back in this chapter but not totally. He's still emo in this chapter. Well, let's roll out the booze! Yes, Shimizu have Fuyuumi. In this chapter, they have their moment. Or something… let's leave the freshmen out of the lemony thingy. It's hot though for December, that's odd. Don't worry, no steamy events in this new chapter. More like, I don't know. My head is in a mess right now. Love life. How I hate it. Anyway, they're not making up so soon. They're still stuck in the confusion and who knows how I'll end this. Err… And in reality, I'd love to see Tsukimori being so violent…for a change. And thanks for the raging comment. I feel like I'll be smacked as well… *sweatdrop*

**_aviane13_**: Yes, cheers for sembreak that I didn't feel had a break! Argh. I had practicum for sembreak so basically that's one reason why I was not able to update and my head's in a mess since I'm in a mess. That sounds so wrong. Oh well… Sorry. Well, if you're having some problem tracking the story, that's the option right now, to re-read the story. But I'm really sorry. There are times I had problems typing and just stare at the monitor. I know I'm a slave driver! I'm really sorry. Tormenting people and all, and I'm also tormenting myself as well. Don't worry, it's not just you guys suffering, the author as well! No, I don't feel bad for people asking for update. I'm actually grateful for those people. You guys inspire me to finish the fic! Thank you so much! And I really appreciate that there are people who enjoys and loves reading my fics. It means a lot to me. And I really like the idea of Tsukimori, getting out of the cold exterior and getting violent and becoming like a predator even for ONCE. LOL. Well, just a wonder. Thank you so much!

**_SadieInuzuka_**: Condoms. Condoms. Not available during that moment. LOL. Well, they had no idea that some crazy author is putting them up in such a mess so condoms are out of question. Well, let me think if I'll have Hino get preggy or what. I don't know, whichever comes first in my head. I'm still not satisfied with the lemon. Let's make it more satisfying the next time. LOL. Thanks!

**_The_Last_Vampire_1982_**: Yes, I know the condom thing again! I'm sorry, out of stock, out of…reach? LOL. No convenience store nearby. Damn. Tsukimoris' should have in their huge mansion. LOL. Oh yeah, the TsuchiuraxHino, not yet done! But for your satisfaction, they're married in that fic. Yeap. And it's also angsty, in a way. I feel like I'm tormenting people with angsty fics! God! Preggy Hino is still on hold. Not sure. No idea. No comment. Let's see what I'm going to write next. I haven't done any draft for the upcoming chappy. I'll do that while listening to damn freaky fireworks! Hell. I have several assignments, reports and lectures to finish as well. Argh! I hate masters! For Tsukimori, I do think he's spoiled but in a way that he doesn't want to act spoiled since his obsession is to be able to reach that certain degree of level with his parents so basically, I don't know. I will clarify that in the next chapter on his decision. I'm currently forming ideas inside my head on his decision and what he's going to do. Thanks for that comment. It made my brain cells work once again!

**_Serena_of_the_Moon_**: Yeah, finally but the finale of the lemony chappie. I will put on hold any lemony thingy again…or so I say… No, I wasn't making it sweet in that chapter. It was more like putting more them to angst. Making people, driving people towards their first instinct and then…kaboom. Oops, I don't think so. Something like that. I'm trying to put them in a situation that 'what if' thing. Something near to that idea. It's not sweet in that chapter and it's not getting sweeter in the next chapters. Maybe in the end part or near the end part. Yes, I do agree that Hino should've made Tsukimori feel bad. But the thing is, oh my goodness, I just realized, I'm actually putting a character of mine towards Hino. LOL. Noooo!!! I think I'm a martyr in a way. Yes, we have to put some part for Kanazawa. He's in charge of all of them so he has to be responsible to what they do in the music camp. Now, that's a thought for the upcoming chapters. *snickers* They're drinking in the mansion, so… I'm sorry, I'll have him drunk in the next chapter. So sorry for the disappointment. Thanks for reading!

**_DawnFireAngel_**: Yes, that's the idea. They're really OOC in this fanfic. It's something I tried avoiding but the head of the author is working weird, really weird. I tried but I can't. I do apologize. Well, yeah, bold to write things like this. The idea of writing the series of fanfics in La Corda is basically drawn in my initial admiration to writers of M content in Inuyasha. There are writers there who could be able to write the basic idea of M content in such a good way that you could feel their remorse, pleasure and everything. It's hard and it's something not supposed to be written but I actually admire people who could write it down in such a way. I'm way beyond their level. I'm trying but I'm not anywhere near them. I don't feel bad that you're not finishing reading it but I'm really grateful that you have left a comment like this. Writing a comment for a fic is basically something that authors look forward to and I'm happy you left some of your moments to leave this comment. Thank you.

**_animeaddict787_**: Yes, an eventful chapter but Hino and Tsukimori are going to suffer more because of that chapter. *snickers* I'm such a bad author. (Hey, how many times do I have to write that down? I have no idea…) If you think things are turning out better. Better not conclude there yet. There are still trials that the two have to endure. Hehehe. It sounds like a long work for an author who updates once in a blue moon. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for marking that comment!

**_yuenying848_**: Ah, thanks! Thank you for finding the fic/chapter interesting!

**_HKLampShade_**:Yes, there are a lot of typos. It's hard to describe positions! God! (Then why the hell are you writing this kind of fic?) I don't know! *scratches head* Well, I wanted to put senpai, kouhai, ojii, -sama, some Japanese terms. I feel like eventhough there are English terminologies in their match, I much prefer their honourifics in Japanese. I don't know, it's just me. And thank you so much! Hope to read more of your comments!

**_Moons-Chan_**: Well, there are many ways on how you express your love to someone. And there are some people who can't control their emotions or there are some people who just don't know what they write. LOL. Anyway, thank you for the comment!

**_demon-girl-08_**: Yes, that last chapter is steamy. Though it's more like some pure sex theme, the idea of making love out of love is not due yet in this chapter or not so soon. I'm putting that on hold since they're not making up yet. Bad. Really bad author. Questions you have to answer yourself in the upcoming chapter. Well, some of them has been answered in this chapter but it's not done yet in this chapter. Thank you!

**_ANIME OWNER_**: Thank you for marking the comment and for the words of praises! I hope you get to read and like this new chapter and the upcoming chapters!

**_Dragon of Blood_**: Thank you. Thank you. The drama is not yet done. More tears and blood. Ok, let's stop the idea of blood spilling out. I hate pain so let's stop the blood idea. Err… Thank you very much!

**_animeluva2979_**: I'M HERE. I'M HERE. I'M SORRY. I do apologize! *author freaking out* You're welcome. And this is the new chappie. Hope you like it! Thank you.

**_jo107_**: Yes, I know. It's long. I think that's the longest chapter. I'm not sure. Wow, I'm the author and I'm the one who does not know what I'm writing down. Oh well. It's me. WHAT?! YOU'VE HAD YOUR CLASSMATES READ THIS? OH MY GOD! *faints* I can't believe this. Anyway, I'm really grateful you're sharing the fics to your classmates. It basically means you like the fic which I'm really happy about. Oh no problem about the comment. Hey, the author had a hard time updating so you're not in the fault there. And I'm still happy you found the time to review on my fanfic. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much! I really love the people who waits, reads and reviews my fics. I feel fatter, I mean flattered. Merry Christmas to you too and Happy New Year! Thank you so much!

**_hentai18ancilla_**: Yes, he has no respect to her in the previous chapter. But in fairness to his character, he's blinded by jealousy and all. I mean, there are people who just don't know how to control jealousy. Oh well. Talk about me. I do agree. People should have sex with the one they love and if they're not ready for the big responsibility, to use protection. Yeah, I know. Basically that chapter would create more pain and chaos to their relationship. It's not going to be a make up stage for them. It'll be more trouble for them. Things should be cleared out…once I update… LOL. Thank you very for such wonderful comment. I do agree with everything you've typed.

**_Wild Sakura Blossom_**: Oh, thank you. Lots of love for the one who marked the comment! Thank you so much! But I can't promise the 'update so soon'. This is just the lazy crazy author. Argh. I'm such a mess.

You guys tire me out with replies! LOL. But I enjoy doing this! Thank you very much! I'm so grateful for having you guys! Am I forgetting anyone? I hope not. If I do, remind me and I'll reply the following chappie! Thanks!

So, this is the new chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 07: How Do You Decide In This Situation?**

Tsukimori panted as he had his release inside Hino. He slowly opened his eyes and loosened his hold of her body. Her legs slowly slid off his body. He watched her naked form slumped into the floor with her hands still clutched onto the marbled sink. He had her… He had finally had her…

He closed his eyes as he clenched his fist. 'Why am I not satisfied at all?' he asked himself. 'I only had some random foreplay with her but it was all I need to last a day. But now…' he stared at her, her breathing hard as she tries to find her strength. 'I don't feel like I enjoyed it… There was no fulfillment at all,' he told himself. He let a sigh and started looking for the closet holding the robes. He walked towards the cabinet and dressed himself and also retrieved another one. He walked back towards Hino and knelt by her side.

"Hino…" he called out. She did not answer and a frown crossed his face. 'I've hurt her,' he noted as he watched her naked form. 'It's not supposed to be this way.' He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them once again. He spread the robe and wrapped it around her form. She did not budged as he held her gently in his arms and picked her up bridal style.

"Tsukimori-kun…" she called out softly.

His eyes shot wide open and stopped from moving. No words came out of his mouth as he waited for what she has to say. Moments later, no other words came out from her and he let out a silent sigh. "I brought you breakfast," he said in a low tone as he continued to walk towards the bedroom. He gently placed her at the edge of the bed and sat beside her as he retrieved the tray of food from the side table and placed it on his lap.

"I'm not hungry…" she said in a low tone, her eyes closed as she relaxed on the bed.

"You must eat," he said gently. "Please…" he pleaded, fist clenched. 'What the hell am I doing?' he asked himself. He felt confused and all. He was raging mad a while ago and he felt guilty for hurting her in such a way. He knew he should not have acted on impulse, out of being mad to what happened earlier, of what Yunoki said earlier. He should have talked to her first. That's right, he should have talked to her first. But that chance is already gone. What's done is done. This is why he thinks emotions are such a bother in the first place. They get in the way of logical reasoning, out of concentration, out of the real goal. 'Damn it!' he cursed silently. 'Not her. She does not deserve to be treated in such a way. I'm acting like the most pathetic asshole there is!'

"I'm sorry…" she said in a low tone. He startled as he felt arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" she sobbed at his back, slowly soaking the robe on his body. Sadness crossed his face once again. He felt his heart breaking once again. He made her cry. He made the first girl that meant as much as the music he longed to perfect. Why did he make her cry?

'Why are you the one saying sorry? Why are you apologizing to me?' he asked but no words came out of his mouth. 'I should be the one to say sorry. You should be screaming at me. You should be blaming me. I've used you. I've not treated you right. I've…made the biggest mistake in hurting you,' he told himself, clenching his fist tightly. 'Not even my own apologies could make amends to what I did. I did such a foolish thing…'

He let her continue to cry; he let his heart break by hearing her sobs. He slowly closed his eyes as he silently wept for the girl at his back. He silently wept for the foolishness he had done. He knew more than anyone else that he's the one to be blamed for all his heartaches, no one else, not even this girl he longed to be with…

He does not deserve her…

And…

* * *

"The wind really feels good on your skin, don't you agree, Tsuchiura?" Ousaki asked with a smile on his face as he looked forward, driving on an isolated road.

Tsuchiura stared at the side, sitting on the passenger seat. His right arm placed on the side of the window as his eyes wonder on the green trees on the side of the road. He had to agree to Ousaki, the wind does feel good on the skin. Somehow, he felt the tension inside of him cool down. He closed his eyes as he remembered Hino's face a while ago. She was crying and she smiled to him, a fake smile she always gives to him, as if assuring him she's fine and there's nothing to worry. But he always gets worried about her…

And he made her sad… he's the cause of her sadness…

'Hino…' he called out longingly.

He always wanted her smile. He wants her to be happy. It's all because just being like that, she makes him smile as well. Her carefree music soothes his soul. It's not perfect but it's real… he could feel her heart towards the music she plays. And because of this, he was able to cure the wound of the past…

And he caused her pain…

"You know, I really am not knowledgeable in the field of love. I only had random crushes during my high school days but what I know is that we can never be truly happy when it felt wrong. Well, the idea of being right or wrong is subjective. It depends on each person. If you feel that what you're doing is right, then it's right; if not, then it may be wrong in the very beginning. Well, I really have no idea about what I'm talking about right now," Ousaki said with a warm smile on his face. Tsuchiura glanced towards Ousaki but did not say anything. He just stared at him with confusion. "I guess, things just happen for a reason. Things happen because we make a choice out of the different options that we have, in every moment and in every second. But we have to make sure that the choice we make is the least wrongful choice we could make and the thing that particular choice is something that we won't have any regrets in the end…I think…"

Tsuchiura gaped at Ousaki for a moment. A smile crept on his face as he looked down. "Well, it does make sense…" he said in a low tone. Ousaki glanced at him for a while and smiled at his reaction and then his eyes went back to the road and let Tsuchiura continue talking. "I guess, before anything else, I should tell her first how I feel, though I know I'll be rejected. At least, I was able to tell it out to her. And I guess, beat the guy who kept on punching me to let him realize how lucky he is… stupid asshole…" he smirked as Ousaki glanced at him with confused eyes. "Yeah, I guess that's the least wrong to do, beat the crap out of that guy…" Tsuchiura let out a hearty laugh.

"You know you're not supposed to be fighting inside the music camp…" Ousaki said, a sweat drop forming on his head. "Kanazawa-sensei might get into trouble if you guys fight during the music camp…"

Tsuchiura did not responded and went back to staring at the vast green scenery. A real smile playing on his face. 'Just wait till I get back, Tsukimori.' He let out a grin crossed his face and then glanced towards Ousaki once again. "Ousaki-senpai, can we got some noodles for breakfast and then have some cake or ice cream like that? Of course, it'll be your treat…"

"I don't mind treating you but…" Ousaki said, confused on the pianist's choice of food.

"Thanks," Tsuchiura said with a huge smile on face.

"Oh well…" Ousaki said as he concentrated on driving once again. "Well, in any case, I think you better plan out the pieces that you're going to play for the concour…"

"Well, I've already made plans on that. I would just have to continue practicing. I won't let Tsukimori get the better of me. I'll prove to him…" Tsuchiura said seriously but with a smile on his face. "…who's much better… I'm not bowing down to that so-called music genius ever…" he said in sarcasm.

Ousaki let out a sigh but the smile did not falter on his face. "Well, whatever it is. I'm glad you're getting back in track." Tsuchiura nodded and continued to watch the scenery they passed by.

* * *

"Whiskey is really good at this time…" Kanazawa said, looking for some fine drinks inside the bar. After their so-called 'walk' in the garden, Kanazawa and Hihara are currently in the bar in an almost secluded place in the kitchen. "This is not good… Where the hell are the good whiskeys?!" Kanazawa screamed, rubbing his head in frustration. "All I see are wine, tequila, tequila and TEQUILA! DAMN IT!"

"Kanazawa-sensei, I don't think that it's good to drink at this time…" Hihara said in a low tone as he stared at their music teacher while sitting on the bare ground.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Kanazawa yelled towards Hihara while holding two bottles of wine in both hands. "I need a drink! You guys getting depressed and all… Agh! I should be the one to feel depressed!" he added as he opened the bottle and had one large gulp of the wine. "Your parents and the headmaster would have my head because you looooove to practice "music" with all your heart! And I mean, you're practicing too well! Here! Grab a drink!" he said, holding a bottle of wine infront of Hihara's face. "As a punishment, drink! And don't give me the bullshit crap you're underage! Damn it!"

"A—ah…" Hihara said with his mouth open as he received the bottle from Kanazawa. Hihara opened the bottle and drank some portion of the wine and gently rub his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kanazawa sat in a stool nearby as he took another gulp of the wine. "Hell! You guys have a different meaning to practice! Talk about hormonal imbalance from you guys! Don't tell me you guys get too excited! What's up with teenagers nowadays? Are you guys that frustrated over love or is it just sex?!" he said, pounding a fist to the nearby table. "Hihara, don't tell me you're so eager to get laid! I'll kill you if you mess up with your performance! No, I won't just kill you. I'll make sure you'll never get a girl to get laid at least!"

"I won't…" Hihara answered, not looking at their music teacher as he took another drink.

"Good! Because if you do, I'll shove that bottle inside your throat!" Kanazawa said with menacing eyes.

"Are you already drunk, sensei?" Hihara asked with a smile on his face. "Have you already noticed that you drank almost three-fourths of the bottle in hand?" he said, pointing at the bottle in Kanazawa's hand which is currently being drunk dry by their music teacher.

"I don't give a damn!" Kanazawa yelled, pounding the empty bottle on the table. "I'll drink and to hell with you practicing!" he screamed once again. "Damn! Of all people! Why me?! I knew it! I knew that from the very beginning, this sounded really such a bad omen! I might even lose my license because of hormonal imbalance teenagers! This looks much a dreadful reason of getting my license of teaching than being caught having an affair with a student!"

Hihara did not answer and continued to gulp the contents of the wine at hand. How could he answer that question from Kanazawa? There's no way he could answer that. Much more than he could answer what is happening to him as well… "Sorry for causing you so much trouble, Kanayan…" he only said in a low tone.

Kanazawa became quiet and stared at Hihara. He rubbed his forehead in defeat. "You're telling me that it's something you guys did not know and have no control, huh?" he said in a mocked. "Yeah, me too…"

"Have you ever felt being lost because of love, Kanayan?" Hihara asked, not looking at Kanazawa.

Kanazawa's eyes grew large out of the question from Hihara. He had never mentioned it to anyone. He had never how he felt when the only woman he love left him. He was good for nothing that time. When she left him, he felt all of him gone away completely. All he could do is to drown himself in drinking and smoking. He was rather completely destroyed, much more like a dead person.

"Kanayan?" Hihara's voice echoed in the air as Kanazawa turned around and opened another bottle of wine.

"It's like losing the very reason of breathing," Kanazawa answered. "I felt like I had no energy to move on," he added as he stared at the contents of the wine at hand.

"I see," Hihara said as he stared at the floor. "I might just be feeling this because I really don't know. I've never felt like this before, Kanayan. I felt like my heart is smiling just by the sight of her. I felt like I could even go practicing non-stop, not minding food and all just by the thought of her. And whenever I see her sad, I feel like my heart is breaking and all. Is this what you call as love?" he asked, smiling bitterly towards the floor.

"I don't know. You're the only one who can answer that," Kanazawa said. "This question is not meant to be answered by other people. It's meant to be answered yourself. Though what I could tell you is that answering this question is one of the hardest thing to do in life."

"I guess. It felt as bad as answering Physics equation and sort of like that," Hihara let out a smile as he swirled the contents of the wine at hand.

"You bet," Kanazawa finally smiled. "I hate Physics."

"Yeah, me too," Hihara said. "Let's drink to that," he added as he raised the bottle at hand.

"You better practice seriously afterwards or I'll make sure you would be sleeping without dinner tonight," Kanazawa said with a smile as he raised the bottle of wine he's holding.

"Tell me that if you could still be standing after," Hihara said with mockery.

* * *

"Ah, Shimizu-kun, are you feeling well?" Fuyuumi finally asked as they walked out of the dining area. Fuyuumi had decided to follow Shimizu and question him regarding on his behavior earlier. She knew she's not in the position to ask but she can't help but ask anyway.

Shimizu stopped on his tracks and looked back at Fuyuumi. "I'm not sick," he said in a bored tone. "What made you say that?" he asked as he stared at her with confusion.

"Ah, it's really nothing. I was just… I thought something happened…" she answered as she stared at the floor feeling embarrassed in confronting Shimizu. 'Now, I look like a fool, questioning people's business!' he scolded herself.

"It's really nothing. I just felt like something's going on in the camp and I'm just being worried about Kaho-senpai," he answered, staring at the window.

She gaped at him as she heard his answer. "Do you think she's sick or something? Maybe, we should drop by her room and…"

"Well, if Ran-ojii said she had just overslept then there must not be something wrong with her health. It's just… I'm not really sure but it felt so annoying being left out. I overheard the senpais talking earlier about Kaho-senpai and it just bothered me that… I guess I'm just being too worried about things," he said as he let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

Fuyuumi stared at Shimizu as he saw sadness crossed his face. She frowned and her lips curled in annoyance. "Do you like Kaho-senpai?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

Shimizu turned around and stared at Fuyuumi who's looking down with her eyes hidden beneath her bangs. "Like? Kaho-senpai?" he repeated. "I love her music more than anything, that's for sure," he said with a smile. "Whenever I think of her, the music in me overflows as if it's engulfing me with the strong streams of a waterfall. But that is all. I don't think I'm in that situation to say 'I like her'. Sorry, did I answer your question?" he stared at her once again, only to find her cheeks reddening. He watched her fidget from where she's standing and started to walked towards her. He gently placed a hand on her forehead which caused her to look up.

"Ah…" she almost lost her balance in surprise. She was taken aback by the sudden anger and now by the warm touch of his hand on her forehead. "Shi…"

"You don't seem to have a fever," he said as he placed his other palm on his own forehead. "I thought you have one since you're face is so red," he said as he took his hand off her forehead. "I'm glad," he said with a warm smile on his face.

Fuyuumi felt heat rose up on her face as she saw a smile on Shimizu's face. 'That's the same smile he had on his face whenever he calls Kaho-senpai!' she blushed even further as she stared at his angelic face. 'And he said he's glad I'm not sick!'

"Well, you shouldn't force yourself too hard. You might get sick," he said in a worried tone. "Remember to rest well," he added as the soft warm smile stuck on his face. "Well then, I should get going now," he said as he waved a hand towards Fuyuumi.

"Keiichi-kun," she said in a low tone, looking at the floor. "Would it be okay if I call you, Keiichi-kun?" she asked in a tone that suddenly turned louder.

He stared at her, confused on why she almost screamed at her. 'I don't mind her calling me by my first name but why is she screaming at me? Was she mad at me for touching her forehead?'

Upon hearing no answer from Shimizu, she felt all her confidence lost once again. At first, she was worried on his sudden change of behavior during breakfast and then she felt angry as he seems too worried over her favorite senpai and then she felt her heart beating so fast with his sudden touch on her forehead. It's happening so fast that she still don't understand what's happening and why her heart is still beating so fast. "I'm sorry. I must be so…"

"Ah, no, I don't mean that way," he said in an instant. "I don't mind you calling me by my first name. I just thought you were mad at me for touching your forehead," he added. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, no. I wasn't mad. I'm sorry. I must've said it so loud. I didn't mean to scream at you," she said in embarrassment.

"Well then, since you're calling me by my first name, would it be okay to call you Shouko-chan?" he asked with a smile. "I think it'll be better since you're going to call me by my first name as well."

"Yes, no problem, Keiichi-kun!" she said with a warm smile. He stared at her and was surprised by her beautiful smile. He smiled once again as they continued to stand along the corridor.

* * *

"Booooo-ring…" Yunoki said as he let out a sigh as he stretched both his arms. He let out a smile crossed his face, not even minding the idea of manners and all. He had decided to seclude himself for a while and practice inside a music room, awaiting on what would happen next. He let out a sigh as he placed his flute back in place. He can't get seem to practice well today.

"What is happening to me?" he asked himself as he stared at his hands. "This should not be happening to me. I, Yunoki Azuma, should not be having this kind of moment?" he said as he walked towards the window of the practice room.

'But I really wonder what happened earlier. What happened to Kahoko? I don't understand what's going on and it's making me annoyed,' he said to himself as he gritted his teeth. He, among people, does not like the feeling of being left out, of not knowing what's happening to the people around him. Of course he has an idea that it has something to do with Hino Kahoko but not knowing the details behind to what this 'event' makes him quirk and snap. 'Snap?' he asked himself. When was the last time he snapped? Wait, did he ever snap once in his life? Showing his true side?

A smile suddenly crossed his face as he turned around and rested behind the window. Never in his life had he snap. He was too careful with his actions, even with his choices of words and reactions to the events in his life. He couldn't afford to being a Yunoki, even being the third son.

His life is boring, only meant to satisfy the surname of Yunoki, that's all. Well, that's how it was supposed to be. Things suddenly turned around as he found himself drawn to a certain girl, Hino Kahoko. He smiled as he remembered his younger sister, Miyabi, telling him not to get a girlfriend. A girlfriend that could be able to make his boring linear life more enjoyable, more livelier, more interesting to live as days pass by. He thought it wouldn't make things interesting in the first place but it's really different when a certain redhead has suddenly appeared in his life. 'Or is it much better to say 'that appeared in our lives'?' he asked himself.

He knew for a certain that she has a certain effect to all of them, to all the people involved here in the music camp. No one had admitted that to one another but he's quite sure there is. Something _did_ changed the moment she appeared and touched their lives. It would have been better if he could be able to capture that moment, with her, only with him. A evil smirk crossed his face. Tsukimori, Tsuchiura and even Hihara had not confessed what they truly feel about Kahoko, _his_ Kahoko. "So, annoying…" he said out loud. "So many damn rivals," he added.

Rivals not only in the concour but to the heart of the redhead violinist. If only he could be able to think of a way on how to dispatch them so he could be able to keep her all by himself. Keep her… Yes, that's right, keep her all by himself. He was thinking of giving her flowers for each day but he thinks that somehow, the other guys would've thought of that as well. Add to the idea the certain freaky fans he have that would surely ruin his plan. "Annoying," he said out loud once again. Now if only he could think of a way of dispatching those people selling flowers…

"How foolish. It's not me. That idea is unpolish. It would ruin my image," he said as he tuck some strands of hair at the back of his ear. 'All I know is I want to be with her. With her, it's not boring. With her, I could be myself and not think of anything. With her alone…'

Of course, she's the only one who knows about his true side. Only her. There has not been anyone who was able to get this close to him. Of course, he treasure his friendship with Hihara. His friendship is refreshing and it's real friendship he had offered with him, which, of course, at this very moment, had turned out to be a hindrance to his goal. Because he and Hihara had both fell for the redhead violinist from the regular department. Now, he can't get to his goal without, either tormenting his bestfriend or getting rid of him. It's annoying to even think that he would have some bad terms with Hihara because of a girl. He really does treasure his friendship with him.

Yes, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura are both in another level. He would love to torment the two. And his favorite, Tsukimori Ren. He enjoys tormenting him most. He let out a laugh as he remembers the image of Tsukimori's rage earlier. He really enjoyed what he did to Tsukimori a while ago. He did not feel any regret or remorse to the poor guy. "He really looks like a sore loser that time!" he said out loud as he grasped his stomach. This is really something to laugh about and he felt his stomach almost bursting with such pleasure.

He's not quite sure why he enjoyed doing that to him. What he only knows is that he really holds some certain hatred towards the other violinist. At first, it was his music, now, Kahoko. "Tsukimori Ren is such an annoying guy to look at!" he said as he stopped from laughing. "Now, I just need to get the details of what happened earlier to deliver the final blow to his face! Ah! He's really pissing me off!"

"I'll win this concour this time, Tsukimori, and I'll make sure to get Kahoko as well," he said as he stared at the flute resting nearby. "I'll make sure that I'll be the victor this time, Tsukimori…"

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, guys! I hope you had a blast this year and I hope you have a wonderful year ahead!

More chappies to come! More problems since Yunoki's will certainly plan out something wicked or something!

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Have a great day!!!


End file.
